


Mr & Mr Crétin

by Skayt



Series: Calendrier de l'avent [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas, Clint Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, M/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Matt et Tony ont un point commun : ils s'insupportent mutuellement.Clint et Foggy ont un point commun : ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai.





	1. Jour 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobi6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/gifts).



> Parce que je suis une personne très logique qui aime faire les choses pas logiquement du tout : en ce premier jour de la belle année 2017 (je dirais plus ça dans 24h donc j'en profite) : je poste le premier chapitre du calendrier de l'avent 2016. Et toujours parce que je suis très logique : c'est en 31 chapitres et non 24 (je milite pour qu'il y ait 7 chocolats de plus dans le calendrier, en fait). oster un calendrier de l'avent en janvier c'est pas non plus la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai faite (j'ai posté une OS sur le réveillon de noël à Pâques donc... après ça... je peux même plus me concurrencer).
> 
> Les 31 chapitres (ouais parce que les "one-shot" sont liés entre eux donc c'est plus des OS à partir de là) sont tous rédigés et sont en bêtatage (et croyez-moi : c'est pas du luxe). Ils arriveront (normalement) au rythme de un chapitre/jour (ce qui n'est pas forcément une surprise, je pense).
> 
> Qui est présent ? Tony (on m'a obligéééé. Je devais faire du Tony/Matt si je voulais du Clint... et après c'est moi qui fait du chantage, hein - bon il s'avère, après réflexion avec moi-même, que c'était peut-être mon idée... mes Moi ne savent plus et moi non plus) ; Clint (parce que Clint) ; Sam, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha
> 
> Mais aussi dans Daredevil (oui) avec Matt, Foggy et Karen (je pense pas en avoir mis plus que ça)
> 
> Un gros, gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction ! Ce que je ferais sans elle ? Pas grand chose, honnêtement ? (honnêtement honnêtement ? rien du tout).
> 
> Et merci à chocobi6 pour m'avoir, à sa manière, motivée tout ce mois-ci. Me pousser à ne pas me concentrer sur Clint (ce que j'ai presque réussi à faire ! même si Clint reste énormément présent... mais j'ai un faible pour les archers) ; vous pouvez retrouver sa fic, avec les même prompts, sur son profil !

Il est calé au fond de son siège, une tasse d'un café pas cher (mais au moins n'est-il pas de Karen) dans les mains. Il écoute attentivement son collègue. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il espère que l'autre n'a pas idée d'à quel point il peut être amusé, actuellement.

« Il m'énerve ! »

Ouais... ça, Foggy commence à l'avoir compris. Matt a toujours détesté Tony Stark.

 

* * *

 

Allongé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, les pieds sur le rebord, et enroulé dans une couverture, Clint joue avec prudence (toujours avec prudence) avec ses aides auditives. Il regarde, l'air ennuyé, Tony qui fait les cents pas devant la télé et qui agite les bras. Vingt minutes que ça dure. Sans déconner, ça fait vraiment vingt minutes.

« Il m'est rentré dedans et c'était encore ma faute ! » Qu'il dit, le Tony. Il se tourne vers Clint, l'air scandalisé.

L'archer s'empresse de cacher ses implants dans son poing. Tony ne doit pas voir qu'il n'est pas en mesure de l'entendre. Il risquerait de s'indigner (le pauvre chou).

Pauvre chou qui n'a vraisemblablement pas conscience que c'est à Clint de se plaindre et d'être plaint d'avoir à l'écouter (ou feindre le faire) depuis vingt minutes. Vingt trois, maintenant.

« Clint ! Compte pas sur moi pour te les réparer si tu les recasses ! »

Clint, l'air faussement coupable, les remet. Il ne sait pas si Tony serait vraiment capable de ne pas le faire mais, dans le doute, il préfère être prudent. Encore qu'il n'aurait qu'à envoyer Steve engueuler Tony... ce sont toujours de grands moments.

« Tu disais ? »

Tony soupire. Ses épaules s'affaissent et ses cent pas reprennent. Clint soupir. L'arête du nez entre les doigts, il gémit d'inconfort. Bordel. Pourquoi il n'est pas sorti en ville avec les autres déjà ? Outre le fait que sortir en compagnie de Thor et Steve est un vrai supplice ?

Ouais. C'est certainement uniquement pour ça. Mais, à sa décharge, il était convaincu que Tony serait ou dans son atelier ou avec eux et que, donc, le séjour serait seulement pour lui... ainsi que l'écran géant pour mater ses séries.

« Que je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce type. »

« New-York c'est grand. Tu risques rien. »

 

* * *

 

« Tu risques rien, qu'il disait. » Marmonne Tony quelques jours plus tard. « Tu parles. »

Il n'est pas tout près mais il le reconnaît parfaitement. Le milliardaire sait que c'est le même mec qui lui est rentré dedans deux jours plus tôt ! Le même tocard qui ne pense pas à le contourner quand il le voit. Le même imbécile avec ses putains de lunettes de soleil.

Pour la forme, Tony décide de retirer les siennes.

Qu'on ne dise jamais que Tony Stark ne se comporte pas, à l'occasion (mais rien ne dit que ce sont des occasions occasionnelles)… ne se comporte pas en parfait gamin, en sale gosse capricieux, en petite tête à claques milliardaire.. personne ne va dire ça car les tabloïds ont assez souvent fait état de ses frasques pour qu'ils sachent que c'est normal de la part de Tony Stark, justement.

Le pas sûr, contournant aisément les passants, il s'approche du gars pour le confronter. Lui dire sa façon de penser. Et non, il n'est pas non plus assez con pour aller le bousculer en retour. Hey ! Ça va pas la tête ?

Pas de bol pour lui, une petite frappe, coursée par les flics, déboule au même instant. Il bouscule et pousse Tony droit sur l'inconnu aux mauvaises manières. L'homme tombe et se prend un poteau, celui près duquel il se tenait. Furax, Tony en oublie les siennes, de manières, et course à son tour les flics qui coursent le voleur de bas étage. Il a les chaussures de son costume (la version de ville, faut pas croire. Stark continue de rimer avec classe) et il aura tôt fait de les dépasser.

Du coin de l’œil, il a juste le temps de voir un mec aider son inconnu à se relever et se tourner dans la direction qu'il a prise. « Non mais ça va pas ! Vous voyez pas qu'il est aveugle, putain ! »

 _Putain_... c'est précisément le mot qui vient à Tony quand il entend ça.

 

* * *

 

Tony fait la moue en voyant Clint se fendre la poire et se tordre de rire sur le canapé. Il se tient le ventre, le bougre, histoire de _bieeeen_ montrer à quel point il trouve la position de Tony cocasse. L'homme qui se trouve dans le costume de Iron Man songe qu'il doit probablement s'estimer heureux. Connaissant Clint (Natasha est à peine moins radicale et elle l'est à cause de Clint), il aurait très bien pu finir nu et assommé dans une benne à ordure au beau milieu de Hell's Kitchen pour avoir eu un tel comportement vis-à-vis d'une personne aveugle. Sans les considérer comme des personnes à part et moins aptes à sen sortir, Clint a toujours détesté la manie de Tony de se focaliser sur sa petite personne au point d'en manquer des évidences.

« Tony... tu vas me faire le plaisir de retrouver ce mec, ET SANS JARVIS. » Il précise bien afin que l'IA le prenne comme un ordre et que Tony ne triche pas. « Pour lui dire que tu es un gros con. »

« Tu me demandes de harceler un mec aveugle pour m'excuser ? » Tony est perplexe. Ces méthodes lui semblent étranges.

« Non. Pas t’excuser. Dire que tu es un gros con. Crois-moi, il va préférer mon idée. »

Tony fusille du regard son ami. Il se demande encore pourquoi il en parle avec Clint et pas... n'importe qui d'autre, en fait. Personne ne peut être pire que Clint. Clint est pratique quand il veut faire des conneries et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre.

 

* * *

 

Foggy serre Matt et murmure que tout va bien se passer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Matt s'inquiète à ce point. Ça lui parait irrationnel. Son meilleur ami a beau s'expliquer, il ne comprend quand même pas.

Les mots ont du sens, ça oui, no problemo... mais alors le reste ? Nope. Pas le moindre.

« Je t'assure que Stark, et les autres Avengers, ne savent pas qui tu es, Matty. » Souffle Foggy à son oreille. « T'inquiète pas. Ils en ont rien à foutre de Daredevil. Et Matt Murdock, tu penses bien... »

Foggy songe que Matt a définitivement été monté à l'envers quand il le sent se relaxer. Il le garde contre lui, lui frotte le dos, le laisse se détendre.

Franklin ne comprend pas ce qui se passe quand il le sent se tendre de nouveau. Il pensait que ça allait se calmer, pas empirer ! Il comprend qu'il y a un problème quand Matt se bouche les oreilles et grimace, l'air de n'en plus pouvoir.

« Foggy je... on peut s'en aller ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai des économies de coté. On peut déménager à... où tu veux. En Europe, pourquoi pas. Au Royaume-Uni on pourrait... »

« Matt... » Soupire Foggy, exaspéré autant qu'amusé. « On ne va pas déménager en Europe. Même si je suis heureux de voir que tu ne songes pas de suite à t'enfuir seul mais avec moi... je trouve quand même ça un chouïa inquiétant aussi... que tu sembles y avoir déjà réfléchi, tout ça. »

Matt cache son visage dans la veste de Foggy qui soupire. C'est dans les moments comme ça qu'il a vraiment conscience que son meilleur ami a manqué de quelque chose, enfant. L'affection lui a fait défaut. Il a dû a trop vite et a toujours trop voulu bien faire. Foggy le serre toujours quand on entre dans leur cabinet.

Matt relève légèrement la tête. Apparemment, il comprend ce qu'est en train de marmonner... Tony Stark.

Ce qui explique la fuite de Matt comme sa réaction face au bruit trop fort.

« Nelson & Murdock ? » Qu'il demande.

« Vous devez faire erreur. » Tente Matt.

Stark se tourne vers Matt et lui jette un regard blasé... jusqu'à se rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien et que Murdock ne peut pas répondre comme Clint (une chaussette sale dans la tronche, en l'occurrence). Foggy n’est pas loin d’avoir la même réaction que le super-héros. Il n’en revient pas que Matt ose pareille manœuvre.

« Ouais. Non. » Répond Tony. Il ne fait pas erreur. Il ne fait jamais erreur. Heureusement que personne ne peut lire ses pensées sinon on lui dirait qu'il fait erreur lorsqu'il dit qu'il ne fait jamais erreur. « C'est bien vous que j'ai croisé deux fois ? »

Foggy baisse les yeux pour regarder Matt. L'air impassible de son meilleur ami est presque cocasse. Il sait tout le mal que pense Matthew de Tony Stark et le voir retenir sa langue et ses propos est amusant. Foggy lui serre l'épaule, l'incitant à reprendre la parole, à répondre, quelque chose quoi.

« Peut-être. Je ne suis pas très bon pour reconnaître les gens. »

Même avant de savoir que Matt est un justicier masqué aux techniques de combat ninja, il aurait eu du mal à contenir son rire. Matt n'a jamais eu de mal avec ça (ce qui était effectivement étrange au début mais a pris tout son sens une fois qu'il a su pour les super-sens).

« Euh... » Tony est perdu. Clint fait souvent en sorte de lui simplifier la vie, ainsi que celle des autres, il se sent désarmé, ici.

Et Tony est persuadé que Clint trouverait amusant que l'ex numéro un mondial dans l'industrie de l'armement se trouve désarmé face à un homme aveugle et son associé. Le fait est qu'ils sont avocats. Il y a tout à craindre d'avocats. C'est que c'est dangereux ces machins-là.

« Que peut-on faire pour vous, monsieur Stark ? » S'enquit Foggy. Il a comme l'impression qu'il est pas sorti de l'auberge, avec ces deux-là. Matt ne va faire aucun effort pour rendre Tony confortable et Stark n'osera pas prendre la parole tant que son interlocuteur sera aussi peu ouvert.

« Euh... rien. »

OK. Foggy ne peut rien faire avec une réponse comme ça. Matt non plus. Ses dents grincent. Ses doigts se crispent autour du tissus du costume de son meilleur ami. Matt a vraiment du mal à ne pas partir, à s'éloigner le plus possible du milliardaire.

« On m'a... on m'a demandé de venir ici pour présenter des excuses. »

A la façon dont Matt se crispe toujours, Foggy sait que Stark ment. Son meilleur ami est capable d'entendre et de repérer les mensonges des autres... mais lui est capable de lire et comprendre son meilleur ami mieux que personne.

« Bon, pas exactement... » Se corrige de lui-même Tony. « On m'a demandé de dire que j'étais un gros con et... »

« Et cette personne n'aurait pas tort. »

Foggy donne un coup dans son meilleur ami. Matt jubile. Il a son grand sourire fier qu'il a quand il jubile et qu'il est fier de lui. Bordel... est-ce que Matt ne se rend pas compte qu'ils sont face à Tony Stark ? Le mec est encore plus puissant et intelligent que Fisk ! Ils n'ont pas intérêt à se le mettre à dos.

 

* * *

 

« Il a confirmé que j'étais un gros con. »

Tony est assis sur le canapé. Les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, les mains jointes devant sa bouche et les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur éteint, il vient de raconter ses toutes dernières avancées (ou pas du tout avancées). En tailleur à ses cotés, Clint fixe les lèvres du génie. Tony se tourne vers lui après un temps de silence auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Clint ? »

« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. Certains mots étaient pas clairs et comme tu as tes mains devant la bouche... » Commence à expliquer l'archer. « Mais... tu t'es excusé. A toi de voir si tu veux être pardonné ou si tu t'en fous. »

« Je m'en fous. » Répond du tac-o-tac Tony.

Clint secoue la tête. « Tuuut. Mauvaise réponse. »

Le milliardaire fronce les sourcils. Il se tourne totalement vers son voisin, rend sa bouche particulièrement visible et articule exagérément.

« Je. M'en. Tape. »

« Tuuut. Mauvaise réponse. » Répète toutefois Barton. « Tu as pesté pendant trente-six minutes la première fois. Tu t'es insulté pendant vingt-cinq, la seconde fois. Tu chouines depuis un quart d'heure la troisième fois. Et c'est parce que tu es là depuis seulement vingt minutes... Tu t'en tapes absolument pas, mec. »

Tony grogne. A chaque fois il se demande pourquoi il en parle avec Clint et à chaque fois il recommence. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se rentrer une bonne fois pour toute dans la caboche que Clint n'est pas la personne à qui il faut en parler ?

Peut-être parce que Clint est le seul à avoir un jour eu une relation un tant soit peu normale avec quelqu'un. L'approche de Steve date de la seconde guerre mondiale (littéralement). Thor vient d'une autre planète (toujours littéralement). Natasha s'en fiche comme de son septième meurtre. Bruce, Sam... Même combat. Pas pour lui.

« Je ne chouine pas. »

« Non tu geins. » Clint soupire. « Mec, j't'aime bien mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con. »


	2. Jour 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui dit lundi 2 janvier 2017, dit aussi "deuxième chapitre" donc... bah deuxième chapitre, maestro !
> 
> Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction (et qu'on continuera d'aimer même si elle aime la prélogie, hein) et qui est de loin mon super-héros préféré (ouaip, devant DD et Hawkeye ! CARREMENT)

Karen entre dans la chambre, un plateau dans les bras. Elle essaie de ne pas regarder ceux qui sont déjà dans la pièce. Pas tout de suite. Pas tant qu’elle a quelque chose dans les mains susceptible de tomber. Elle pose son fardeau sur la table de chevet de Matt puis secoue doucement un Foggy endormi et ronflant à même le sol. En position semi-assise, il est aussi à moitié sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Franklin n’a pas bougé depuis deux jours à part pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il n’a plus de vêtements propres chez Matt (Karen ne savait même pas qu’il en avait… mais ça ne l’étonne pas plus que ça. Ils sont Matt et Foggy, après tout. C’est normal) et devra passer au lavomatic pour y remédier. En attendant, Foggy se contente des quelques joggings qu’il peut trouver dans l’armoire de son meilleur ami.

« Foggy ? » Elle chuchote. « Tu devrais manger… au moins un peu. S’il-te-plaît. »

« Il s’est réveillé ? » Marmonne-t-il en retour. Il se frotte les yeux, émerge doucement, grimace à cause de la lumière.

« Oui. Une petite heure. Il n’a pas voulu te réveiller. »

Foggy souffle. Les yeux fermés, il s’insulte copieusement pour s’être endormi alors qu’il devait veiller sur Matt. Il s’insulte également pour avoir manqué un Matty éveillé. Quand Claire l’a appelé pour le prévenir que Matthew était, encore une fois, pas loin de passer l’arme à gauche, il n’a pas réfléchi longtemps (lire : il n’a pas réfléchi du tout) et s’est précipité chez son meilleur ami. L’infirmière avait déjà administré le plus gros des soins qu’elle pouvait donner et lui avait demandé de l’aide pour le déplacer jusqu’à son lit… depuis : rien a bougé.

Son meilleur ami est alité depuis deux jours. Il ne reprend conscience que brièvement ; juste le temps de comprendre que Foggy est à ses côtés et qu’il compte bien y rester.

« Au moins il dort et y est plus juste inconscient. » Se réconforte Foggy.

« Dors pas. » Grogne une voix, à moitié étouffée par son oreiller. Le visage tourné vers Foggy et Karen, Matt ne vise cependant pas juste.

Foggy songe que, maintenant qu’il est au courant des super-sens de son meilleur ami, il lui est aussi plus facile de jauger l’état de Matt. Si celui-ci ne parvient pas à calculer et comprendre d’où viennent les voix : alors ça ne va pas. Point. Moins aisément que d’habitude (et ça aussi c’est une bonne manière de voir si ça va), Matt cherche à attraper Foggy. Quand il le comprend, Franklin approche sa main et prend celle de son ami.

« Je suis là, Matty. D’acc ? »

« D’acc. »

* * *

Tony écarquille les yeux quand il voit l’état lamentable dans lequel se trouve Murdock. Ses poings sont aussi écorchés que ceux de Clint après qu’il ait refait le portrait d’un enfoiré de Hydra. Un coquart apparaît de derrière ses lunettes, un peu de travers sur son nez, et sa lèvre est fendue. L’homme boite et, dès qu’il le peut, s’aide des murs et des meubles pour tenir debout et avancer. La tasse de café qu’il a dans les mains tremble et s’agite. Le breuvage risque à tout instant de gicler, d’éclabousser et brûler l’avocat ; voire de tomber et s’écraser au sol. Tony se dépêche d’aller la lui prendre pour la déposer sur le bureau le plus proche (impeccablement rangé, Tony ne savait pas qu’un bureau pouvait être ainsi) puis retourne vers Murdock. Doucement, il le guide vers le siège et l’aide à s’asseoir.

Une fois dans le fauteuil de bureau de Karen (mais, franchement, peu importe à qui le siège appartient) Matt soupir d’aise.

« Je ne retire rien de ce que j’ai pu dire à votre propos, monsieur Stark. » Assure tout de même Matthew. Sa voix est moins assurée et fanfaronne que la dernière fois. Ses derniers efforts l’ont éreinté. Déjà que Murdock n’a pas eu l’air au top, la première fois que Tony est venu les voir à leur cabinet, à s’accrocher à son collègue mais là… « Mais merci. »

En guise de réponse, Tony fait glisser la tasse sur le bureau. Pas trop loin de la main de Murdock, pas trop près non plus. « Quatre-vingt dix degrés à votre droite. » Tente-t-il d’indiquer. Il ne sait pas si ça va aider. Il ne sait pas comment agir avec quelqu’un dans cette… situation.

Ses mains tremblent toujours, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Tony. Matthew doit s’y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à faire se refermer ses doigts autour de la hanse, toujours il visait un peu trop à côté. Pour Tony, Murdock ne devrait pas être au boulot. Et encore moins seul au cabinet. Où diable sont ses deux collègues ?

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien. »

« Monsieur Murdock... » Tony soupire.

Il regarde autour de lui et voit une chaise pas loin. Il la tire vers le bureau et s’installe. Il ne va pas partir avant que Nelson ou… hum… il ne sait plus le nom de leur assistante juridique. Page, un truc du genre. Elle a été soupçonnée de meurtre et était la première cliente des deux zouaves. Bref… peu importe. Toujours est-il qu’il ne va pas partir tant que Murdock sera seul (ou aura accepté qu’il le raccompagne chez lui).

« Je peux éventuellement vous aider. Je peux retrouver ceux qui vous ont fait ç- »

« Non. » Tranche sèchement Matthew. Il lève les yeux et essaie de repérer Tony. Tout est plus difficile que d’habitude. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Foggy et rester à l’appartement, aujourd’hui aussi. « Non. Vous avez déjà suffisamment interféré dans ma vie. »

« Oh. Pff. À peine. » Grimace Tony. Il a fait tellement pire que retrouver l’homme qui l’avait bousculé une première fois et qu’il avait fait tomber, lui, la seconde semble dérisoire. Il sait juste que Murdock a un cabinet d’avocat avec Nelson et a fait tomber Fisk. Il n’a même pas encore été voir où les deux amis ont étudié.

Ce qu’il va faire dès qu’il rentrera. Il a envie de savoir, maintenant !

« A peine c’est déjà trop. » Claque le premier.

Tony, qui s’est un peu approché en faisant, l’air de rien, rouler sa chaise, se recule instinctivement. Iron Man n’a rien contre le fait de jouer avec les nerfs d’un super-soldat, d’un tireur d’élite ou d’un dieu. Il a déjà un peu plus de réserves avec une espionne soviétique capable de tout. Il est prudent quand il s’agit de titiller un mec susceptible de se transformer en gros monstre vert s’il dépasse les bornes. Il ne tente rien, par contre, avec un avocat. Les avocats… c’est le mal, point.

« Matthew… que s’est-il passé ? »

« Rien. »

Le milliardaire soupire. C’est dans des moments comme ça qu’il comprend pourquoi il agace nombre de personne. « Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est une revanche ? Parce que vous avez fait tomber Wilson Fisk, on a décidé de vous… refaire le portrait. » Tony dévisage Matt. Il se retient d’aller plus loin dans ses propos. Il a le sentiment qu’un commentaire sur le fait qu’il est bien plus mignon quand il n’a pas le visage de toutes les couleurs ne passerait pas.

« Non. » Les lèvres de Matthew s’étirent légèrement vers le haut. « Non. Ce n’est pas par vengeance. »

« Bien. » Tony hoche la tête. « Bien. Ouais. Parfait. Tant mieux. Je… non. C’est pas parfait. C’est clairement pas parfait, mais... » Il souffle. Il se maudit intérieurement et s’insulte de divers noms peu engageants. « Bref. Peu importe. »

« Que faites-vous ici, monsieur Stark ? »

« Vous présenter des excuses. »

« Vous l’avez déjà fait. »

« Hum. Ouais. » Admet Tony. Ne pas le faire aurait été stupide. Mais il est quand même ici pour présenter ses excuses. Pourquoi serait-il ici, autrement ? Il n’a aucune raison d’aller dire bonjour à des avocats ; surtout qu’ils ne sont pas les siens. « Mais vous n’avez pas vraiment paru les accepter, la dernière fois. »

« Je ne l’ai pas fait. »

« Matty ! J’suis désolé que ça ait été si long. J’ai eu du mal à trouver un truc que tu pourrais manger et q- _oh_. Monsieur Stark. Bon-bonjour. »

Foggy fronce les sourcils. Il marmonne ensuite quelque chose. Stark ne comprend pas ce qui est dit. Tant pis. Ça ne doit pas lui être destiné. Le milliardaire, observateur, est cependant convaincu que Murdock, lui, a parfaitement compris ce que son collègue a dit. Son sourire en coin ne trompe pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Il n’en sait rien, ne se l’explique pas encore… mais il va fouiller pour comprendre. Foi de Stark !

  


* * *

  


Clint fait de son mieux pour feindre ne pas voir les regards insistant de Tony. L’air de rien, il entame une conversation avec Sam au sujet des nouvelles flèches qu’il pourrait s’inventer (Sam a souvent de bonnes idées, en matière de flèches). Il débat avec Steve quant à quel Star Wars est le meilleur (comment peut-on préférer _La menace fantôme_? C’est tout bonnement inconcevable). Il félicite, comme tous les jours, Bruce pour ne pas s’être transformé en gros monstre vert alors qu’il a dû supporter la tête de Tony toute la journée (et la voix de Tony, en prime, brr, il en frissonne rien que d’y penser). Il fait semblant de ne pas entendre Nat lui proposer (comprendre : lui ordonner) un entraînement ce soir à une heure du matin (mais qui s’entraîne à une heure pareille, franchement) et, quand il comprend qu’elle y tient vraiment, il essaie de l’envoyer à Hell’s Kitchen pour s’entraîner avec Daredevil ou aller emmerder Danny.

« CLINT ! » S’impatiente Tony.

Toute la table se tait. On se tourne, au choix, vers celui qui dont vient l’éclat de voix… ou vers celui qui en fait les frais. On se demande ce que Clint a encore fait pour agacer le milliardaire. Ça ne doit pas être trop méchant (ce n’est jamais bien méchant).

« Oui, Tony ? »

« Tu sais que je sais que tu sais qu’on doit parler ? »

L’archer hausse les épaules. « Si tu veux parler de l’avancée de ton plan ‘harcelons un avocat’ je te déconseille de le faire ici. »

« Je ne harcèle pas Matthew. »

_Oh_. « _Matthew_ , hein ? » Sourit Clint.

« Ta gueule. »

« C’est toi qui as lancé le sujet. » S’amuse l’autre. « Et non, tu ne le harcèles pas. Mais il est au courant que tu ne le harcèles pas ? »

Steve lui conseille, sans mot dire, de se taire. Il ne faut pas jouer avec la patience, et encore moins avec les nerfs, de Tony. Tout Iron Man qu’il est, Tony n’est pas l’être le plus sain d’esprit du monde non plus. Clint non plus, ça tombe à pic.

« Il s’est fait agresser. »

Le sourire moqueur et amusé du tireur d’élite disparaît en deux-deux. « Pardon ? »

Ils n’ont pas la moindre idée de ce dont sont en train de parler les deux autres andouilles. Ça fait quelques jours déjà qu’ils ont cru remarquer que Tony et Clint se chamaillaient moins et passaient davantage de temps ensemble mais ils n’en savent pas plus. Steve et Natasha, craignant le pire, songeant que les deux étaient en train de s’allier pour monter un coup foireux à leur encontre, les surveillaient discrètement mais c’était tout. Leurs investigations n’étaient pas encore très poussées. Aussi bons soient-ils, Clint et Tony n’étaient pas non plus deux parfaites andouilles.

_Matthew_ est un tout nouvel élément. Ils n’ont jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu’à maintenant… mais ils comprennent, maintenant, que c’est certainement le sujet de discussion des deux. Tant mieux. Au moins n’ont-ils pas à craindre l’inondation imminente de la Tour, ou peu importe quelle autre idée foireuse pourraient-ils avoir.

Ou ils ont moins de raisons de craindre l’inondation imminente de la Tour, en tout cas.

« Quand ? Par qui ? Tu veux que je m’en charge ? » Se propose Clint. « Iron Man est pas très discret mais je peux m’en occuper et personne saura jamais d’où ça vient. »

« Il ne veut pas que je m’en mêle. » Marmonne Tony. Il n’aime pas rester inactif. Pas alors qu’il _sait_ qu’il peut ne pas avoir à l’être.

« Si je m’en mêle, techniquement, tu ne t’en mêles pas. » Argue Clint. « Et normal qu’il veuille pas, il t’aime pas. Il t’apprécie même pas. T’es qu’un con, pour lui, donc... »

« Si tu t’en mêles pour que je n’ai pas à m’en mêler, tu t’en mêles car je m’en mêle sans m’en mêler donc je m’en mêle et il aurait raison de se méfier. »

Sam se pince le nez et marmonne un « nom de dieu. Pourquoi je suis là, moi, déjà ? » auquel personne ne prend la peine de répondre. Ils se posent sensiblement la même question donc…

« C’est pas faux. » En convient Barton. Et si Tony et lui sont d’accord sur ce point, il ne fait pour lui aucun doute (et ce même s’il ne l’a jamais rencontré) que Murdock le sera aussi. « Donc on fait quoi ? »

«  _On_ fait rien du tout. _Je_ ne fais rien du tout. Je vais respecter sa décision et... »

« Depuis quand tu respectes les choix des autres quand tu considères que c’est stupide ? » Tony fusille son interlocuteur principal du regard. Son air assassin amuse plus qu’il n’effraie Clint qui décide d’en remettre une couche. « T’en fais toujours qu’à ta tête et t’en as rien à foutre de l’avis des autres. Et pour une fois que tu aurais raison de ne pas écouter tu… vas écouter. »

« Oui. »

« Putain. T’es foutu, mec. » Souffle Clint. « Les gars... » Il regarde les autres. « Dites adieu à notre bon vieux Tony Stark. On va avoir droit à un Tony moins tête à claques, bientôt. »

Peut-être Clint a-t-il parlé trop vite… à en juger la clémentine qu’il se prend en pleine figure.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 02 : Amitié / rivalité
> 
> J'ai une page facebook. Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !
> 
> Jeux : Tout au long de la fic, de nombreux objets voleront (vraiment nombreux, les objets). Je vous propose donc de relever combien sont lancés par Clint ? Combien sont lancés par Matt ? Quels objets volent ? Lesquels ne volent pas mais pourraient (et devraient) voler ?


	3. Jour 03

Clint entre dans le bureau de Tony. Une fois n’est pas coutume, ce dernier n’est pas en train de bosser ou faire ses expériences débiles (ou pas débiles du tout, Clint n’y comprend quand même rien) dans son atelier… l’archer décide d’en profiter pour aller le déranger. En toute amitié, bien sûr.

« Un prob ? » Il demande, oubliant un instant son envie première et la raison de sa venue, quand il voit Tony s’acharner sur son clavier et marmonner quelques propos incompréhensibles entre ses dents.

« Il n’a pas de famille. Personne. » On lui répond. Le petit génie ne se détourne pas de ses multiples écrans. Il regarde l’un, puis l’autre, re-tape quelque chose, continue de râler entre ses dents. « Je trouve rien. »

« Euh… de qui tu parles ? » Clint demande. La réponse n’est pas claire pour qui n’est pas Tony Stark. Personne n’est Tony Stark à l’exception de Tony Stark.

« Matt. Il a personne. »

Tony tourne sur sa chaise. Il fait maintenant face à Clint. Un Clint qui lit en lui comme un livre ouvert. C’est un problème problématique. Clint comprend un peu trop bien les gens, parfois. Souvent. Tout le temps. Tony a l’impression que Clint le comprend tout le temps et en profite pour le tourner en ridicule (ça expliquerait la facilité avec laquelle il le fait, le tourner en ridicule). L’archer sourit et roule des yeux.

En quelques semaines, il est passé de « l’abruti de service » à « Murdock » à « Matthew » à « Matt »… et ce n’est que le début.

« Mis à part ça, tu le harcèles pas. » Il pose une main sur l’épaule de Iron Man. Clint se penche légèrement vers lui et ricane à son oreille (et un peu plus encore quand il lit ce qui est à l’écran). « Tu devrais lui dire qu’il t’intéresse. Ce serait beaucoup plus sain que le stalker sur internet. » Il soupire. « Bien qu’il doit pas être très présent sur les réseaux sociaux. »

« Je peux pas. » Tony serre les poings et les dents.

« Pourquoi ? » A sa façon de parler, le ‘ _pourquoi_ ’ laisse clairement entendre que Clint trouve cette réponse totalement stupide.

« Il est devenu aveugle quand il avait neuf ans. Renversé par un camion. Il s’est pris des déchets radioactifs dans la tronche. » Explique-t-il.

Clint grimace. Après une explication pareille (même s’il ne voit pas en quoi ça empêche Tony de lui dire… mais allez comprendre un génie) on ne peut que grimacer. « Ça craint, ça. »

« Ouais. Ça craint. » Confirme Tony dans un murmure. « Et tu sais ce qui craint encore plus ? C’est arrivé parce qu’il a empêché un homme d’être renversé par ce même camion. » Termine-t-il. « Je peux… je peux pas m’imposer auprès d’un mec pareil. C’est… je peux pas. Pepper méritait mieux et lui aussi. »

Une langue claque contre un palais. Une main vient lourdement rencontrer l’arrière du crâne de Tony. Clint le traite d’idiot ; d’abruti parfait ; d’andouille stupide… et Tony ne retient que le « andouille parfait ».

 

* * *

 

Un homme passe le pas de la porte du cabinet. Karen absente, Foggy se précipite hors de son bureau pour l’accueillir. Matt n’est pas aussi rapide que lui. Il est encore assez mal en point, même s’il n’en dit rien et fait comme si tout va bien.

« Clint ! » Crie un homme, à sa suite, essoufflé comme s’il avait monté quatre à quatre les escaliers dans le fol espoir d’arrêter son ami. Quand il le voit, Foggy comprend de suite mieux pourquoi Matt ne vient pas… et ce n’est peut-être pas à cause de ses blessures. « Je t’ai dit de pas t’en mêler, bordel de merde ! »

Tony Stark lui-même vient d’entrer. En soi, ce n’est plus si surprenant. Il débarque deux à trois fois par semaine, maintenant, et toujours sous des prétextes plus foireux les uns que les autres. Le milliardaire vitupère après son collègue. L’archer, Hawkeye, si Foggy ne se méprend pas. Il espère se tromper. Il le sent mal, si jamais ce n’est pas le cas. Matt aussi, apparemment, s’il en juge la fenêtre du bureau de son meilleur ami qui s’ouvre.

Hors de question que Matt s’enfuie par la fenêtre et le laisse seul avec deux Avengers dérangés !

« Je vais chercher mon collègue. J’arrive. » Il baragouine en se dirigeant vers la porte fermée. Stark hoche la tête, il ne donne pas l’impression d’avoir réellement écouté, trop occupé qu’il est à fusiller du regard Clint.

« Je t’avais dit de ne pas t’en mêler... » Siffle-t-il au blond.

Le tireur d’élite hausse les épaules. Il ne se reproche rien. À la place de faire une petite moue penaude, il renvoie la balle. « Comment tu as su où j’allais ? »

« Je te connais. Je savais que tu t’en mêlerais. »

« Donc n’aies pas l’air aussi surpris d’avoir raison. »

Foggy sourit quand il les entend. Il comprend totalement ce genre de raisonnement. Il ne sait peut-être pas pourquoi Stark a demandé à l’autre de ne pas s’en mêler (et de ne pas se mêler de quoi?) mais ça n’empêche.

« Ferme cette fenêtre. » Murmure Foggy, menaçant. « Et ramène ton cul, Murdock. »

Son collègue et associé, mais surtout ami, s’exécute bon gré mal gré. Matt soupire, souffle, marmonne un peu, ne cache pas son mécontentement… mais s’exécute quand même. C’est tout ce que lui demande un Foggy un brin amusé par ses enfantillages. Il s’avance et traverse le bureau pour proposer son bras à son ancien coloc et l’aider à les rejoindre.

Et ce n’est pas uniquement pour donner le change auprès de leurs deux visiteurs, à défaut d’être des clients.

« Même s’il était pas un saint, tu ferais pas le poids à côté de lui. » Murmure Clint à l’oreille de Tony. « Le prends pas mal, hein, mais… putain. Tu le mets avec Nat et ils te font les gosses les plus parfaits du monde. »

Tony donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin. Clint se contente d’un petit « aoutch » pas convaincant pour deux sous.

 

* * *

 

Foggy sourit. Il regarde Matt tendre l’oreille et s’assurer que les deux Avengers sont bel et bien en train de ficher le camp. Des heures que son justicier de meilleur ami attend ce moment. Des heures également qu’il essaie de retenir son fou rire. Matt risquerait de mal le prendre, s’il se mettait à se rouler par terre en se tenant le bide et le traiter d’adorable idiot (même si ce serait totalement vrai).

« C’est bon ? » Comprend-il quand il voit Matt redresser la tête et se tourner vers lui. Les épaules qui se relâchent aussi ne trompent pas. « Ils sont partis ? »

« Stark est en train d’essayer de tuer Barton. Oui, c’est bon. »

Foggy hoche la tête puis se précipite vers la porte d’entrée de leur cabinet et s’empresse d’en verrouiller l’accès. Plus de visiteur pour la journée. Matt et lui doivent parler.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe entre Stark et toi ? » Demande Foggy, sans détour. « Pourquoi il vient tout le temps ici te voir ? »

« J’en sais rien. »

« Et il a dit quoi, Hawkeye, la première fois qu’il t’a vu ? » Il continue avec ses questions. « J’ai vu Stark le frapper et je t’ai senti te tendre mais j’ai rien capté. »

« Il... » Matt soupire. « Peu importe. »

« MATT ! » Crie Foggy. « Parle. »

« Non. »

« Maaaaatt. »

« Non, Foggy. »

« Steuplaît ! »

« Non. »

« Steuplaît. Steuplaît. »

« Non. »

« Steuplaîîîît Maaaaatt. »

« Non. »

« Matty, lune de mes jours, soleil étoilé de ma vie, s’il-te-plaîîîît ! »

L’air pincé de son meilleur ami ne manque pas d’amuser Foggy. Il a bien du mal à ne pas exploser. La réponse à laquelle il a droit l’achève. Note à lui-même : ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de Matthew lorsqu’il a un pot à crayon à proximité. Daredevil semble trouver correct d’attaquer un pauvre avocat sans défense au vu et au su de tous.

« Arrête avec Game of Thrones, Foggy. Vraiment. C’est gênant. »

« Hawkeye a dit quoi ? »

« Que tu étais un crétin. »

« Ah. Ah. Tss. » Foggy trépigne sur place. « Maaaaaaaaatt. »

Seul le silence, et un petit sourire, lui répondent.

 

* * *

 

« Je peux sortir du camion sans que tu essaies de me tuer ? » S’enquit Clint, en entrouvrant très légèrement la porte de son refuge.

« Non. »

« Mais Tony... »

« Peut-être que tu apprendras à te mêler de tes affaires, comme ça. »

« En quoi rester coincé dans un camion de glace m’apprendrait à me mêler de mes affaires ? » Rétorque l’archer. Il roule des yeux. Tony ne le voit pas faire (Clint a déjà refermé la porte) mais s’en doute. « Y a plus de chance que j’apprenne que me goinfrer de glace rend malade que ta leçon à la con. » Clint ricane, rouvre la porte et fait passer sa main. « T’en veux une ? »

Iron Man soupire. Il accepte le petit pot et la cuillère rouge qu’on lui tend. Appuyé contre la porte du camion de glace, Tony secoue la tête alors qu’il tire sur l’opercule.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que ton Matthew a une famille. »

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La famille, ce n’est pas que des liens du sang. » Explique Clint. « Son associé, c’est carrément sa famille. »

Silence. Silence. Silence. Tony n’a rien à dire.

« Tout comme vous êtes la mienne. »

« Clint... tu as un frère. »

« Et ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 03 : Famille
> 
> Tony n'est pas celui avec lequel je me sens la plus à l'aise. Clint l'est nettement plus. Niveau inspiration pour les personnages, j'essaie de me coller aux films et à la série mais, pour Hawkeye, aussi aux comics (notamment ceux de Fraction). On a malheureusement trop peu de scène avec Jeremy Renner dans les films.
> 
> J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Le lien de mon blog. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !
> 
> Skayt


	4. Jour 04

« Je te préviens. Si tu te décides pas à te bouger le cul et l'inviter... je le fais à ta place. »

« Tu l'inviterais à un rancard pour moi ? » Tony s'étonne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Clint. Même pas dans ses rêves ou dans un monde presque parfait.

« Nope. » Sourit l'archer haut perché, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. « Je l'inviterais à un rancard avec moi. »

Le milliardaire foudroie son ami du regard. Et pas qu'un peu, s'il-vous-plaît. Clint a droit au regard le plus noir que Tony a en stock... Il en a un sacré stock.

« Tu le connais même pas. »

« D'où le rancard. »

Stark grogne. Clint n'est peut-être pas aussi intelligent que Bruce ou lui mais il a assurément réponse à beaucoup de choses. Mieux vaut ne pas dire tout, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête… mais c’est dans cet ordre d’idée-là.

« Je l'ai vu le premier. »

« Tu as le très net désavantage de l’avoir bousculé à plusieurs reprises. Et le mec a pas l'air d'être grand fan. J’suis désolé mais… pfut. »

Une fois encore... c'est certainement vrai.

 

* * *

 

Tony a décidé, et il a été approuvé par Clint (même s'il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne des conseils de ce guignol), d'aller traîner plus régulièrement à Hell's Kitchen. Et de ne pas forcer les choses en allant rencontrer Murdock "par le plus grand des hasards". Ces choses-là se sentent, se devinent, et ne font pas bonne impression.

Donc il va traîner dans le trou du cul de l'enfer (« évite de dire ça devant lui. A mon avis il aime bien Hell's Kitchen ou il n'aurait pas fait son cabinet là... Surtout vu sa réussite à Columbia. »). Tony espère aussi, mais il tait cette info à Clint, rencontrer le diable de Hell's Kitchen. Daredevil. Il ne sait pas vers quel nom va sa préférence.

« Stark. » L'appelle une voix de derrière lui. Tony se tourne d'un bond, surpris. Jarvis ne l'a pas averti. Jarvis l'avertit toujours.

« Devil. »

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Tony marmonne. Il a peut-être prévu de rencontrer Daredevil mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu de réussir dès le premier soir. Les lèvres du justicier s'étirent.

Ah ouais. Il a zappé que le diable semble avoir une très bonne ouïe. Plus que très bonne, là, d'ailleurs.

« Je traîne. »

« Vous traînez... » Répète-t-on, sidéré.

« Ouaip. Je traîne. »

« Hell's Kitchen n'est pas un endroit sûr pour _traîner_. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je traîne. Je m'assure que certaines... connaissances sont en sécurité. »

Un point pour lui. Le diable recule d'un pas et ouvre la bouche, stupéfait. Il commence à regarder autour de lui. Il semble vérifier où ils se trouvent. Tony se demande pourquoi toutes ces simagrées. Et vas-y que je penche la tête sur le coté pour écouter. Et vas-y que je te penche la tête en arrière pour... c'est pas clair.

« Vous verriez mieux sans ces machins rouges devant les interstices pour les yeux. » Conseille-t-il. « Conseil d'ami. Conseil gratuit. »

« Conseil inopportun. » Termine Daredevil

Tony roule des yeux. Il a trouvé, lors de ses recherches les moins poussées, que Nelson & Murdock (mais surtout Murdock, il a l'impression) ont travaillé avec le diable de Hell's Kitchen. Alors qu'il n'avait pas forcément bonne presse, à l'époque. Tony se demande comment un avocat aveugle peut être amené à faire confiance à un pseudo-justicier accusé de terrorisme. Affaire à suivre. Mais pour en revenir à ses moutons : lors de ses recherches fructueuses, il a vu que Daredevil et Murdock ont travaillé ensemble... et ils semblent avoir sensiblement le même caractère de merde. Ça doit donner quand ils sont tous les deux.

« Vous vous assurez que Murdock va bien ? » Demande Tony. « Je suis pas sûr qu'il faille le croire quand il dit que son agression a rien à voir avec Fisk. »

Le sourire du justicier en rouge (pourquoi ils sont toujours en rouge ? Même lui ne déroge pas à la règle) se fane encore un peu plus.

« Vous saviez pas qu'il avait été... »

Une main gantée vient frotter ses côtes, comme si elles étaient et sont encore douloureuses. Le geste est inconscient. Tony le voit quand même et l'information rejoint toutes les autres en sa possession, dans un coin de son esprit. Tout ça peut l'aider à trouver qui est le diable. Savoir qui est le diable permet de savoir quelle est sa relation avec Murdock, pourquoi il a de suite accordé sa confiance au deux lascars. Savoir ça pour en savoir plus sur Matthew.

Ok. Clint a raison. Ça commence à déraper. Tant pis. Il a l'habitude des dérapages, après tout. Il garde toutefois le conseil « invite-le bordel de merde » à l’esprit. Sait-on jamais.

« Si. » Finit par dire le justicier. Sa voix est trop grave pour être normale. Il la modifie. Bon à savoir. « Je m'en suis déjà occupé. »

« Ah. » Stark parait déçu. « C'est pour ça les côtes doul- » Daredevil fait demi-tour sans un mot et saute sur le toit voisin. « Pigé. A plus, catwoman... » Soupire le milliardaire.

 

* * *

 

« Stark a demandé à Daredevil s'il s'assurait que j'aille bien. » Soupire Matt. « Ne rigole pas. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je t'assure que si. » Ricane Foggy. « Surtout quand on sait à quel point Daredevil et Matt Murdock sont tous les deux auto-destructeurs et font passer leur bien-être et leur santé en dernier. Si Daredevil veille sur Matt, que Matt veille sur Daredevil… y a un Foggy qui doit veiller sur ces deux idiots. Et Foggy est moyennement ravi de ça. Pas qu’il vous aime pas, les gars, mais bon... »

Tous deux attablés, Karen à leurs cotés, l'ambiance est au beau fixe et bon enfant. Pas de Stark. Pas de Barton. Pas de soucis car pas d'Avengers. Leur vie est devenue assez bizarre pour qu'il soit pour ainsi dire normal qu'ils aient des Avengers dans leur bureau. Yup. Normaaaal.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Je suis parti. »

Boum. Foggy fait cogner sa tête contre la table. Sa tasse tremble. Quelques gouttes de café se font la belle. Foggy refait cogner sa tête contre la table. Et encore. Et encore. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Matt fait glisser sa main afin que la tête de Foggy atterrisse dessus plutôt que sur le bois contreplaqué. Foggy réitère son geste deux fois encore avant d'abandonner.

« Fog... » Il soupire.

« Maaatt.. quand est-ce que tu comprendras que fuir c'est plus louche que de rester ? » Franklin souffle. « Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? Mon Dieu mais que vais-je faire de ce garçon ? »

« J'allais quand même pas rester. Il aurait fini par comprendre. On parle de Stark hein, pas du premier idiot venu. »

« Woh. Je pense bien que c'est la première fois que tu as une parole gentille pour Stark. » Foggy se tourne vers Karen. « On peut ouvrir la bouteille. Je l'avais mise au frais mais je pensais pas pouvoir un jour la déboucher. »

Matthew secoue la tête. Le cinéma de Foggy l'amuse plus que de raison. Néanmoins, après ça, il ne dit plus rien. Il a le sentiment d'avoir fait une connerie, la veille. Ça ne serait pas la première mais il aime les limiter.

Le fait est que Stark n'est pas idiot. Qu'il parte ou qu'il reste, le génie et Avengers aura rapidement associé ses deux identités. Il est fichu. Purée. Il est vraiment fichu.

 

* * *

 

Daredevil fronce les sourcils quand le bout de sa botte percute quelque chose. C'est plat, c'est fin, c'est certainement une enveloppe. Il soupire. On ne lui envoie pas souvent de courrier et, souvent, soit il doit s'échiner à le lire du bout des doigts et y passer le réveillon... soit il demande à Foggy. Il ne l'a plus demandé à Foggy depuis qu'il a appris.

Matt soupire. Encore. Il la ramasse du bout des doigts et roule des yeux sous son capuchon quand il reconnaît l'odeur de Stark. Ce milliardaire de malheur ne va rien lui épargner.

Matt sort son téléphone portable et demande à appeler Foggy. Il sait d'avance que son meilleur ami va s'inquiéter mais c'est lui qui a exigé être mis au courant de toute avancée, tout progrès, tout peu importe, dans l'affaire opposant Tony Stark à Matthew Murdock.

« Pas étonnant que tu ais une sale tronche, le matin. » Reçoit-il en guise d'accueil. « Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? » Bref silence sur la ligne. « Ne réponds pas à cette question. Ne réponds pas ou je t'en colle une. »

« D'accord. » Se contente Matt, amusé. L'agacement provoqué par Stark a tôt fait de diminuer.

« Tu t'es pris une balle dans la tête ? »

« Non. »

« Tu t'es pris une balle ailleurs que dans la tête ? »

« Non plus. »

« Un ninja a essayé de te couper en deux et tu te vides de ton sang au milieu de ton salon ? Je te préviens, j'ai déjà donné, et une fois pas deux, mec. »

« Non, Foggy. » Matt n'essaie pas de l'interrompre. C'est le petit rituel de Foggy, maintenant, sitôt l'appelle-t-il. Ça semble étrangement le détendre et l'aider à accepter la réalité.

« Tu t'es fait poignarder dix-sept fois ? Plus ? Moins... même si c'est moins c'est trop, hein, que tout soit clair entre nous. »

« Non plus. » Encore que là... Foggy a coutume de s'arrêter au ninja.

« Tu es blessé ? »

« Non. »

Son associé se tait. Songeur, il essaie d'évaluer à quel point Matt peut être en train de mentir quant à son état. Son abruti d'ami n'est pas tout très au fait de ce qui peut lui arriver.

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

« Rien de grave, Foggy. » Soupire Matty.

« Putain. » Matt entend du bruit à l'autre bout du combiné. Foggy se lève et commence à se préparer pour venir. Le justicier sourit un peu. Il a beau se dire que Foggy ne devrait pas faire tout ça, et certainement pas pour lui, ça réchauffe le cœur de le savoir comme ça, là. « Tu te poses sur ton canap ou ton lit et tu bouges pas. J'arrive. » Foggy jure.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. » Redit Matt.

« Ouais. Permet-moi d'en douter et de vouloir vérifier. »

Matt voudrait ne pas lui permettre mais ça ne changerait rien. Foggy peut être plus borné encore que lui ne l'est... ce qui est plutôt pas mal frustrant et agaçant. Il a l'impression qu'on ne l'écoute pas, quand ça arrive, et ~~sur~~ Foggy ne lui fait pas confiance quand il s'agit de prendre soin de lui et vivre seul. Le problème est que c'est justement parce que Foggy lui a fait confiance à ce sujet qu'il ne le croit plus aujourd'hui.

« Matty ? » Foggy appelle quinze minutes plus tard. « Matty ? »

Parfois, Matt se demande ce que pensent ses voisins de tout ce vacarme nocturne. Mais ils ne râlent pas entre eux et ne sont jamais venus se plaindre... ils ne peuvent quand même pas tous être durs de la feuille. Si ?

Quand Foggy arrive dans le salon et trouve son meilleur ami en boule sur le canapé, toujours dans son costume, mais n'ayant pas l'air d'être en train de s'y vider de son sang... Foggy souffle de soulagement. Il s'approche et Matt réagit à peine. Aussi épuisé soit-il, il aurait dû réagir, sursauter au moins. Matt ne peut quand même pas se sentir aussi en confiance auprès de lui !

« Hey ? Matty ? » Murmure Foggy en mettant ses mains de part et d'autre le masque et le lui retirant avec mille précautions (ou un peu moins, mille ça fait quand même beaucoup). « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Stark m'a envoyé une lettre. » Il marmonne en tendant l'enveloppe.

Foggy la prend et ne sait pas trop quoi en dire. Il s'est préparé à devoir traîner Matt jusqu'à son lit. La douche éventuellement s'il a vraiment trop de sang sur lui. Devoir le soigner assurément. Le suturer pourquoi pas, il s'est entraîné sur des bananes. Mais devoir lui lire une lettre ? Voilà qui n'est pas arrivé depuis des semaines.

« Euh.. » Il sourit quand il lit. « Tu ne veux certainement pas que je te lise tout mais, en gros, Stark te propose un rancard. »

Matt grogne et arrache le courrier des mains de son meilleur ami. « Passe-moi ça. Je vais lire moi-même. »

Ça pourrait être drôle si ce n'était pas blessant.

« Tu me fais pas confiance ? » Il demande. « Tu peux écouter mon cœur tu verras que... »

« C'est pas ça... C'est... Stark. Il peut pas vouloir de... à part s'il sait que je suis Daredevil ou pour se ficher de... »

Foggy soupire. Il se redresse et va s'installer près de son meilleur ami. Il passe un bras derrière le cou du justicier et l'attire vers lui. D'une main, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et feint ne pas voir la grimace douloureuse qui lui déforme les traits (il va s'en occuper après.. le moral avant, chez Matty c'est comme ça).

« Stark te ferait ça, selon toi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'en tant que Tony Stark, génie, machin truc chose et Avengers... il essaie d'optimiser son temps et que, de ce fait, il ne le gaspillera pas pour se moquer de toi ? »

Matt hausse les épaules. La pire des réponses en langage Murdock.

« Je t'ai pas tout lu car il en fait des tonnes. Tu es déjà agacé quand je te la joue Khal Drogo mais tu pleurerais si tu lisais sa lettre. Tu as de quoi le fait chanter avec ça. »

Les lèvres de l'avocat justicier s'étirent légèrement vers le haut. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin et la hoche de haut en bas. Il accepte de le croire. Un peu. Un peu c'est tout ce qu'il demande.

Un pas à la fois avec Matt.

 

* * *

 

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes. » Admet un Tony fichtrement mal à l'aise. Il se permet d'office de passer au tutoiement et espère que ça ne va pas déranger son locuteur

Matt ne se sent pas à sa place et sentir que Stark ne se sent pas non plus à sa place n'est pas des plus réconfortant... tout en l'étant paradoxalement au moins un petit peu. Il est reconnaissant à Stark d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de choisir un endroit situé en plein Hell's Kitchen et d'avoir pris la peine et le temps de lui décrire les lieux afin qu'il puisse s'y repérer. Matt a d'office eu la carte en braille, alors qu'il est certain que ce restaurant n'en propose pas en temps normal. Il secoue la tête, amusé. Stark dans toute sa splendeur. Tout ce qui l'a toujours royalement agacé chez le milliardaire fait qu'aujourd'hui il lui est reconnaissant pour ses attentions. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça fait beaucoup.

« Moi non plus. »

« Clint a parié que je devrais venir au cabinet pour t'inviter de vive-voix pour que tu songes ne serait-ce qu'à accepter. »

Le petit sourire de Matt se fane et disparaît. Il sait qu'il interprète mal les mots du milliardaire mais ils le confortent dans son idée initiale donc..

« Foggy m'a poussé à accepter. »

« Et tu l'as écouté ? »

« Ne pas écouter Foggy c'est s'exposer à de lourdes représailles. Je ne tiens pas à retrouver mon café truqué, salé ou plein de moutarde... Ou que sais-je encore. »

« Il ferait ça ? » Tony paraît perplexe. « Mais tu es... »

« Il faut réussir à passer au-dessus de... hum.. tout ça. » Matt désigne ses yeux et ses lunettes, l'air de rien, alors qu'il doute de plus en plus avoir eu raison.

« On va être clair tout de suite : si j'agis comme le dernier des cons, ou le premier, peu importe, je te laisse choisir, tu me le dis tout de suite... et si je recommence tu m'en colles une avec ta canne. »

« Deal. » Sourit Matt.

« Deal. » Sourit Tony en tendant sa main au-dessus des verres et couverts afin qu'ils concluent leur pacte. « Et, euh, je te tends la main. Juste en face de toi. Non plus à gau... roh puis laisse. Deal. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 04 : Premier/Dernier rendez-vous/amour


	5. Jour 05

Jack entre sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de son fils. Il sourit tristement en voyant le gamin, son gamin, endormi. Son cœur se serre et sa gorge se noue à la vue de la canne blanche qui repose contre le mur, entre la table de chevet et le lit. Les lunettes de soleil, aux verres teintés, sont de travers juste à côté, là où Matty pourra les attraper sans difficulté. Elles ne sont pas loin de la lampe de chevet, aujourd’hui privée de son ampoule. Jack en a eu besoin pour la cuisine et n’avait même pas les moyens de s’en payer une. Pas s’il voulait mettre quelque chose dans l’assiette de son fils. L’adulte soupire et continue son chemin. En chaussettes, il traverse la pièce. Il laisse la porte ouverte afin de profiter de la lumière du séjour et ne rien rencontrer de malencontreux.

Il ne rencontre rien de malencontreux. Avant, déjà, Matt ne laissait rien traîner. Aujourd’hui c’est devenu une nécessité.

Le boxeur s’installe sur le bord du lit. Matthew dort encore. Ça fait plaisir à voir, ça. Matt dort peu en ce moment. Matt dort mal depuis l’accident. Il dit toujours que tout est trop fort et Jack le croit. Il le connaît, son Matty. Il sait qu’il n’est pas en train d’en faire des tonnes pour essayer de se faire plaindre. On le plaint déjà assez.

Les sons sont trop forts ? Jack se contente de la version sous-titrée malentendant le soir, quand il n’éteint pas tout bonnement le téléviseur (et qu’il ne songe pas à le revendre). Les odeurs sont omniprésentes et entêtantes ? Jack fait son possible pour les amoindrir et fait en sorte qu’elles soient plus supportables pour son fils. Les goûts sont plus prononcés, plus identifiables ? OK. Pas de soucis. Même s’il ne comprend pas bien comment ça peut être à ce point, il limite les plats tout prêts, il s’essaie à la cuisine, demande à un ami cuisinier…

Il essaie de gérer à sa façon. Sa façon ne semble pas parfaite. Sa façon n’est pas parfaite. Elle n’est même pas idéale. Jack se sent perdu. Complètement perdu. Il n’a jamais imaginé qu’un truc pareil arrive à son gamin. Oooh, il sait, il l’a toujours su, que Matty était un brave gosse… il ne s’était cependant jamais dit que ce serait au point de pousser un homme sur la route pour lui éviter l’accident. Jack caresse les cheveux de Matthew et soupire. Quelle vie de merde.

Sitôt sa grosse main pataude et abîmée par les coups frôle-t-elle le crâne de Matt que celui-ci se redresse d'un coup. Effaré, il regarde partout alentours. En vain. Jack caresse du pouce la joue de Matt et essaie de le rassurer. Ce n'est pas facile. Vraiment pas facile.

« C'est moi mon grand. » Il chuchote. Sa grosse voix n’est pas faite pour être si basse. « C'est moi. »

« Pa ? »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais y retourner aujourd'hui. Si tu n'es pas encore prêt, si ce matin tu ne le sens pas, il n'y a pas de soucis. Les gars aiment bien t'avoir au gymnase. Rien ne presse. »

Matt inspire. Matt hésite. Matt ne sait pas. Matt ne sait plus.

Il veut y retourner. Il sait qu’il veut y retourner. Il veut retrouver une vie normale, après tout, et sa vie normale commence par-là. Il n'aura jamais plus une vie normale mais... le plus possible, un peu, quand même. Il ne sait pas.

« Matty... Je ne vais pas te forcer à y retourner. Je te laisse déterminer si tu es prêt ou pas. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Je vais y aller. »

« D'accord. » On entend bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il accepte ; qu’il se résigne à tenir sa promesse alors qu’il souhaite juste l’envoyer aux orties. « Mais sache que ça ne t'engage pas sur du long terme, d'accord ? »

Matty sourit. Il hoche la tête.

D’accord. Oui.

Ça ne fait que lui donner encore plus envie d’y aller aujourd’hui.

 

* * *

 

Jack ne va plus chercher Matthew à la sortie de l'école depuis des années. Il y va pourtant aujourd'hui. Les gars l'ont laissé s'en aller, à condition qu'il revienne aussitôt après et qu'il amène la mascotte avec. Il voit son fils sortir après la cohue. Il tape le sol de sa canne et heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans une école inconnue, qu'il connaît un peu les lieux, déjà.

Il s'arrête net quand il voit l'air débraillé de son fils. Jack connaît suffisamment son fils pour remarquer les problèmes qu'il rencontre. Il boite.

Furax, il dépasse et bouscule ceux qui traînent devant les grilles. Il s'arrête au niveau de Matt, ne lui laisse pas le temps d'arriver à lui, et se baisse. De plus près, il examine. Il voit un coup au niveau de sa tempe. Quelques traces de sang sur le col de son sweat-shirt. Il grince des dents. Jack prend la main de son fils et la pose sur son coude.

« On va voir ton prof. »

« Monsieur Murdock. » L'homme en question sort à ce moment. « Je voulais justement m'entretenir avec vous. »

Jack se crispe. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide pour qu'on lui demande de changer Matt d'établissement. « Il y a eu un petit... » L’enseignant hésite. Son regard se pose sur Matt, dont le visage est rivé vers le sol, puis sur le boxeur. Il soupire. « _Incident_ , ce matin, lors de la récréation. »

 

* * *

 

Tony soupire. Il regarde la table vide et les deux assiettes toujours propres. Il demande toujours à Jarvis de mettre deux couverts supplémentaires au cas où. Pour forcer la chance. Pour... peu importe.

Ils ne viendront pas.

Ils ne viennent jamais.

 

* * *

 

Matt est assis derrière la table. Celle qui a spécialement été installée pour lui, dans un coin du gymnase, lorsqu’il sortait tout juste de l’hôpital et n’était pas prêt à retourner à l’école. Il essaie de se concentrer, de lire… mais plus rien n'a de sens. Les lettres se brouillent, se mélangent, se ressemblent toutes. Il n’y arrive pas. Il n’y arrive plus. Il n’y arrivera jamais. Il est nul.

« Tu as besoin d’aide, mon grand ? » Propose Frank en tirant d’emblée la chaise à côté de l’enfant.

Frank n’est pas un habitué du gymnase. Frank vient à peine d’arriver. Frank ne va pas rester. Frank a à peine dix-sept ans et attend de pouvoir s’engager dans l’armée. Frank est sympa. Matt l’aime bien. Il ne le prend pas en pitié, ça change.

« J’ai encore du mal avec ça. » Murmure Matthew.

Il ne veut pas que son père entende cet aveu. Il serait déçu, Jack. Il rêve du meilleur pour son fils. Son fils n’aura jamais le meilleur. Toutes ses chances se sont évanouies le jour où il a perdu la vue. Jack n’a pas besoin qu’on lui rappelle cette dure réalité. Alors Matt tait ses difficultés et fait tout pour rendre son père fier de lui. Ce dernier est justement en train de se battre, aucun risque qu’il suive ce que se disent Matt et Frank.

« Tu permets ? » On demande. Encore une fois, sans attendre de réponse ni même son accord, Frank agit. Il prend le livre pour le mettre entre eux. « Donne ta main. »

Matt le fait. Il n’a rien à perdre.

Que peut-on encore perdre une fois qu’on a plus rien ?

« C’est quelle lettre, ça ? »

« Un C. »

« Ensuite ? »

« H. »

Ils continuent comme ça. Frank lui demande de quelle lettre il s’agit et Matt répond. Il répond tout le temps. Il n’hésite pas. Ou pas souvent. Et si ça arrive ce n’est pas longtemps. Plus il avance, plus il s’en rend compte, plus il sourit et paraît mieux. Il se relaxe et se redresse sur sa chaise. Son visage paraît moins renfrogné. Il semble plus léger.

« Frank ! Tu veux monter un peu sur le ring ? »

Frank a rarement droit à une telle offre. Il est nouveau et il est jeune, le tout combiné craint totalement quand il s’agit d’avoir l’occasion de faire ses preuves. L’adolescent se demande si ce n’est pas parce qu’il est allé aider le gamin qu’on lui propose ça, histoire de le remercier.

« Non merci. Ou tout à l’heure, peut-être. » Il refuse en souriant.

Le gamin lève le nez vers lui. La surprise se lit sur son visage. Frank sourit. Frank rit un peu.

« On continue ? »

« On continue. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 05 : Enfance


	6. Jour 06

Tony, après avoir péniblement et longuement insisté pour raccompagner Matthew (« Hell's Kitchen, mec. Hors de question que je te laisse te démerder tout seul dans un quartier qui pue à ce point. Je dois te rappeler que t'as été agressé y a pas trois jours ? Et fais pas ton avocat à me dire que ça fait plus de trois jours. ») ne s'en va pas immédiatement. Il reste un peu à traîner dans le quartier, s'assurer que personne ne les a suivis (il a déjà eu le coup. Quelqu'un qui les a suivis pour ensuite s'en prendre à son rendez-vous pour l'atteindre lui. Plus lâche et plus con tu crèves).

Ses sourcils se froncent quand il voit Daredevil, quelques minutes après, sauter de toits en toits avec toute l'agilité et la souplesse qui le caractérisent. D'un clic sur sa montre, présentant des excuses silencieuses à toutes les personnes à qui il a promis de ne rien faire, il enfile son armure et s'élève dans les airs.

Le diable s'arrête. Il l'a entendu et patiente sur le bord d'un toit. Et s'impatiente sur le bord d'un toit.

« Tu t'accordes même pas une nuit de repos ? »

« Vous ne vous accordez même pas le droit de tenir vos promesses ? » Réplique Daredevil. « Vous ne venez pas d'assurer à Murdock que vous ne mettriez plus le costume à Hell's Kitchen ? »

« Un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Le justicier se tend. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il n'est apparemment pas de cet avis.

« Et je ne mentais pas, à ce moment. »

« Je sais. » Admet Matt, à regret.

« Comment ? » Puis Tony hoche la tête. Matt grimace à cause du bruit. « Ah ouais. Super-sens, tout ça. »

« Comment ? » Puis Matt, un petit sourire satisfait et fier aux lèvres, hoche la tête. Tony grimace à cause de l'imitation. « Ah ouais. Tony Stark, mépris de la vie privée, tout ça. »

« T'es justicier, mec. Ta vie privée tu te la carres là où j'pense. »

L'avocat grince des dents et serre les poings. Sitôt apprend-il à apprécier (ouaip, même pas simplement tolérer) la présence de Stark que ce dernier s'empresse de se rendre aussi tête à claques que faire se peut. C'est quand même pas croyable, un mec pareil !

Néanmoins, il se relaxe quand même un peu quand il s'aperçoit (et il se fustige d'avoir été si long à le remarquer) que Tony a peut-être associé Daredevil à hyper-sens mais pas Matt Murdock au même terme et encore moins Matt Murdock au costume à cornes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? »

« J'ai toujours opéré à Hell's Kitchen. On est à Hell's Kitchen. J'opère à Hell's Kitchen. » Explique doctement Daredevil. « Il vous faut un schéma pour comprendre ou ça va aller ? »

« Ça va aller. Merci. » Tony s'approche un peu de Matt. Il espère que le diable ne fera pas demi-tour.

Il a tort d'espérer.

« Mais je sais qu'on est à Kitchen. L'odeur et la vétusté des routes et des bâtiments ne trompent pas mais... précisément dans le coin ? Pas moyen que tu aies su pour moi avant que j'ai mis mon armure. Tu. » Stark s'interrompt. « Tu t'assures que Matt aille bien ? Moh. C’est mignon. »

« Non. »

« Allez mec ! Sérieux ! Tu peux me le dire que t'as ce petit truc pour Matt ! Qui ne l'aimerait pas, hein ? A part Wilson. C'est un crétin donc c'est pas encore si étonnant. Sans vouloir être méchant ou désagréable, il s'est quand même fait chopper par un tout jeune justicier avec encore plus de gnangnanterie que Spidey, pas d’offense hein, et deux avocats tout juste diplômés. Donc... Je veux bien croire que l'association super-sens et loi soit top mais y a des limites. »

Matt regrette de ne pas pouvoir enregistrer ça car Tony vient quand même, sans offense, de l'attaquer sur deux fronts bien distincts.

On se méprend sur le sens de son petit sourire amusé. Tony ne le prend pas comme il faut, ce qui est normal et plutôt rassurant, mais pense qu'il se retient de se vexer. Fisk était un gros bonnet, quand même. Et loin d'être aussi stupide que Stark semble le penser.

« Je dirai rien à Matty, concernant ton petit crush sur lui. »

« Je n'ai aucun... peu importe comment vous appelez ça et ce que vous pensez, vous l'oubliez. »

« Nope. Sois tu l'admets, sois je le dis à Matthew. Et Foggy. Il va protéger Matt envers et contre tout et... et tu te casses. Bien sûr que tu te casses. Putain pourquoi faut toujours que je le fasse se casser ? »

 

* * *

 

Foggy et Karen apprennent à ne plus s'étonner de voir Tony arriver. Ça arrive une fois tous les deux jours minimum. Iron Man qui débarque, un café parfaitement dosé pour Matt dans une main, rien du tout dans la seconde (un second café pour lui, à l'occasion).

Les deux voient bien que Matt tolère, accepte et apprécie de plus en plus ces petits moments et ces attentions. Il prend de plus en plus souvent la peine et le temps de parler avec Tony et peste de moins en moins après lui. Foggy se moque de lui à l'occasion. Karen le félicite de se laisser approcher. Matt grogne systématiquement, appréciant peu le fait d'être considéré comme un animal farouche et qui se méfie de la main humaine.

Le fait est qu'il est farouche et se méfie de la main humaine.

« Quitte à sortir avec une personne riche et canon, je préfère autant que ce soit Stark que Elektra. » Foggy sourit en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « Au moins, Stark te laissera te reposer, la nuit, plutôt que t'emmener faire des bains de minuit dans la flotte gelée et que sais-je encore. »

Matt baisse la tête. Ses doigts jouent et tripotent le bout d'une serviette en papier. Son associé soupire. Il se passe (encore) un truc dans la caboche de Matty. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce dont il s'agit.

« C'est éphémère. Il ne sait pas qui je suis. Quand il le saura il... ça sera terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. »

Et un coup derrière la tête. Un !

« Crétin ! Putain Matt mais... autorise-toi à vivre, un peu, merde. Y a pas que quand on est chez moi que tu dois t'y autoriser. » Il réitère son geste. « Et il serait chié de mal le prendre. Je te signale que ce mec a pris un missile et est allé le faire péter dans l'espace en pensant que ce serait un voyage sans retour... alors bon. Tu m'excuseras mais s'il comprend pas... »

« Il est plus difficile d'accepter que des gens auxquels on tient se mettent délibérément en danger... quand bien même le fait-on soi-même. »

« Amen. » Termine Foggy. « Mais dis-toi que si moi j'ai pu l'accepter... no problemo pour Stark. »

Matt n'est pas convaincu. Il soupire et murmure un « oui. Peut-être. » qui ne tromperait personne.

« Matty ! Y avait plus ton café habituel donc je suis allé ailleurs mais ils ne l'avaient plus non plus donc je suis allé ailleurs et ils l'avaient mais ils n'avaient plus le mien donc je suis allé ailleurs mais ils n'avaient jamais les deux donc je suis allé m'en prendre un puis je suis retourné prendre le tien et j'espère qu'il est pas trop froid. » Tony entre avec toute son habituelle discrétion. L'air de rien, en posant la tasse devant Matt, il fait bien en sorte de frôler et d'initier un contact le plus durable possible. Foggy le voit et s'en amuse. Que Matt ne paraisse pas le remarquer également. « Bonne journée ? »

 

* * *

 

« Comment ça y a un truc de bizarre chez Matt ? » Soupire Clint.

Pourquoi est-ce toujours pour sa pomme ? Il n'est pas conseiller matrimonial, aux dernières nouvelles. Il n'en a ni les capacités, ni les fonctions, ni le salaire. Allongé sur le canapé, il écoute néanmoins les dernières avancées dans l'affaire « Tatt ».

Quitte à se taper tous les détails, y compris les plus ennuyeux, et devoir apprendre à Tony à ne pas être (ou l'être moins) un connard capacitiste... il s'est octroyé le droit de pouvoir leur donner un nom de code.

« Je sais pas... Y a un truc, chez Matt, et c'est bizarre quoi. »

« Oui. C'est un peu le sens d'il y a un truc bizarre chez Matt. »

« Pourquoi tu poses la question, alors. » Râle Tony. « Mais c'est un ensemble de choses qui me font penser qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. »

« Il est aveugle. C'est normal qu'il appréhende le monde différemment de toi. Et rassurant aussi. » Ajoute Clint après réflexion. « Personne n'appréhende le monde comme toi à part les psychopathes. »

Tony essaie de lancer un pamplemousse à la figure de l'archer mais ce dernier l'attrape sans mal. Merde. Loupé. La prochaine fois, il le fera quand Clint ne regarde pas. S'il ne regarde pas, pas moyen qu'il sache ce que Tony prépare. Clint fait surtout confiance à ses yeux, à défaut de pouvoir faire confiance à ses oreilles. Le fait qu'il ait une vue plus qu'aiguisée aide.

Matt, lui...

« Je pense que Matt a des super-sens. »

Clint roule des yeux. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te donne l'impression de mieux entendre que la moyenne que c'est surnaturel ou _hyper_. Ne confonds pas tout. »

« Je t'assure que... »

« Tt. Tu ne m'assures rien du tout. Tu as perdu le droit de m'assurer des trucs le jour où tu m'as assuré ne pas être intéressé par Matthew. »

 

* * *

 

« Pourquoi Daredevil ne sort-il qu'une fois qu'il fait nuit noire ? »

Daredevil regarde Iron Man d'un air blasé. Pourquoi il lui a demandé de lui prêter main forte, déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que l'amour rend aveugle.

Que Foggy ne sache jamais qu'il a pensé ça. Il s'agit de sa blague préférée sitôt Matt entame-t-il une relation... Et si en plus il apprenait que Amour et Tony ont été associés, c'est la fin de tout.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que les patrouilles, en été, sont plus courtes qu'en hiver ? Les nuits d'hiver sont longues, après tout. »

« Stark... » Gronde Matt.

« Et tes semelles sont anti-dérapantes ? Elles sont cloutées ? Y a quoi pour t'empêcher de te rétamer quand le bord des toits est glissant ? »

« L'entraînement et la pratique » Répond juste le justicier. Les dernières semaines lui ont appris qu'il ne sert à rien de ne pas répondre à Tony car celui-ci ne se lasse pas. Il faut lui demander de se taire de temps à autre, ne pas répondre de temps en temps, jouer le jeu le reste du temps. Là encore... Pratique et entraînement. « Vous devriez essayer. »

« Boarf. Non. » Tony se tourne vers Matt. Il fixe sa bouche. Il s'en détourne vite. « Est-ce que tu regardes les étoiles en pensant à Matt et... »

« Stark. Si vous ne la fermez pas... c'est vous qui allez voir les étoiles. » Menace Matt.

« Capiche. » Tony lève les mains en signe de reddition. « Juste une dernière question... c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? »

Le club qu'il se reçoit en pleine figure l'instant qui suit, honnêtement, Tony l'a très bien vu venir. Il l'évite sans mal en se baissant au bon moment.

« Vous me fatiguez, Stark. » Soupire Matt en se levant et descendant d'un bond.

L'autre comprend qu'il s'agit du signal « qu'il saura être le signal quand il le verra ».

C'est ça ou alors il vraiment prodigieusement agacé le diable... qui a une patience d'ange.

 

* * *

 

« Un peu plus et je te ramenais chez Matt pour t'allonger sur son canap et pas sur un putain de banc public. »

Matt est ravis d'apprendre que Tony ne s'est pas décidé à le ramener chez lui. Encore qu'il eut pu prétexter être chez Foggy, au resto ou au boulot mais il préfère limiter les mensonges un maximum. Péniblement, il se redresse. Il lève la tête et, au radar, cherche à savoir où il se trouve.

« Si tu reconnais pas où on est, mec, c'est chez un toubib que je t'amène. T'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? » Tony approche un doigt et le pose sur la fine pellicule de kevlar qui recouvre les interstices. « Aaah. Malin. J'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait aussi faire office de protection pour les yeux. J'étais resté dans l'optique "les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme", toutes ces conneries, tu vois. »

Matt est étonné. Il n'a jamais pensé au fait que ça puisse protéger ses yeux. Pas plus qu'il ne pensait que c'est le reflet de l'âme. Pour lui, un homme aveugle n'a simplement pas besoin de ça.

« Puis le regard en dit beaucoup. Si quelqu'un que tu connais bien te croise ainsi accoutré, il pourrait prendre des photos et les diffuser au bureau. Ou sur Facebook. Ou sur Twitter. Ou sur instagram. Ou sur snapchat. Ou sur.. »

« Vous allez tous me les faire ? »

« Yik yak. »

Matt lance son bâton, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, sur le milliardaire. Ce dernier grogne de mécontentement.

« Tu t'entendras bien avec Clint, toi. Toujours à vouloir me balancer des trucs dans la gueule. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 06 – Etoiles


	7. Jour 07

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller faire du... » Tony hésite. Apparemment ce qu'il s'est dit sonne beaucoup mieux dans sa tête qu'à l'oral. « _Patin_. »

« Du patin ? » Répète Matt afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. Deux solutions : où Tony n'a pas réfléchi longtemps avant de proposer ça (ce qui serait étonnant de la part du milliardaire) ou il sait que Matt est Daredevil (si c'est ça alors il le prend remarquablement bien). « Tony... »

« Du ski ? Tu préfères peut-être le ski. Le ski ça me va très bien aussi, hein. »

Matt soupire et se dit qu'il n'en pipera mot à Foggy. Son ami serait un peu trop amusé.

« Non. Le patin me va très bien. » Marmonne Matt. Il craint les autres propositions qui peuvent lui être faites. Il ne veut pas les savoir. Nope. Sous aucun prétexte.

Le sourire de Iron Man est évident. Il s'entend dans sa voix. Dans ses « cool », ses « parfait » et ses « ouais ». Pour le moment, Matt ne s'en veut pas d'avoir accepté au lieu d'expliquer à Tony pourquoi il vaut mieux pour lui d'éviter. Il regrettera plus tard, promis.

 

* * *

 

Tony sourit en voyant à quel point son compagnon peut ne pas se sentir confortable, ainsi perché sur des patins, debout sur la glace. Autour d'eux, des couples et des familles. Des jeunes qui se tiennent la main et évitent des gamins qui tombent ou qui crient à en réveiller un mort. Les grimaces et l'air apeuré de l'avocat sont au moins aussi adorables que les morveux qui...

Ouais. Non. Matt les dépasse amplement.

Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un bonnet bien enfoncé sur la tête, les mains gantées, le justicier se demande quand Tony va comprendre que le patin à glace et lui ne sont pas deux grands amis.

Il craint que la réponse ne soit pas « _incessamment sous peu_  » et s'apparente davantage à un «  _clairement pas tout de suite et tu auras du bol s'il le remarque, mon coco_  ». Matt espère qu'il va avoir du bol... et félicite Daredevil de ne pas être sorti la nuit précédente. S'il avait dû subir ça avec les contusions que le diable récolte à chaque fois... peut-être que Tony aurait compris.

Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

« Prêt ? »

Peu rassuré, Matt tourne la tête vers la grande surface gelée. Pleine de monde. Pleine de reflets du soleil. Il ne voit rien (c'est clairement ce qu'il déteste en hiver. En hiver, il devient régulièrement totalement aveugle). Il y a tellement de bruit qu'il ne repère plus aucun son... ou alors juste ceux proches de lui. Il ne sait pas comment il va faire s'il perd Tony là-dedans. Il prie pour ne pas le découvrir.

Sa main droite, fourrée dans sa poche, songe à envoyer un message d'appel à l'aide à Foggy. Peut-être peut-il prétexter une urgence pour faire partir Matt ?

Peut-être peut-il aussi dire la vérité à l'homme de fer.

« Prêt. » Répète Matt, peu assuré et peu rassuré.

Il ne va pas pouvoir le faire. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il...

Il est l'homme sans peur. Daredevil, que diable. Bien sûr qu'il peut le faire et qu’il va le faire.

Au début, puisqu'il teste les capacités de patinage de Matt, Tony reste avec lui. Il le relève chaque fois qu'il tombe (et la plupart ne sont même pas volontaires histoire de donner le change) et lui assure que ce n'est pas grave. Que ça arrive à tout le monde. Quand ils bousculent un enfant, Tony se hâte de l'emmener plus loin, l'air de rien, limite en sifflotant (heureusement qu'il ne le fait pas vraiment). Quand Tony essaie de rattraper Matt en cours de chute et qu'il est, à la place, entraîné à sa suite, il éclate de rire tout en remettant le bonnet.

C'est après que tout dérape réellement.

On les bouscule et ils se perdent. Matt perd Tony et ne sait plus le retrouver dans cette masse grouillante et gelée, couverte de la tête aux pieds, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tombant tous les deux mètres. L'avocat ne déroge pas à la règle. Lui aussi tombe une paire de fois, bousculé par quelqu'un en cours de chute. Intérieurement, il s'insulte. Il aurait pu éviter ce fiasco, ce calvaire. Il lui suffisait de rappeler à Tony que ses lunettes ne sont pas sur son nez pour faire joli (et qu'il ne sait même pas si elles lui vont, et qu'il doit se contenter de l'assurance des autres que oui).

« C'est le monsieur là. » Geint une petite voix enfantine.

Le gosse renifle bruyamment tandis qu'il tire ses parents derrière lui. Une grosse main se pose sur l'épaule de Matthew. Il sursaute. Il ne sait pas si c'est Tony. Ce n'est pas Tony. Tony n'aurait pas initié ce contact inopportun. Tony a assez vite compris qu'il ne faut pas prendre Matt par surprise. Au moins une chose qu'il a comprise et retenue.

Même si Matt peut ne pas suivre le mouvement et serait capable de s'en aller, prendre ses jambes à son cou (encore qu'il est pas tout à fait sûr de ça), on le retourne de force.

« Vous trouvez ça malin, hein. Vous en prendre à un enfant. _Aaah,_ c’est fin, hein. »

Matt ouvre la bouche. Ce n'est jamais au bon moment que les mots commencent à manquer.

« Quoi ? Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? » Ricane le père. « Sans ces lunettes ridicules, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. » Une langue claque contre un palais. « Des excuses ne seraient pas de trop, je pense. »

Il n'en peut définitivement plus. Trop de bruits et d'odeurs et maintenant ça. Matt n'est même pas certain de réellement être en train de regarder son interlocuteur. Il espère que oui mais se doute que non. En temps normal, déjà, il n'est pas toujours précis alors aujourd'hui.

« Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? » Crache-t-on.

L'homme attendait apparemment que Matt retire ses lunettes puisqu'il le fait, énervé, l'instant d'après.

« Oh merde. » Sont ses premiers mots quand il voit le regard fixe et peu alerte de Matt. Son mouvement de recul également. « Oh putain. Merde. »

Le justicier se sent plus désemparé, faible et effrayé ici, sur la glace, en tant que Matt Murdock qu'à n'importe quel moment où il est Daredevil. Les gens, les humains... interagir avec n'est pas aisé.

Les cogner en tant que Daredevil, oui. Les défendre en tant que maître Murdock, no problemo. Le reste ? Ça coince.

Un instant, Matthew se dit que le père va lui reprocher d'être en train de patiner (ou d'essayer) alors qu'il est aveugle. Il se le reproche déjà lui-même donc il n'est plus vraiment à ça près. Ça n’est que la suite logique de sa journée de merde, en plus.

Grosse erreur de sa part. Ça a le mérite de calmer son interlocuteur. C'est comme si l'autre homme venait de se prendre l'effet d'une belle douche froide. Il s'insulte tout bas.

« Vous... vous voulez peut-être de l'aide pour... Hum... Retrouver le bord ? »

Matt accepte sans hésiter. Un peu qu'il a besoin d'aide. Il ne peut vraiment plus supporter ça. Sa main droite, de nouveau dans sa poche, tourne et retourne le téléphone qui y est rangé. Il faut qu'il appelle Foggy.

« Je... Euh. Je vous propose mon bras. »

Après quelques minutes, et une paire de chutes savamment évitées, Matt retrouve la bien-aimée sensation de neige sous ses patins (qu'il s'empresse d'ôter en se faisant la promesse de ne jamais plus en remettre). Ses lunettes retrouvent leur place sur le haut de son nez, après une nouvelle flopées d'excuses. Matt en murmure à son tour pour l'enfant, ce qu'il a voulu faire depuis l'instant où Tony et lui lui ont foncé dedans. La famille ne demande pas son reste et s'empresse de s'éloigner. Matt peut les comprendre. Il les comprend.

« Appel Foggy. » Murmure-t-il après à son téléphone.

Son meilleur ami décroche rapidement.

« Tu es occupé ? » Il demande.

« Rien qui ne puisse être remis à plus tard. Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis à Central Park. Tu.. tu peux venir me chercher, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« T'avais pas rendez-vous avec Tony ? »

« ... »

« Oh. » Foggy doit avoir fait tomber quelque chose en se relevant d'un bond puisqu'il insulte le roi des ours après un gros boum. « J'arrive. »

« Merci. » Souffle Matt, vraiment reconnaissant.

« Je t'appelle quand je suis à Central, que tu me dises où tu... ouais. Euh. On se rejoint à la statue d'Alice ? Ton radar te permet de la trouver, non ? »

Au faible « oui » de Matt, Foggy comprend que c'est un « non ».

« J'ai vraiment rien capté à tes capacités... » Bougonne-t-il. « Mais reste où tu es. Je te retrouverai. »

Ils raccrochent. Matt obtempère. Il reste là où il est et ne songe même pas à s'en aller. Il soupire. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, il souffle et compte jusque cinq. Il reprend son calme.

Au fond, une partie de lui espère que Tony le trouve en premier... une autre souhaite ne plus avoir affaire à lui pour aujourd'hui.

Un bon quart d’heure plus tard, Foggy le rappelle pour lui demander où il se trouve. Quand Matt lui répond, Foggy raccroche de nouveau et est là incessamment sous peu.

Il pose les mains sur les épaules couvertes de son meilleur ami et serre un peu. Il ne lui retire pas le bonnet, même pour plaisanter. Il ne le découvre pas. Matthew malade est un triste spectacle. Spectacle qu'il comprend mieux maintenant qu'il sait pour les sens développés.

« Matty ? » Il parle tout bas. « Un problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tony t'a quand même pas planté en plein Central Park. Si ? »

« Je. On s'est perdu et... J'ai du mal à me repérer sur la glace et quand il y a autant de monde et de bruit. »

« Tu as du mal à te repérer sur la glace. » Répète son collègue. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur la gla- » Il frappe le haut du crâne de Matt. « Tu lui as pas signalé que le patinage était un peu compliqué pour toi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait séparés et... on peut rentrer à l'appart ? »

Matt a l'air tellement pitoyable que Foggy le fait de suite se redresser. Quand il le voit avancer et grimacer, il s'enquiert de ce qui s'est passé.

« Je suis tombé. »

Foggy pouffe. « Je t'imagine bien jouer le gros nul sur la glace. Pour une fois que tu ne serais pas doué pour quelque chose. » Ça l'amuse. Ça l'amuse nettement moins quand il voit son meilleur ami baisser la tête. « Tu faisais pas exprès ? »

« Il y a trop de monde. Je.. je peux m'en sortir, sur la glace. Vraiment. Je t'assure mais... »

« Mais pas quand c'est aussi bondé. » Termine Foggy. L'autre hoche la tête pour confirmer. « Je suis désolé mec. Tu veux qu'on y aille ou tu veux que je t'aide à trouver Tony ? »

Matt apprécie l'offre et opte quand même pour la première. Le bruit commence vraiment à être éreintant. Il déplie sa canne et Foggy prend, l'air de rien, sa main pour la poser au niveau de son coude.

« On va prendre un taxi. Je pense que tes sens ont assez souffert pour aujourd'hui. »

 

* * *

Ils sont en plein entraînement (Clint essaie d’enseigner les rudiments du combat rapproché au milliardaire, pour les rares fois où son armure n'est pas là pour lui sauver la mise. Les cours de Steve n’ont guère été probants mais, pour le moment, l’archer s’en tire mieux) quand Tony décide de remettre Matt sur le tapis.

Pour sa défense, c’était pas prémédité. C’est la faute de Clint. Quelle idée, aussi, de lui demander pourquoi il est aussi naze et distrait. Forcément que Matthew sera cité responsable.

« Il m’a planté en plein rendez-vous. »

L’archer laisse son nouveau coup en suspens. Il reste toutefois vigilant. Tony est peut-être à chier mais il est fourbe. « Qu’est-ce que t’as fichu ? »

« Pourquoi c’est tout de suite ma faute ? »

« Parce que c’est tout le temps ta faute. Tu foires toutes tes relations parce que tu es trop toi. Donc qu’est-ce que tu as foutu, tête de gland ? »

Face à telle insulte, Tony fusille du regard son entraîneur et locuteur mais ne fait rien de plus. Il n’a aucun projectile à lui lancer à la figure, exception faite de ses chaussures… mais il préfère les garder. ~~Le~~ Iron Man soupire.

« Si je savais. On était bien. Je trouve qu’on était bien. Je pense qu’on était bien et… on s’est perdu de vue. » Clint hausse les sourcils et pince les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Tony continue, donc. « Et apparemment on était pas si bien que ça. Il a pas cherché à me retrouver et s’est barré. »

« Un homme aveugle t’a perdu de vue, Tony. Wouaw. Je suis sous le choc. »

Tony lui concède volontiers ce point. Ou pas si volontiers que ça. Et il s’insulte, aussi. Un peu. Seulement dans sa tête. Pas besoin que Clint soit au courant de tout. Pas besoin que Clint ait davantage de munitions contre lui. Il lui en donne déjà bien assez.

« Assis. » Ordonne l’archer.

« Euh... » Tony hausse un sourcil. « T’es sérieux ? »

Le regard noir qu’il récolte tend à dire que oui, il est sérieux. Tony s’installe en tailleurs sur les tapis. Que Clint fasse de même, après s’être approché du mur pour s’y appuyer et s’être emparé de deux bouteilles d’eau, l’est moins. Qu’il retire sa chaussure pour la soupeser, c’est pas stupéfiant non plus. Inquiétant, oui, un chouïa, mais pas autre chose.

« Donc… explique. Et depuis le début, j’te prie. T’es bien gentil mais j’suis pas devin, moi. »

« On était à Central Park. On a été séparé à cause du monde. Il est parti sans rien dire, sans même essayer de… me permettre de le retrouver. » Grimace Tony.

« T’en es sûr ? » Se contente de demander son interlocuteur. « Je veux dire… vous avez été séparés combien de temps avant que tu te décides à rentrer, toi aussi ? »

« J’sais pas, moi. » Il hausse les épaules. « Vingt minutes ? »

Le sniper hoche la tête. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas se débarrasser d’une de ses chaussures. « T’es pas venu à l’esprit qu’il a peut-être attendu, pendant ces vingt minutes ? J’en sais rien, hein, mais, franchement Tony… vingt minutes, c’est que dalle. Surtout quand t’es paumé à Central Park. »

« Peut-être. Merde. »

« Vous étiez où, quand vous avez été séparés? Parce qu’il a peut-être aussi été trouver refuge dans un endroit chaud. Y caille, en ce moment. »

« Ouais. J’sais pas. » Le visage de Tony est à l’image de ses mots : peu convaincu. « Le _Loeb Boathouse_ était le resto le plus proche et il y était pas. »

Clint pince les lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncent tandis que ses yeux se plissent. Il dévisage, silencieux, l’idiot qui lui fait face et qui ose faire une petite moue agacée. Il recommence à soupeser sa chaussure. Il sent qu’il va la lui jeter à la figure sous peu. Reste à voir s’il y mettra toute sa force et sa dextérité ou s’il se contentera d’un petit lancé gentillet.

« Ôte-moi d’un doute… vous n’étiez pas à _The Lake_ , si ? »

« C’est encore le meilleur endroit pour faire du patinage en extérieur. »

Ça ne manque pas. Clint envoie, avec toute sa précision, sa chaussure en plein dans le nez du milliardaire. Ce dernier, les mains plaquées sur le visage, gémit de douleur. Il ose encore demander du regard à son ami la raison de son geste.

C’est donc tout naturellement que Clint retire la deuxième chaussure et l’envoie rejoindre la première.

« Mais qu’est-ch qui ch’pach, chette fois ? » Marmonne Tony. « Qu’est-ch que ch’ai fait ? »

« Tu as sérieusement emmené un homme aveugle patiner à _The Lake_? Alors qu’il y a toujours un monde fou, là-bas ? » Crache Clint. « Tu sais peut-être construire des trucs impossibles à construire mais ne pas te comporter comme un con, non, tu sais pas faire. »

De derrière ses mains, on voit la bouche du génie s’ouvrir. Elle se referme aussitôt.

« Démerde-toi tout seul, avec Matthew. » Souffle Clint en se relevant. « Et s’il t’envoie sur les roses, tu pourras t’estimer heureux. N’importe qui ferait bien pire que ça. »

 

* * *

 

Tony a tôt fait de comprendre que Clint a raison et qu’il va effectivement avoir du pain sur la planche. Le lendemain, quand il arrive chez Nelson & Murdock (ce qui n’est, en soi, pas si étonnant vu qu’il y va tous les deux jours), ce sont Foggy et Karen qui l’accueillent.

Autant le premier ne l’inquiète pas des masses… la seconde lui rappelle beaucoup trop Pepper pour qu’il se sente tout à fait serein.

« Du balais. » Se contente de dire Foggy. Les bras croisés, il fait bien en sorte de bloquer le passage. Avec la grande blonde à ses côtés, il est entre l’entrée et le bureau de Matt.

« Foggy, j’ai… merdé. »

« Ouais. Encore. Ça commence à faire beaucoup en même pas trois semaines, non ? »

« J’ai coutume de foirer mes relations. »

« Heureux de l’apprendre. Raison de plus pour que vous partiez. Matty a pas besoin d’aide pour foirer ses relations. »

« Foggy... » Insiste Tony. « Je … s’il-te-plaît. Je veux juste le voir. Lui parler. »

Les épaules de l’avocat se détendent d’un chouïa. Il ne bouge pas pour autant. Pas fou, l’asticot. Foggy, toujours dos à la porte, hausse un sourcil et… demande à Matthew s’il est ouvert au dialogue. Perplexe, Tony regarde alentours à la recherche du second partenaire. Rien. Matt n’est pas là.

Enfin si. Si. Matt est là. Matt est dans son bureau, la porte fermée, loin d’eux. Tony le sait car la porte s’ouvre et que celui qu’il est venu voir apparaît.

« Non. »

« Matt, écoute… je suis désolé. Et c’est pas quelque chose que je dis souvent. Tu peux demander à Clint. Je... »

« Tu m’as demandé d’aller patiner ou skier. J’allais refuser. Honnêtement… j’allais refuser. Puis je me suis dit que tu n’étais quand même pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué que j’étais aveugle. Tu es resté à mes côtés, au début. Et je pensais ‘ _génial, on dirait pas mais il a remarqué quand même sans, en plus, en faire trop_ ’. Sauf qu’il n’est pas question d’essayer d’en faire trop et surprotéger ou non. Avec toi, je viens de comprendre que je dois me demander si tu t’en _souviens_ ou non. » Foggy et Karen se regardent du coin de l’œil. « Est-ce que tu te souviens que je ne peux pas voir ce que tu me montres ? Est-ce que tu te souviens que je ne peux pas éviter tout le monde ? Surtout quand tu me tiens pour que je ne tombe pas, _encore une fois_. Est-ce que tu te souviens que je ne peux pas voir quand on s’enfuie en vitesse après avoir bousculé un gamin ? Un gamin, Tony ! » Les deux spectateurs grimacent. « C’est grâce au père du gamin que j’ai pu quitter _The Lake_. J’ai dû appeler mon meilleur ami à l’aide pour qu’il me fasse sortir de là. Tu sais depuis quand je n’ai pas utilisé cette méthode pour quitter un rancard ? Toujours. Tu es le _pire_ , Tony. »

Foggy souffle. Seul Matt entend le « outch, dur » qu’il murmure.

Et, franchement ? Matt s’en fiche.

« Je t’ai cherché pendant vingt minutes. » Essaie de se défendre Tony.

Et les deux autres savent alors qu’il vient encore un peu plus d’aggraver son cas.

« J’ai erré sur la glace pendant dix minutes. J’ai attendu Foggy pendant plus de vingt minutes. » Il serre les dents. « Et tu étais donc déjà sur le retour ? »

« Merde. » Murmure Tony. Il fait un pas en avant. Il croise les doigts pour que Foggy et Karen ne fassent pas de même pour l’empêcher d’approcher.

Ils n’ont pas besoin de le faire. Matthew paraît avoir remarqué le geste et recule d’un pas chaque fois que Tony en fait un. Si le milliardaire tourne, l’avocat fait de même. C’est vraiment à croire qu’il sent chacun des gestes de son vis-à-vis.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

Matt pince les lèvres. Tony ferme les yeux. Il a l’impression que c’est encore plus difficile avec Matthew qu’avec Pepper. C’était incroyablement difficile avec Pepper.

« Si. » Soupire Matt. Il semble tellement résigné que Stark lève les yeux et sourit. « Si. »

L’instant qui suit, Tony a droit à un petit coup de canne dans le tibia. Foggy siffle de douleur. Karen grimace pour les mêmes raisons. Ils sont tous les deux étonnés du geste de Matthew. Pas Tony. Tony semble plus heureux que jamais. Encore un point commun entre ces deux idiots.

« Tu penses que tu peux même m’en donner un deuxième pour le c- »

Matt ne se fait pas prier.

« Je suppose que je vais vraiment devoir me racheter, maintenant. Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Demain soir ? »

« Aussi. »

« Après-demain soir ? »

« Toujours. »

Foggy toussote dans l’espoir d’écourter ce massacre. Son partenaire de meilleur ami veut, certes, continuer avec Tony mais il ne va pas pour autant lui simplifier l’existence. Il a là l’occasion rêvée de lui refuser toutes les dates qu’il lui propose et ce… sans avoir à mentir. Daredevil est occupé tous les soirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 07 – Patinage / Ski / Luge


	8. Jour 08

Quand Tony est, pour la première fois, invité à monter et entrer... il songe à demander à Matthew de répéter afin d'être certain d'avoir bien tout compris et non d'avoir eu une hallucination auditive. Sait-on jamais. Mais non. Même pas. Matt secoue la tête, plus amusé qu'agacé et, avec une aisance et une précision qui ferait pâlir de jalousie des homologues voyants, lui frappe l'arrière du crâne.

Y a pas que Daredevil qui risque de bien s'entendre avec Clint.

Une fois à l'étage, à l'intérieur même, le milliardaire comprend mieux comment, avec le maigre salaire que Foggy et lui se versent, il parvient à se payer un machin pareil.

« Ah ouais. Géant c'est géant. » Il siffle. « Je pensais pas que c'était autorisé de foutre des bazars aussi énormes devant des habitations. »

Matt hausse les épaules. « Même si ça ne l'était pas, ça ne les empêcherait pas de le faire. La voix des petits a peu d'importance tant que les grands peuvent s'en mettre plein les poches. »

« C'est un discours... intéressant pour un avocat qui sort avec un milliardaire. »

Les lèvres de Matthew s'étirent légèrement. C'est sûr que rappelé de cette manière... c'est pas top. Pour lui c'est pas top. Il désigne le canapé afin que Tony s'y assoit et demande ce qu'il souhaite boire. Évidemment, Iron Man ne s'exécute pas sans rien dire. Il ne s'exécute même pas du tout. Et après ça ose se plaindre que Captain lui fasse peu confiance quand il s'agit de suivre le plan. Matt trouve pourtant les raisons limpides.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je m'en occupe. »

Matt serre les dents. Tony le voit tout de suite. Ça et les mains qui se crispent autour de la canne qu'il vient de replier, ça ne trompe pas. Il s'approche, retire prudemment l'objet des mains de son hôte (qui a un lancé redoutablement précis en plus d'avoir la même prédilection bizarre que Clint et Daredevil visant à lui jeter tout et n'importe quoi à la figure.

« Je t'en pense pas pas capable. » Il se rattrape comme il peut. C'est pas très probant. « Juste... Matty... »

« Que veux-tu boire ? » Redemande Matt. Borné, il ne va pas se laisser amadouer aussi facilement. Tony creuse dans sa mémoire pour trouver qui parmi les gens qui lui sont proches et qui comptent suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'il ne veuille pas juste se laisser servir, aurait cédé. Pas Pepper, en tout cas. Ni Clint. Ni Bruce. Certainement pas Nat. Sam, nope. Cap ? Jamais. Et.. bon bah c'est tout.

« Un jus de mangue. »

Matt roule des yeux et se dirige vers la cuisine.

« Un jus de pomme ça fonctionne aussi monsieur « je n'ai pas d'alcool chez moi ». »

« J'ai de l'alcool chez moi. » Le corrige Matt en saisissant un verre. « Mais je préfère ne pas t'en proposer. » Il sort une bouteille du frigo. Tony, qui observe, s'aperçoit que Matt n'a pas fait glisser ses doigts sur l'étiquette en braille accolée à la bouteille. « Et j'ai du jus de mangue. Ne crois pas que j'ignore les rares boissons non-alcoolisées qui trouvent grâce à tes yeux. »

Tony les écarquille, ses yeux. Maintenant dans le canapé (il y a des batailles qu'il est inutile de mener. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Risquer agacer et perdre Matthew pour faire le service est une idée stupide), Tony s'interroge à voix basse sur comment diable Matt a su. Il est comme Pepper.

La vache.. il drague et couche peut-être avec tout le monde... mais il y a totalement un type de personne qui l'intéresse.

« Tu décores pas ? »

« Pourquoi je décorerais ? » Réplique Matt en se posant près du héros et lui tendant son verre. »C'est pas comme si je pouvais la voir ou invitais du monde à l'appart. »

Tony dévisage longuement l'avocat. Il a retiré ses lunettes un peu après leur arrivée, quand Tony s'étonnait quant à la luminosité des lieux. Son regard ne vise pas au bon endroit. Jamais. Toujours un peu trop à droite ou trop à gauche. Trop haut parfois. Occasionnellement trop bas. Il comprend pourquoi Matt a toujours ses lunettes sur le nez. Son regard pourrait malheureusement en déranger certain. Pas que ça ait de l'importance mais, connaissant le spécimen, le dérangement de certaines personnes le dérangerait lui aussi.

« Et Foggy ? » Il demande.

« Il sait que je n'ai pas besoin de décorer. »

« Même pas un sapin ? » Insiste Tony. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi il insiste autant ou pourquoi ça compte autant pour lui que Matt se plonge un peu dans l'esprit de noël. Il a toujours eu horreur des sapins et toutes ces conneries. Ça rimait bien trop avec solitude des fêtes de famille.

Il s'insulte. Matt est seul, justement.

« Tu fêtes Noël avec Foggy ? »

« Pendant quelques années, oui. » Murmure Matt.

La suite se devine. Plus maintenant. Quelque chose a changé entre eux et ils ont beau tenir l'un à l'autre de leur manière un peu bizarre... ce n'est plus assez pour qu'il ailler passer la fin d'année avec les Nelson.

« J'y suis allé pour Thanksgiving mais... je ne pense pas y aller pour noël. » Matt s'enfonce dans le canapé. « Foggy ne va plus vraiment chez ses parents sans moi et... eh bien c'est différent quand on est avec un ami ou juste avec sa famille. »

Tony hmmhmm. Les sourcils froncés, il n'accepte pas pour autant l'explication. Que Clint et Sam aient fait un sapin à la Tour prend davantage de sens maintenant qu'il écoute les justifications d'un tiers. Lui non plus n'aime pas que Matt n'en ait pas.

Lui revient en tête Clint. Parce que Clint est un peu trop associé à Matt, à présent, et que ça l'agace. Ça le rassure aussi un peu. Quelqu'un est là pour l'aiguiller. Ce n'est pas du luxe. Il se souvient de ce que l'archer a dit, le jour où il s'est invité au cabinet et a envisagé de présenter Matthew à Natasha pour repeupler la planète des plus beaux bébés du monde. De ce que le sniper a dit quand il a trouvé refuge dans un camion de glace.

« Est-ce que Foggy fait vraiment la distinction ? »

Matt tourne la tête vers Tony. Il semble davantage regarder son épaule que son visage mais ça n'importe pas. Ou peu. C'est secondaire. C'est même tertiaire ou... fin bref. Ça ne compte et n'importe pas.

« Je suis étonné. » S'amuse l'avocat. « J'avais vraiment une image erronée de l'enfoiré que tu étais. »

« Pas tellement. Clint fait et comprend beaucoup. Cinq minutes avec Foggy et toi et il savait me dire ça. »

Matt secoue la tête et rit un peu.

« Si je te ramène un sapin, on le fait tous les deux ? »

« Tony... je veux bien que tu oublies, à l'occasion, que je suis aveugle... mais je préférerais que ça arrive quand je te propose à boire et non quand je te dis qu'un sapin de noël ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Maaaatt. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir Foggy à coté de moi, là. » Ronchonne Matt.

Ce que les choses sont bien faites. Tony a souvent l'impression d'être avec Clint quand il est avec Matt et Matt d'être avec Foggy quand il est avec Tony.

Ou alors c'est très mal fichu et Tony ferait mieux d'aller vers Clint.

Il frissonne rien que d'y penser.

« Le fait est que ça modifie l'agencement de l'appartement et que je ne peux me permettre de perdre mes repères. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où je peux me déplacer à peu près normalement. »

Tony hoche la tête. Ça fait déjà plus sens.

Néanmoins, il se promet de revenir le lendemain avec un sapin et de quoi décorer. Et de passer la nuit à l'atelier pour essayer de trouver quelque chose dont pourra aussi profiter Matty.

Et ça... Matt le sait très bien.

 

* * *

 

« J'avais dit quoi... » Soupire Matt en guise de salutation.

Le génie sur son palier avec son sapin dans une main et ses décorations dans celles de Clint le fatiguent. Tony ne pense pas à mal mais Matt n'est même pas sur qu'il pense tout court, par moment.

« Désolé, mec... » Soupire Clint. Matt devine son petit air gêné. « Il m'a forcé. »

« Tu es le seul à connaître Matt. » Tente de se défendre Tony. Comme souvent, il est seul à se trouver logique dans sa réflexion.

« Et tu comptais me tuer pour ça et j'ai dû t'acheter avec des glaces. » Rappelle l'archer. Ce qu'il évite de dire, par contre, c'est qu'il a acheté Tony avec des glaces qu'il n'a pas payées. « Puis tout le monde sait que Matt existe et pas uniquement parce qu'on en a parlé sous leur nez. Tu es... sympathique et agréable, en ce moment, crois pas que personne l'a remarqué. »

Matt les laisserait volontiers se chamailler sur le palier mais il préfère autant éviter. Il ne sait pas ce que penseraient ses voisins de trouver deux Avengers sur le paillasson de l'avocat aveugle du coin, un sapin et des décorations dans les mains. Il en a une vague idée mais rien de précis.

Vague, quoi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Clint a la même réaction que Tony la veille, à la vue du panneau publicitaire géant.

« En plus c'est des pubs de merde, quoi. » Déplore l'archer. « Tu rates rien, mec. »

Tony écarquille les yeux. Il est encore plus surpris quand Matt éclate de rire au lieu de s'offusquer. Clint pose ses cartons sur la table basse et analyse les lieux. Matt sait, sans que les deux autres n'aient à le dire, qu'il évalue les sorties de secours en cas de danger immédiat. Il se doute également qu'il cherche comment le faire sortir vite si besoin.

« Je propose qu'on attaque par le sapin. » Propose un Tony un peu trop plein d'entrain.

« J'en r'viens pas. » Bougonne Clint. « On a passé deux mois à le supplier de faire un putain de sapin et niet. Mais le mec en veut pas et il s'incruste pour le lui imposer. »

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Matt sourit et ricane un peu. Le tireur d'élite le regarde bizarrement avant d'arrêter. Peu importe la façon dont il le regarde... le mec est aveugle.

Ce qui rend l'idée de Tony d'autant plus stupide.

« Je vais travailler dans la chambre. Faites pas trop de bruit. »

« Reste avec nous. » Insiste Stark.

« Tu veux que je te donne mon avis sur l'harmonie des couleurs du sapin ? Je préfère le rouge, si tu veux. Je peux aller bosser maintenant ? Ce que j'avais prévu de faire avant que tu ne t'incrustes pour décorer mon appart. »

Clint siffle. « Il a du caractère. Je comprends que tu l'aimes bien. Garde-le. »

Matt entend un objet siffler dans l'air. Il ne percute rien du tout. Clint le rattrape avant que l'OVNI ne le percute.

« Mec ! On balance pas les verres des gens sur les autres gens. On t'a jamais appris ? »

Le second OVNI est, lui aussi, intercepté au vol. Pas besoin de connaître le spécimen, ni de le voir, pour savoir qu'il a un sourire goguenard.

« Une mangue. » Murmure Clint, perplexe et moins fanfaron. « Putain. Ils sont fichus. »

Avec un raisonnement pareil, Matt aussi comprend pourquoi Clint est celui dont Tony parle le plus souvent. Avec Bruce et Steve (mais uniquement pour pester après ce dernier).

« Hey ! J'ai pas trois mains ! » S'insurge Clint au troisième truc (quand même arrêté, faut pas déconner). « Tu m'en balances un quatrième et c'est toi que je lance par la fenêtre. »

A bout de patience, fatigué par le cinéma des deux Avengers, Matt en profite pour discrètement s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Le petit rire qui échappe à l'archer ne le rassure pas... mais l'homme ne le balance pas. Installé par terre, dos à son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux et un écouteur dans une oreiller, il essaie de s'y mettre

Difficile quand on sait qu'il y a Tony Stark dans son salon en train de décorer un sapin de noël.

Il soupire.

Il attrape son téléphone et dicte un bref message à Foggy... qu'il fait aussitôt effacer. Il préfère garder ses pensées pour lui. Son ami risque de vouloir débarquer et lui changer les idées à forte dose de sagas emblématiques.

Il re-soupire. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir voir la scène.

Matthew se redresse et pose son matériel sur son bureau. Il retourne au séjour. Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui sépare sa chambre au reste de l'appartement, il écoute, attentif. De son mieux, il suit des yeux la silhouette presque enflammée qui s'agite dans tous les sens et ne se tait jamais. Clint, plus calme, regarde le milliardaire faire, perché sur le bar américain et jonglant avec une mangue, deux pommes et trois clémentines.

Pour les avoir entendus à l’œuvre et en avoir entendu de belles, Matt attend le moment où Clint décidera de lancer l'assaut sur Tony.

« Plus à droite. » Conseille-t-il sans y avoir été convié. « Faut pas qu'il se prenne les pieds dedans. Il doit encore pouvoir se déplacer dans l'appart sans risquer de dire bonjour à une de tes merdes. »

L'amitié... c'est beau.

« Là c'est bon ? »

« Non. J'ai dit à droite, Tony. Pas croyable ça. » Marmonne Clint. « Voilà. C'est mieux. Je crois. Faudra qu'on vérifie avec lui. »

Matt sourit. Ça lui fait un peu étrange... constater qu'un homme qu'il n'a rencontré que par deux fois soit plus conscient que Tony mais... il s'agit de Tony, justement. L'air de rien, laissant Iron Man continuer son labeur, Clint recommence à jongler, ajoutant une quatrième clémentine.

« Je pourrais avoir une de tes guirlandes rouges dans ma chambre ? » Demande soudain Clint, sans raison apparente. « J'aime bien l'odeur. Et les boules père-noël qui font de la musique sont drôles. Faudrait en mettre dans la chambre de Nat. »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat. Pourquoi ? »

Une clémentine rebondit dans sa main. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois... et c'est le tir ! Parfait. Pile à l'arrière du crâne du génie.

« C'est comme ça qu'on vise, Stark. » Jubile Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 08 – Décoration de la maison et du sapin


	9. Jour 09

Quand Foggy entre dans l'appartement et appuie sur l'interrupteur, il a un sursaut et recule tant ce qu'il voit le surprend. Il a bien souvent du mal à convaincre Matt de ne serait-ce que mettre un sapin... juste une guirlande c'est déjà trop... et là ? Là il y en a partout. Dans tous les sens. Dans tous les recoins. Un grand sapin est dans le coin, près des escaliers qui mènent au toit et ont plusieurs fois été dévalés par un Daredevil inconscient et bien amoché. Décoré de rouge et d'or, Foggy éclate de rire quand il aperçoit un grand étendard avec l'emblème de Gryffondor... et un autre Serpentard dans un coin (parce qu'il faut pas déconner, quoi). Matt penche la tête sur le coté, étonné.

« Il t'a pas expliqué sa déco ? »

  « Clint m'a juste fait faire le tour pour que je sois au courant des changements dans l'aménagement. »

« Clint... » Demande Foggy, pas du tout au courant de qui il s'agit.

« Hawkeye. »

« Ah. » Il hoche la tête. Il se dit que ouais, c'est logique en fait. Il soupire. La vie bordélique de Matt (et lui par extension) ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. « Pourquoi c'est pas Tony qui l'a faite ? »

Le visage de son meilleur ami se renfrogne. Il joue avec ses doigts mais arrête sitôt remarque-t-il son geste et serre et desserre le poing à la place. Foggy en regrette presque sa question.

« Parce que Clint y a naturellement pensé. »

Foggy pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et la serre, compatissant. Il a effectivement eu l'impression (pas qu'il ait grand mérite à cause) que Tony n'est pas celui qui se souvient le plus aisément de pareils détails.

« Dis-toi qu'il y en a au moins un qui y pense. »

« Ouais. Celui que je ne connais pas. »

Foggy grimace. « C'est pas faux. »

On frappe à la porte. Foggy se tourne vers Matt dont les épaules se sont affaissées. Il soupire. Apparemment la visite ne l'étonne pas tant que ça mais l'enthousiasme encore moins.

« Tu veux que j'y aille ? »

Son meilleur ami hoche la tête. Il se laisse ensuite choir dans le canapé et pose la tête sur un coussin. Enfin sur son bras lui-même sur un coussin. C'est pas la grande forme pour Matt. Ça ne rassure pas Foggy. Sa rencontre avec Tony Stark est un risque énorme. C'est tout ou rien. Quitte ou double. C'est... soit la fin d'année s'améliore pour Matt, soit elle vire au drame et au carnage. De ce qu'il a déjà pu percevoir... les risques pour le second scénario dépassent les chances du premier.

« Euh... Stormy ? Tempête ? Tornade ? » Salue Clint. « Non. Ah. Temps pluvieux ? Non c'est un nom à la con ça... »

« Foggy. » Soupire Foggy.

« Salut Froggy. »

« Fo... » Il voit Clint revoir les réglages de ses aides. Il soupire. Le voilà foutu pour ce soir.

« Donc Foggy.. » Sourit l'archer. « Matt est là ou il est en vadrouille à travers les toits ? »

L'avocat blanchit. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme. Il n'en revient pas que Hawkeye sache pour Matt. Mais d'un autre côté... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse un espion sourd aider un milliardaire excentrique à décorer l'appartement d'un avocat-justicier aveugle. Putain. On dirait un très mauvais sketch. Sa vie est devenue un très mauvais sketch. Et merde.

« Relax, Max. Je sais qu'il court pas à travers les toits. Courir à travers les toits est une très mauvaise idée. Ne fais jamais ça. Et Matt non plus. »

Il se détend, mais à peine. Il se demande ce qu'il adviendra quand les Avengers sauront pour Matt et ses petites cornes.

« Dans le salon. »

« J'peux entrer ? » Qu'il demande. « J'ai des bouteilles. Ça doit être des bonnes puisqu'elles sont à Tony et Nat. »

« Tu veux boire l'alcool de Iron Man et Black Widow ? » Foggy grimace et frissonne à cette seule idée. L’autre homme, d’un seul coup, paraît plus suicidaire qu’autre chose.

« L'alcool est fait pour être bu. » Sourit Clint, l'air de rien. « Et j'ai besoin de mieux connaître Matthew pour aider Tony a pas tout faire foirer. Ce mec est une cata ambulante t'as pas idée. »

Foggy se tourne vers le salon. Il sait que Matt n'a pas bougé, tout comme il sait que son ami écoute tout ce qu'ils se disent.

« Oh si. J'en ai une vague idée. »

Clint sourit, compatissant.

« Alors bois avec nous pour noyer ton malheur dans un bon alcool. Y en a amplement assez pour trois." Il lève bien en évidence son sac clinquant de bouteilles. Foggy soupire. "J'ai vraiment besoin de faire cette enquête de la bouteille. » Argue-t-il. « Y a qu'un seul moyen pour bien connaître un avocat : c'est de lui bourrer la gueule. C'est un proverbe guatémaltèque. »

L'avocat ricane. L'archer sourit, visiblement fier de ses conneries (mais aussi un peu sérieux parce qu'il faut pas totalement déconner non plus). Las et résigné, Foggy se déplace pour le laisser entrer en l'humble royaume de Matt. Quand il voit les blasons, il sourit. Apparemment cette idée aussi vient de lui.

« J'ai hésité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour Matthew. Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais pu le saouler au préalable. »

Élémentaire, mon cher. Foggy souffle une fois encore tout en se faisant la réflexion que pas besoin de dé-bouchonner une bouteille, Clint doit suffisamment saouler Matt sans en avoir l'usage.

« Salut Ma- » Il s'interrompt. « Il est malade ? »

Foggy soupire (entre les fois où il souffle et celles où il soupire, il a l'impression de manquer d'originalité. Il ne pensait pas que Matt s’endormirait si vite mais il n’est pas non plus si étonné. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort tous les soirs.

« Juste éreinté. » Il va chercher la couverture que Matt laisse au-dessus de son coffre, puis le couvre avec. « Tu nous saouleras une prochaine fois. »

« Ouuuu... » Commence Barton. « Je te saoule ce soir et je le saoule un autre jour. C'est bien aussi. »

C'est une idée. Pas qu'elle enthousiasme Franklin mais bon. Il finit par hocher la tête. Elle ne le fait pas sauter au plafond, cette proposition, mais elle est pas non plus si terrible.

« Par contre... j'aurais besoin d'aide pour aller le mettre au lit, du coup."

« No problemo. C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Et effectivement... aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Clint prend les commandes de cette laborieuse mission. Il demande à Foggy de s'occuper de la couverture pendant qu'il s'occupe... pendant qu'il s'occupe d'à peu près tout le reste, en fait. Il fait passer le bras droit de l'endormi derrière derrière son cou, afin que Matt ait au moins une petite accroche. Il passe un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous ses épaules et le soulève. L'archer grimace quand il constate son poids. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement en voyant les bleus qui ne sont plus dissimulés par la chemise. Il se garde de tout commentaire.

La tête de l'avocat est calée contre son épaule et le trajet jusqu'à la chambre se passe sans encombre. Il rallonge Matt dans son lit et laisse ensuite Foggy s'occuper de tout.

Franklin semble être expert dans l'art de mettre Matthew au lit. Il sait comment faire pour lui retirer ses chaussures et défaire sa cravate. Il lui retire la chemise pour lui faire enfiler quelque chose d'autre mais, étrangement, décide de demander à Clint d'aller leur chercher des verres. Ce qu'il accepte de faire. Bien sûr qu'il accepte de le faire. Il est venu pour ça après tout.

Il se tourne quand même discrètement et a le temps de voir les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsèment le torse de Matt. Certaines très mauvaises. Il s'interroge. Il se demande comment un avocat a pu en obtenir de pareilles. Ça ne date pas de quand il était enfant. Elles sont beaucoup trop grandes et clairement trop récentes. Il soupire. Il ne va même pas pouvoir en parler à Tony pour savoir.

« Cht. » Murmure Foggy en caressant le front de son meilleur ami du bout du pouce. « Tout va bien, Matty. Je suis dans la pièce juste à côté. »

 

* * *

 

« Il a jamais admis que c'était lui mais je sais que c'était lui. » Marmonne un Foggy qui commence à être un peu trop alcoolisé.

« De quoi ? » Demande Clint. « Qu'il est lui ? Comment il pourrait pas être lui ? »

« Naaa. Que c'est lui qui m'a vengé de Bob » Foggy grogne. « Pas Bob. On l'a appelé comment déjà ? »

« C'est pas un prénom Comment déjà. » Remarque l'archer.

« C'est pas faux. Va re'ter sur Bob alors. C'est bien Bob. »

Clint hoche la tête. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, amusé, il reprend un verre qu'il boit cul sec... et le re remplit de suite ainsi que celui de Foggy. Il ne pensait pas aussi bien réussir et en apprendre autant. Surtout après avoir trouvé un Matthew endormi. Là il s'est cru foutu pour la soirée. Même pas. Il a d'ailleurs le sentiment que, Matthew éveillé, il n'en aurait pas pu en savoir autant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 09 – Nuit d’ivresse


	10. Jour 10

Matt est dans le coaltar. Dans le coaltar le plus total. Il lui faut bien cinq minutes pour comprendre où il est, cinq autres pour se motiver à se lever, encore cinq autres pour effectivement le faire. Il se réveille dans sa chambre, dans son lit, qu’il n’a même pas conscience, et encore moins souvenir, d’avoir rejoint la veille. Foggy était à l’appartement et puis… et puis quoi ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus.

Il se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il n’a pas l’impression d’être blessé. Pas de nez cassé, pas de bosse, pas d’égratignure (pas de nouvelles, en tout cas). Rien. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne se souvient même pas être sorti la nuit dernière. Matt grimace. Ça ne peut pas être bon signe, un black-out pareil. Douteux, il re-vérifie son état.

Non. Vraiment. Rien de rien. Pas de blessure. Tout va bien.

Enfin, il insiste là-dessus, aucune nouvelle blessure, surtout.

Le justicier fronce les sourcils quand il sort de sa chambre pour gagner son salon à la place. Café. Il a besoin de café. Après, le café. Y a des intrus dans son salon.

Ses épaules se détendent dès lors qu’il identifie l’un d’entre eux. Foggy. Foggy est ici. Il n’est pas totalement fou (pas encore du moins). Il savait bien que Foggy était venu (encore qu’il aurait pu repartir entre temps donc ça ne prouve rien). Matt se concentre un petit peu plus pour trouver qui est le second.

Il sait. Il identifie l’autre aussi. Clint. Pourquoi il est là ? Matt ne sait pas mais toujours est-il que Clint Barton en personne est chez lui, endormi sur sa table basse. Tout. Est. Normal.

Rien n'est normal.

L’air de rien, feignant ne pas savoir et ne pas pouvoir repérer et identifier des gens dans son salon par leur seule respiration, Matt se dirige vers la cuisine et se sert un fond de jus d’orange. Il a été piocher dans la réserve de Foggy. Aisément, il identifie ses obstacles habituels ou non et va prendre place sur le canapé.

Installé sur le bras de Foggy (qui grogne et essaie de s’éloigner mais qui abandonne vite et ne se réveille pas), Matt pose son verre sur Clint et, par mégarde (il l’avait prévu mais ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide), le renverse.

Matt soupire. Il vient d’identifier la dernière odeur : alcool. Les deux se sont apparemment bien fait plaisir, la veille.

« Ah ! Bordel ! » Clint sursaute et bascule de sa table basse. Il attrape sa chaussure et la lance automatiquement sur Matt. L’objet file déjà droit vers sa cible lorsque le tireur d’élite se rend compte de qui il vient de viser. Il se mord la lèvre. « Merde. »

A sa (très) grande surprise, l’homme arrive à se baisser temps pour éviter le projectile qui arrive et qui, à la place, atterrit lourdement sur un Foggy. Ce dernier se relève en vitesse. Fait surprenant, Matt arrive encore une fois à se lever juste à temps pour s’éviter une douloureuse chute et un coup pas beaucoup plus agréable. L’archer marmonne un petit « wouaw ». Il est rassuré, aussi. Tony l’aurait massacré s’il l’avait su.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » Il demande. « T’es pas obligé de répondre. Tu me dois rien. Surtout après que je t’ai balancé ma pompe. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Le seul moyen de connaître un avocat c’est d’être du guacamole. » Marmonne Foggy, déjà rallongé et dont la joue est superbement écrasée sur le coussin.

Matt fronce les sourcils. Il commence à demander le rapport (le lien entre le guacamole et l’avocat ne lui échappe pas mais au-delà de ça…) mais se ravise. Il préfère abandonner l’idée de comprendre son meilleur ami.

« Maaaatty. Pourquoi tu vis près d’un écran géant lumineux ? » Il gémit et se cache le visage de son avant-bras. Mal réveillé, mal tout court, Foggy agrippe Matt par le bout du T-shirt et le tire à lui pour qu’il ne s’en aille pas. « Fait disparaître la lumière, Matty. Sois mon héros, encore une fois. »

Matthew donne un coup dans la jambe de son partenaire, clairement réprobateur. Il est prié de ne pas trop en dire lorsqu’un Avenger traîne dans le coin.

Surtout qu’il a déjà dû faire suffisamment de dégât lorsqu’ils ont bu tous les deux.

« J’pense qu’on a trop bu, hier soir.

La joue écrasée contre le bord de la table, assis par terre, les yeux entrouverts et dans un état lamentable.. Clint marmonne son accord.

« Pourquoi vous avez bu chez moi ? »

« Parce qu’on avait de l’alcool et qu’on était chez toi ? » Sourit Foggy. Il a l’air complètement gaga. À l’ouest puissance mille. À la ramasse (et carrément!). « Et Clint est guatémaltais, je pense. »

« Guatémaltèque. » Corrige l’archer. « Mais même pas. »

« Ouais. » Soupire Matt. « Attend. Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. » Marmonne Foggy. « Tu dormais sur le canap et tu voulais pas que je parte. Pour ça qu’on a bu chez toi. »

Clint, désormais allongé de tout son long par terre, roule deux fois. Sur le dos, il écarte les bras et regarde le plafond comme s’il s’agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Il fronce cependant les sourcils. Vu l’appartement, la taille, le quartier, les environs… il se disait qu’il y aurait forcément de l’humidité, et un max, mais non. Même pas. Rien. Nada

. Que dalle. Pourquoi il se fait cette réflexion, déjà ? C’est débile. Totalement débile même. Il gémit. Y a trop de lumière.

« J’ai rêvé ou tu m’as dit que Matt était un chaton. »

Le justicier de Hell’s Kitchen soupire. Il craignait un truc de ce genre, quand il a compris ce qui s’est passé entre les deux idiots. Rectification : il craignait précisément que le mot « chaton » vienne sur le tapis.

« Matt EST totalement un chaton. T’as déjà essayé de le grattouiller derrière les oreilles ? »

« Non. Et je pense que si j’avais essayé, je m’en serais pris une dans la gueule. On grattouille pas les gens derrière les oreilles quand on les connaît pas. »

« J’te donne l’autorisation. » Sourit Foggy.

L’avocat éclate de rire quand il voit l’air scandalisé de son collègue. Pour la forme, mais aussi et surtout pour confirmer ses dires, Foggy prend Matt en accolade, l’incite à mieux s’installer sur son canapé et fait la démonstration.

« Oh bordel… faudra trop que je dise ça à Tony. »

Matt grogne. Foggy éclate de rire. Il a tôt fait d’arrêter. Il gémit, la tête entre les mains, marmonnant qu’il ne va plus jamais toucher une goutte d’alcool de sa vie. Il sait qu’il va en retoucher, et bientôt. Matt aussi le sait. Mais il ne dit rien et fait comme si. C’est plus simple de faire comme si.

« Y a moyen d’avoir du café ? » Demande Clint, un bras devant ses yeux.

« Maaaaatt ? » Continue Foggy en le poussant légèrement au bas de son siège. « Steuplaît. »

« On va pas le laisser nous faire du café parce qu’on a trop bu pendant qu’il dormait, quand même. Si ? »

« Bah si. »

Il y a un bref silence, au cours duquel Matt comme Foggy attendent la réaction de Clint. Elle finit par tomber et ce n’est pas celle à laquelle ils se préparaient.

« OK. Au lait avec deux sucres, steuplait. »

Trop crevé pour protester, n’ayant pas la foi de les envoyer promener, Matthew soupire. Il fait pour s’exécuter. À quoi bon y passer le réveillon. Il n’a pas le temps et ce n’est pas les deux larves qui vont faire quelque chose.

« C’est un chaton, t’as raison. » Marmonne Clint à l’attention de Foggy.

Matt roule des yeux. Il se tait. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres malgré tout. Personne ne peut le voir. Pas moyen que l’archer le remarque donc tout va bien. Tout est impeccable.

Tout n’est pas impeccable quand il essaie de revenir dans le salon, auprès des deux autres, les trois tasses de café brûlantes entre les mains et qu’il se prend les pieds dans le fil d’une guirlande. En chutant, il insulte et maudit de tous les noms Tony et ses idées de génies !

Foggy et Clint gémissent de douleur d'une même voix suite à tel boucan. Ils percutent seulement après. Ils se redressent en vitesse pour voir le massacre. A moitié disparu sous le sapin et les guirlandes, Matt est allongé dans une mer de café. Ses lunettes ne sont plus sur son nez et, à son air perdu, il donne l'impression de chercher à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

« Putain ! Merde ! » Jure (trop fort) Foggy en se relevant (trop vite) pour aller voir. « Matty. Matty ? Ça va ? »

L'Avenger est aussi réactif. Toujours trop rapide et dérangé par la trop forte lumière extérieure, il a néanmoins déjà contourné le canapé pour aller soulever le sapin de noël. Il ne cherche pas à remettre boules et guirlandes. A la place, il rejoint Foggy qui essaie de convaincre Matt de ne pas se relever.

Franklin, tout bas, demande un truc à son meilleur ami. Clint se demande pourquoi ce cirque. Il ne dit rien. Il passe plutôt un bras derrière les épaules de Matthew et l'aide à se mettre en position assise.

« Meilleur remède anti-gueule de bois _ever_. » Essaie de plaisanter l'archer. « Je vais te redresser doucement et on va aller sur le canapé, d'accord ? Foggy ça chercher la trousse de secours. Et un T-shirt de rechange. » Nelson est déjà dans la chambre en train d'attraper la trousse de secours (mieux vaut la ranger ici que dans la salle de bain, ils l'ont plus facilement sous la main, de cette façon) et attrape un autre T-shirt qui traîne. « Attends. On va le retirer tout de suite. Ça doit... oh putain la vache. »

Matt soupire. Évidemment, il a toujours eu du bol, dans la vie... Donc ouais, évidemment que Clint a vu ses cicatrices et l'état de son torse. Il roule des yeux quand l'espion lui demande si c'est Foggy qui l'a mis dans cet état. Puis un ex-compagnon dont Tony n'aurait pas trouvé l'existence. Les deux refus le rassurent et ne le rassurent pas à la fois.

« Euuuh... » Foggy ne sait pas quoi dire quand il trouve Matt torse nu contre Clint, qui en a oublié de l'emmener retrouver le canapé. « Tétais... pas supposé voir ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il ne s'adresse à personne en particulier. Ils sont tous deux invités à répondre.

« Quand on dit que Matt n’a pas vraiment attendu Tony pour s'attirer des ennuis... faut que tu partes du principe qu'on ne ment pas. »

« Putain. » Clint frôle, du bout des doigts, l'énorme balafre, vestige du face à face mortel avec Nobu (plus mortel aujourd'hui, le ninja étant revenu d’entre les morts, mais sur le coup ça l'était). Il s'imagine le pire pour cette blessure. Il a raison. Néanmoins, en bon Avenger qu'il est, il se reprend et se redonne une contenance. Clint reprend son plan initial et relève Matt. Il ne le laisse pas faire grand chose, même pas marcher.

Et l'avocat semble lui en être reconnaissant.

« Là. Foggy, tu t'occupes des coupures et... toute la smala. Je m'occupe de nettoyer. »

 

* * *

 

« Tu te rends compte que tu as un Avenger qui passe la wassingue chez toi, là ? » S'amuse Foggy.

Matt, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, et qui laisse Foggy le traiter comme un chaton, comme il dit si bien, hausse les épaules. « J'ai bien eu Tony Stark qui est venu décorer mon sapin de noël. Je suis plus vraiment à ça près. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 10 – Gueule de bois


	11. Jour 11

Matt a espéré que Tony ait appris de son erreur. De ses erreurs. Il déchante rapidement. Il déchante quand, au matin, il a droit à un Tony qui pose un café brûlant sur son bureau et qui ne le guide pas pour le trouver. Il déchante quand il entend Tony marmonner que la voix du téléphone est particulièrement désagréable (il ne se dit pas, à ce moment, que Tony est en train de programmer de lui en faire un tout neuf et personnalisé). Ses épaules s'affaissent de désespoir quand Tony lui agite le programme ciné sous le nez avant d'ajouter que s'il veut voir autre chose, il s'arrangera avec le gérant.

Matt abandonne définitivement ce jour-là. Si Tony comprend et se souvient un jour... tant mieux. Autrement tant pis. Il ne pense pas qu'en tant que « tant pis », Tony et lui puissent vraiment rester ensemble longtemps. Matt songe que ce n'est pas si grave. Il préfère perdre Tony à cause de son handicap qu'à cause de Daredevil.

Il préfère ne pas perdre Tony, tout simplement.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ne pas le perdre. Ce n'est qu'une douce utopie dont il peut continuer à rêver. Il perd tout le monde. Tony je va pas faire exception. Seul Foggy a fait exception. Et Karen. Les autres...

Il n'est pas fait pour être entouré et aimé.

Matt entend la chaise du milliardaire racler le sol. Il grimace. C'est trop fort. Tony ne sait pas pour ses autres sens très affûtés. Quand bien même saurait-il, pourquoi s'en rappellerait-il. Tony a déjà du mal à se souvenir qu'il est aveugle alors le reste... Iron Man contourne ensuite le bureau derrière lequel se trouve Matt et pose ses mains sur ses épaules. De ses pouces, il essaie de le masser, le relaxer. Il lui embrasse le haut du crâne et continue jusqu'à ce que ça semble avoir eu de l'effet. Un peu. Matt est toujours tendu et stressé, c'est incroyable. Tony ne comprend pas. Il se dit que c'est le job qui veut ça. Il espère que Matt ne met pas sa vie et sa santé en danger pour un job où il se fait payer en cassoulet.

Il s'est gardé de le dire aux deux amis mais il a réglé leur loyer pour l'année à venir, faisant promettre au propriétaire de dire que c'était en remerciement pour l'affaire Fisk et leur bonne presse.

« Je pensais à un truc... » Commence Tony.

Matt grimace. « Ça commence mal. » Il marmonne. Tony ne l'entend pas ou décide de ne pas relever.

« Ça te dirait un ciné ? Tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. »

Les lèvres pincées, l'avocat continue de garder le silence.

« Matty ? »

Rien. Il serre les poings. Il serre le poing qui tient son stylo tellement fort que celui-ci se brise.

« Hey ? Matty ? » Tony fait tourner le siège à roulettes de son compagnon pour pouvoir le voir. « J'ai dit quelq- » Il ouvre les yeux. « Ah ouais. Merde. Oublie le ciné j'ai une loge qui m'est réservée et... »

Matt soupire. Il repousse Tony, se remet face à son bureau, reprend son oreillette qu'il visse dans une oreille et essaie de remettre en ordre ses papiers. De colère et d'agacement, il trouve cette tâche bien laborieuse. Il se refuse toutefois de demander un coup de main à Foggy.

« Matt, je suis désolé. OK ? Je.. Je sais pas. J'arrive pas. T'es tellement toi que... tes lunettes et tout le reste c'est pas le premier truc que je remarque te concernant. »

Matt se détend légèrement. Très légèrement. Légèrement quand même.

« Rentre chez toi, Tony. »

« Une soirée film à la Tour, sinon ? » Matt commence à ouvrir la bouche. On l'en empêche. « Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit : à la Tour, Matty, donc on peut mettre l'audio-description. On a l'habitude d'avoir un truc en plus quand on regarde un film, Clint ne jure que par les sous-titres. Puis on a Jarvis, comme ça. Et... Sinon un concert. On ira pas en fosse, t'inquiète pas, mais... ça te dirait pas ? »

Matt songe à ce qu'en disent les autres, quand ils parlent de concert. Comme quoi c'est étouffant d'y être (génial mais étouffant) ; les cris des uns et des autres ; les micros et les instruments ; les cigarettes à l'occasion. Il se dit que si les gens sont habitués à être incommodé par tout ça à un concert... lui peut d'ores et déjà préparer ses funérailles pour épargner à Foggy cette peine.

Il songe qu'il devrait d'ores et déjà préparer ses funérailles pour épargner à Foggy cette peine. Il peut mourir à chaque instant.

« Tony... »

« Steuplait... j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

« On fait quoi, là, d'après toi ? »

« J'ai surtout l'impression de te déranger et de t'empêcher de bosser, en fait, je t’avouerais. »

Matt soupire. « Va pour la soirée film à la Tour, alors. »

« Génial ! » S'enthousiasme le milliardaire. « Je prépare tout ça, je fous les autres à la porte pour la soirée et... »

« Tu ne vas pas mettre les autres à la porte, Tony. »

Iron Man roule ses yeux et soupire. Il s'installe sur le bord du bureau de Matt, remettant un peu de désordre dans ses affaires, et attire l'avocat.

« Tu les connais pas. Si je les mets pas à la porte ils voudront tous venir pour te rencontrer et... »

« Et ? Je connais déjà Clint, Tony. Clint a déjà fini totalement bourré sur ma table basse avec mon meilleur ami donc... qu'est-ce que tu risques ? »

L'homme de métal, comme l'appelle Thor, soupire. Il se doutait que Matt ne comprendrait pas. On ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on a pas rencontré toute la clique. Matt n'a pas rencontré toute la clique. Juste Clint.

Et il a parfois l'impression que juste Clint c'est déjà trop.

« Nat voudra rencontrer le cinglé qui a accepté de son plein gré d'entrer dans ma vie. »

« De mon plein gré, j'irais pas jusque là, non. »

« Bruce voudra s'assurer que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Steve, même s'il ne va pas le dire comme ça, viendra voir quel genre de taré peut bien vouloir de moi. Sam voudra voit quel genre de taré peut bien vouloir de moi, sauf qu'il me dira franchement. Thor est... Thor. »

Matt soupire. Il ne comprend toujours pas les inquiétudes de Tony et pourquoi il veut virer tout le monde.

« Quand ils te connaîtront ils seront unanimes : ils voudront que tu fuis avant que je te bousille. »

La bouche entrouverte, l'avocat ne s'attendait pas à une telle chute. Il soupire et se rend compte qu'il a effectivement très mal jugé Stark, ces années durant.

« Il faut que tu crois Foggy quand il te dit que j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et que je t'ai pas attendu, pour me bousiller. »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça, d'ailleurs ? J'ai rien trouvé qui pouvait justifier ça. »

« Tony... »

« J'ai pas envie que tu t'aperçoives que tu as eu le plus pourri du lot. Ok je suis riche et pas trop stupide, même si je dois pas me montrer en ta présence puisque j'oublie toujours que tu es aveugle... mais Nat est forte. Thor est un putain de dieu. Steve est Captain fucking America et vous êtes aussi plein de bons sentiments de de foi catholique que l'autre. Bruce est un mec génial et adorable. Sam est super. Clint... Clint a une famille, déjà. C'est plus facile avec lui. »

« Tu as peur que je parte avec un autre Avenger ? » Traduit Matthew. Il ne sait pas comment il doit le prendre. Bien, il suppose. Il n'y arrive pas. « Tu penses que je... »

« Non. Non. Juste que... une fois que tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas le meilleur choix, pourquoi rester ? T'es pas con, t'as aucune raison de pas te faire la malle. Et je.... je tiens à toi. Je préfère autant éviter de te perdre. »

« Tony ? Je t'assure que je suis le roi des idiots. Tu peux demander à Fog. Tu me perdras pas. Pas comme ça. »

 

* * *

 

Clint sourit et saute au bas de son perchoir quand il voit Tony entrer avec Matt accroché au bras. L'avocat détonne à peine dans la Tour. Il se laisse diriger par Tony qui semble avoir enfin retenu qu'il ne peut pas faire tout et n'importe quoi avec Matt. En un rien de temps, il prévient Nat de leur arrivée et lui demande de se ramener en vitesse, elle et les autres.

« Là. Installe-toi, prends tes aises, je finis deux trois petits trucs et c'est parti pour le film. »

Le sourire de l'archer diminue. Il attend que Tony ait quitté la pièce pour s'installer près de Matt et l'interroger à ce propos. Il est rassuré quand il apprend que Tony a spontanément pensé à proposer la description audio.

Matt ne dit pas, pour le bien de Tony, qu'il a aussi eu droit au cinéma et au théâtre. Stark lui a plusieurs fois expliqué qu'à la moindre contrariété, Clint a pour coutume d'envoyer quelque chose sur le responsable. Et pour l'avoir lui-même testé.

« Non. Non vous n'entrez pas. Vous avez tout le reste de la Tour mais pas le séjour. J'y suis. J'y reste. »

Steve, le visage fermé, essaie de parlementer. Les autres ne font pas autant de manière. Nat se met rapidement d'accord avec Sam pour forcer le passage. Bruce ne se joint pas à eux mais souhaite tout autant passer. Thor se demande pourquoi l'homme de métal agit aussi étrangement ce soir.

Black Widow et Falcon font rarement équipe. La première a pour habitude de travailler avec Clint, si bien qu'ils savent parfaitement comment pense l'autre. Le second est avec Captain (ou Thor à l'occasion). Ça ne les empêche pas de former un bon duo.

« Donc voilà le fameux Matthew dont ne cesse de nous parler l'ami Tony. » Comprend Thor en apercevant les deux du canapé.

« Il sait qu'il sort avec Tony Stark ? » Demande Sam. « Non parce qu'il a pas l'air trop con donc qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec toi ? » Il expire bruyamment. « Pas que Pepper soit stupide, hein. C'est clairement pas mon point... mais pourquoi il s'inflige ça ? »

Matt ne dit rien. Il n'est pas supposé entendre puisqu'ils murmurent entre eux en une joyeuse cacophonie (le dieu nordique faisant office d'exception). Il entend néanmoins le cœur du milliardaire battre la chamade et avoir quelques battements foirés quand ses amis se montrent un peu trop durs. Il ferme les yeux, serre les poings. Il déteste savoir Tony dans cet état. Mine de rien, il le préfère encore arrogant et sûr de lui.

« Tony ? » Il appelle, du coup.

Il se redresse et fait mine d'être perdu. Ce n'est pas que du cinéma. Il l'est vraiment. Il peine de se repérer dans cet environnement qu'il n'a pu explorer comme Daredevil, entouré de tous les héros de New-York, Avengers et autres appellations diverses. Clint le fixe, perplexe. Il a vu Matt se diriger et se repérer sans mal, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je. Je suis ici. » Marmonne Tony. Il n'est pas si sûr que d'ordinaire et non, vraiment, rien à faire, Matt n'aime pas ça. « J'ai demandé à Dummy de nous faire des pop corn et autres conneries et.. on peut commencer... si tu veux. Si tu veux rentrer je te raccompagne, y a pas de soucis. »

Le fait est que Matt veut rentrer. Ils ne se sent pas à son aise et encore moins à sa place, ici. Il se tait. Il essaie de se rapprocher de Tony mais il faut croire qu'il est parti dans la mauvaise direction puisque le propriétaire de la Tour se précipite vers lui pour le rattraper et l'arrêter.

« Te force pas à rester pour moi. » Murmure Tony à son oreille. « C’est gentil mais je veux pas que tu te sentes redevable de quelque chose ou rester pour les faire taire ou que sais-je. » Tony ferme les yeux un instant. « Je vois bien que tu te sens pas à l'aise... Et ça fait même pas cinq minutes. »

« Justement. Ça ne fait pas cinq minutes. » Matt se force à sourire. A tâtons, il n'oublie pas qu'il doit faire attention à ne pas être trop précis en un lieu inconnu entouré de soldats, d'espions, de dieu et de scientifiques assez géniaux, il attrape le poignet de Tony. « Et calme-toi. Respire. Je reste ici. Rien qu'ils ne puissent dire ou faire me fera partir. Il n'y a que toi qui me feras fuir. »

Le milliardaire ricane, nerveux comme amusé. « Je trouve pas ça franchement rassurant... mais tant mieux. »

« Allez Tony. Soirée film... et avec audio description et sous-titres. Ça va être génial pour vous. »

Iron Man hoche la tête. Il sourit. Il redevient Tony Stark la tête à claques. Il se tourne d'un coup vers tous les autres et s'exclame « Soirée film les gars ! Matt et moi on prend le canap'. Démerdez-vous entre vous pour les places. Vous flinguez déjà mon rancard en vous invitant, alors merde. Allez vous faire foutre. »

Steve et Matt grimacent de concert.

D'un même élan, et Matt le sait par ses sens mais aussi et surtout parce que Tony se la joue commentateur sportif, Natasha et Clint se précipitent vers le fauteuil près du canapé et le plus en face du téléviseur. Ils arrivent à égalité et débute alors un tout autre type de battle : les arguments. Clint finit par l'emporter en la prenant en pitié avec « j'ai besoin d'être bien situé pour lire les sous-titres » (ce que Matt sait et pas les autres, c'est que Clint lui a promis de s'entraîner avec elle, peu importe l'heure, pendant une semaine).

Les autres sont plus calmes. En apparence. Steve et Thor essaient de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir une place attitrée sans qu'ils ne soient, eux, au courant. Bruce, fatigué, inspire et expire pour se maintenir à flot. Il remarque que le Matthew de Tony a violemment sursauté quand son cœur a commencé à battre trop fort. Heureuse coïncidence.

« On regarde quoi comme film ? »

« Minute. » Claque Tony. Il ramène Matt au canapé et s'installe juste à côté. « Y a un truc qui cloche. » Il scrute tout. « Qui a déplacé la canne ? »

Perplexe, et ne songeant pas un instant que Tony ait pu penser à tel détail, Matt cherche à tâtons la canne qu'il a posée sur le coté. Ses sourcils se froncent et sa surprise augmente quand il ne la trouve pas. Tony passe une main derrière ses épaules et lui masse la nuque.

Matt est persuadé que c'est Foggy qui lui a dit de faire ça pour le calmer.

Il révise sa position quand il entend le petit grognement satisfait de l'archer. Foggy a dû le dire que Clint, quand ils se sont éclatés la tronche chez lui, qui l'a répété à Iron Man.

« Je suis désolé, l'ami Tony. » S'excuse platement Thor en allant chercher la canne pourtant plus proche de Tony que de sa nouvelle place. « Je craignais que Natasha ou Clint ne tombent lors de leur petit affrontement. »

Tony fusille le dieu nordique du regard. Il garde son bras derrière Matt et l'attire contre lui. « Tu me dis s'il faut mettre la description plus forte. Ou si tu veux qu'on la fasse à la place. »

Matt sourit. Voilà une offre qu’il n’espérait vraiment pas. Pas de la part de Tony, en tout cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 11 – Soirée film/cinéma/théâtre/concert


	12. Jour 12

Tout le monde s’est endormi dans le salon. Ce n’est pas que le film n’ait pas été passionnant (même si, effectivement, il ne l’était pas), mais bon… Clint et Bruce, les premiers, ont succombé à la fatigue, au beau milieu de la première moitié du film.

Steve, le constatant, a alors proposé d’aller chercher quelques couvertures pour tout le monde. Ils sont plusieurs à le soupçonner d’avoir surtout voulu fuir le film, même le temps de quelques minutes, bon Captain ou pas. Les deux premières ont, évidemment, été pour les deux endormis. Clint recroquevillé sur son fauteuil et Bruce, par terre, la tête appuyée contre la jambe du Dieu nordique. Tony, sans surprise, a ensuite décidé de réquisitionner la troisième et s’y était aussitôt emmitouflé avec Matt.

Matthew a été le troisième à baisser les armes. Moins il sort la nuit pour sauter de toits en toit ( _Daredeviliser_ comme dit son meilleur ami), moins il tient le coup le soir et plus vite il s’endort. Selon Foggy, c’est pour rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil que lui, grand dadais stupide qu’il est, perd à sauver le monde.

Il n’est cependant, et c’est surprenant, pas le premier à ouvrir les yeux et se réveiller ce matin-là.

Calé contre Tony, et Tony calé contre lui, les deux habituels petits dormeurs semblent s’être transformés en gros dormeurs en l’espace de quelques heures. Steve est en train d’essayer d’empêcher Clint et Sam de les réveiller. Essayer étant le maître mot. Il tente également de comprendre pourquoi diable Clint assure à qui veut l’entendre (ou non) que Matthew a des réflexes du tonnerre de Dieu (et non, Thor, ce n’est pas littéral, et oui, Thoas, les humains sont d’étranges êtres avec un dialecte à leur image).

« Je lui balance ma godasse, sans rien dire ni prévenir, qu’il arrive à l’éviter et tout. Je te jure, c’est super impressionnant. On arrive pas souvent à les éviter. »

Captain soupire. Sam demande à voir. Ils sont tous deux curieux de savoir comment diable Clint peut être en mesure de dire ça mais l’un souhaite vérifier et pas l’autre. Falcon doit vraiment cesser de dire qu’il fait tout comme Steve, mais plus lentement. Clint et Tony ont définitivement déteint sur l’ancien militaire.

« Vise un peu. » Sourit Clint en envoyant son oreiller droit sur les deux traînards endormis.

Natasha et Bruce sont déjà partis préparer le petit déjeuner, pour l’ensemble du groupe, et Thor décide de ne pas prendre part à tout ça. Il laisse le Capitaine s’en occuper.

Comme chaque fois avec Clint, le tire fait mouche. Tony sursaute comme un diable. Rien ne le préparait à tel réveil. Le dos de sa main s’écrase violemment en plein dans le visage de son voisin. Lui aussi tout juste réveillé, et pas très bien, Matthew se prend le coup de plein fouet. Il grogne de douleur en se frottant le nez.

« Ouais. Réflexes de ouf, j’confirme. » Sam se moque de Clint et son assurance. « On a pas la même définition de « bons réflexes » j’ai l’impression. »

Clin soupire. Il commence à se dire que, peut-être, c’était un malencontreux coup de bol, la dernière fois. Deux malencontreux coups de bol, pour être exact. Une fois c’est un fait. Deux fois une coïncidence. La troisième fois aurait fait office d’élément de preuve… il peut s’asseoir dessus. Il ne va pas l’avoir. Matt est aveugle. Il ne peut pas savoir quand un truc va lui arriver dans la tronche.

Un coussin (son coussin, d’ailleurs) atterrit en plein dans la figure de l’archer alors qu’il était à ses réflexions. Scandalisé, Clint se tourne vers Tony, prêt à lui râler dessus. Il se ravise au dernier moment. Iron Man paraît être aussi surpris que lui et, bouche bée, dévisage Matt. L’avocat, ignorant tout de la surprise qu’il vient de provoquer, se recale contre Tony et, après s’être enroulé dans la couverture, referme les yeux.

« La vache... » Siffle Sam. « Ça, par contre, c’est impressionnant. Et classe. »

Steve soupire, encore une fois. Il ne le connaît pas encore très bien mais si même Matthew s’y met… il ne va vraiment pas pouvoir s’en sortir.

« Matt ? » Demande Tony. Un bras passé derrière les épaules de l’avocat, il espère une explication. Comment c’est possible ? Pour comprendre ce qui se passe, comment Matthew s’y est pris, tout ça, encore faut-il que le premier concerné soit décidé à répondre. Il ne l’est pas. « Matt. » Rappelle le milliardaire en lui caressant l’arrière du crâne.

Non. Rien à faire. Matt n’est pas décidé. Il passe un bras possessif autour de Tony, comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’ira nulle part, et continue d’essayer de se rendormir. Il sait qu’il n’y arrivera pas mais ça ne coûte rien d’essayer.

L’oreiller vole dans la pièce pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, même. Tout est normal. C’est normal que ceux qui sauvent New York ne soient même pas fichus de rester éveillés devant un film ennuyeux et qu’ils se balancent des oreillers à la figure. Tout. Est. Normal.

Et mieux vaut profiter de l’absence de Nat et Bruce pour faire des conneries. C’est prouvé.

« Clint. » Gémit Matt en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Tony et envoyant (et cette fois ça marche) l’oreiller par terre. « Arrête. »

« Comment tu fais ça. »

« J’écoute. » Se contente de dire Matt.

« Et comment tu me vises correctement ? »

« J’écoute. » Redit-il. « Soit je réussis et c’est tant mieux. Soit je rate et tant pis. »

« T’as pas l’air de te rendre compte, mec, que même des gens qui voient sont pas fichus d’arrêter les tirs de Clint. » explique Sam.

Tony prend l’oreiller qu’il avait sous son bras (il aurait bien pris celui de Matt mais il préfère éviter, trop de témoins dont un Clint) et le lance sur Falcon.

 

* * *

 

« Non mais je rêve... » Murmure Natasha quand elle arrive, Bruce à ses côtés, un plateau bien garni et on ne peut plus rempli dans les bras. « Non mais je RÊVE ! » Redit-elle plus fort pour les faire s’arrêter.

Ils s’arrêtent.

On s’arrête toujours quand Natasha parle. On s’arrête encore plus quand Natasha parle fort. On s’enfuie à toute vitesse quand Natasha hurle. Elle ne hurle pas. Clint et Tony se tiennent quand même à l’affût. On sait jamais avec Black Widow.

Cinq paires d’yeux se tournent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Pareils à des animaux pris par surprise dans les phares d’une voiture, ils regardent la seule femme de leur groupe. Ils baissent en même temps leur oreiller et tous semblent penauds. Steve, en train de viser Sam, est celui qui apparaît comme le plus coupable. Il baisse la tête, comme honteux de s’être fait surprendre en pleine bataille d’oreillers avec un milliardaire, un Dieu, un espion, un aveugle et… et Sam.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Une bataille d’oreillers. » Répond Clint, bien que la réponse paraisse évidente. Il est le seul à oser répondre aux questions rhétorique de Nat. Il est aussi celui qui la connaît le mieux.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ? » Corrige-t-il.

« Veux-tu que je te re-démette l’épaule, Clint ? »

« Hum. Non. J’aimerais mieux éviter. »

« Alors pose ce coussin sur le canapé, assieds-toi dessus et tais-toi. »

L’archer hoche la tête. « No problemo. »

« Pareil pour vous tous. »

Thor hausse les épaules et s’exécute. Ou presque. Il ne reprend pas sa place sur le canapé, comme la veille, puisque Clint s’en est, l’air de rien, emparé juste sous son nez. Le coussin à terre, il s’assied dessus et regarde les autres s’affairer. Le dieu sourit quand il voit Tony remettre les vêtements de Matthew en ordre et l’empêcher de s’installer tant que les coussins du canapé ne sont pas remis correctement.

L’homme d’Asgard se demande également comment fait Matthew pour si bien viser. Nombre de ses pairs ne s’en sortiraient pas aussi bien.

« C’est mieux comme ça. » Elle hoche la tête et, à la suite de Bruce, reprend sa route pour aller déposer son plateau sur la table basse, juste à côté de celui que le scientifique apportait. « Bon appétit. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Matt ? » Demande Tony à son voisin avant de commencer à se servir. Les autres ne font pas autant de manières et sont déjà à se jeter sur la nourriture et se ruent sur le café, comme s’ils en ont besoin.

Iron Man s’aperçoit, à la fin de sa question, qu’il n’a pas été suffisamment précis et commence à tout énumérer. Les lèvres de l’avocat s’étirent. Il a déjà identifié chacun des mets sur la table, provenance comprise, mais apprécie le geste.

Il apprécie aussi d’avoir, pour une fois, vraiment le choix. Tout semble de bonne qualité. De bien meilleure qualité que ses propres habitudes, même.

Évidemment. Il s’est attendu à quoi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 12 – Bataille d’oreillers


	13. Jour 13

Il fait froid. Il fait vraiment froid. Très froid. Matt, un instant, songe à rentrer ; à faire un break pour ne pas attraper froid (pour ne pas attraper _plus_ froid, surtout). Il décide de ne pas le faire. Il est déjà conscient de passer moins de temps dans les rues qu’il ne le devrait. C’est depuis qu’il connaît Tony, ça, il le sait. Il a beau apprécier ces sorties avec Stark plus qu’il ne l’imaginait au départ… il ne doit pas oublier le costume pour autant. Et inutile de rajouter à ses soirées « Stark » des soirées « il fait trop froid, bouhouhou ». Son petit plaisir ne doit pas passer au premier plan. Il l’a fait passer au premier plan. Il a tort. Il le sait. Il le sait très bien. Trop bien.

Daredevil décide de mettre d’autant plus d’ardeur dans sa tâche. Ce n’est pas ça qui va compenser ses nombreuses soirées d’absence mais bon… ce qui est fait est fait. C’est trop tard à présent.

Matt, ce soir, s’est déjà occupé de trois braquages, deux tentatives de meurtres et il est sur le point d’empêcher un énième échange d’armes à feu dans les rues de Hell’s Kitchen. Il déteste comme elles sont devenues une part importante de ce qu’est la vie dans le quartier. Et, s’il veut être totalement honnête, il déteste tout ce que son quartier est devenu.

Des petites ordures qu’il compte arrêter, trois ont déjà le nez brisé, deux poignets sont cassés et de nouveau trois sont à terre, inconscients. Matt, pourtant, est loin d’en avoir terminé avec eux. Ils sont encore une bonne quinzaine à être debout et prêts à en découdre avec le diable. Il est, pour eux, hors de question que cette petite merde à cornes s’en sorte vivante.

Ils tirent. Tirent. Tirent.

Il évite, se baisse, se prend une balle de plein fouet, chancelle.

Une main plaquée sur son épaule ensanglantée, Matt siffle de douleur entre ses dents. Il ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. Il peut le faire. Il va le faire. Il _doit_ le faire. S’il ne le fait pas, qui le fera ? Personne. Personne ne le fait jamais. Nul ne se soucie de ce qui se passe à Hell’s Kitchen.

Matt décide de commencer par celui qui vient de lui tirer dessus.

 

* * *

 

Matt n’en peut plus.

Il n’en peut plus mais il continue. Il en reste encore quatre. Il n’en peut vraiment, vraiment plus. Il est à deux doigts d’abandonner, de laisse tomber et advienne que pourra. Il ne le fait pas, il ne peut pas. Il sait ce qui va se passer, s’il laisse faire, et il ne peut le supporter.

Quand Matthew entend les réacteurs (trop forts) de Tony devenir de plus en plus assourdissant à mesure qu’il approche vitesse grand V, Matt n’a jamais été aussi heureux que l’homme ne tienne pas ses promesses. Daredevil s’autorise à souffler deux minutes. Trente secondes, surtout. Plus lui serait fatal.

Trente secondes, c’est déjà loin d’être l’idéal. On le prend par derrière. Il sent une côte se fissurer.

 

* * *

 

Tony arrive en courant, et en grinçant, auprès de Daredevil. À terre, le justicier essaie encore de recouvrer une respiration normale. Au moins un minimum ! La bouche entrouverte, le diable n’est vraiment pas en bon état, constate Iron Man. Il est ravi d’avoir pensé à prendre son costume au moment où il a décidé d’aller embêter Matthew ce soir. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé, sinon ? Il n’a pas l’impression que le diable s’en serait tiré.

« Hey, diablo ? Tu te sens comment ? »

« Tony ? » Murmure Matt. « T-To… T-tony ? »

Le milliardaire recule, comme s’il s’était brûlé. Il est étonné. Sa respiration a un raté. Il déglutit difficilement. Tony se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Matt n’a pas besoin d’être en état pour savoir que quelque chose vient de se briser entre eux. De se casser.

Que le semblant de normalité qu’ils ont su construire dans leur vie bien agitée vient de voler en éclat… si vite qu’aucun d’eux l’a remarqué.

« Bien sûr. » Il souffle, amer. « Y a fallut que tu sois comme les autres, hein... »

« To- »

« Ta gueule. » Siffle aussitôt Tony. Il se relève et se garde bien d’aider le diable à en faire de même. « Tu m’as fait passer pour l’idiot, le parfait tocard, qui oublie que tu es aveugle alors que tu n’es rien de plus qu’un petit con qui ne mérite guère qu’on s’intéresse à lui. » Matt encaisse le coup. Il ferme les yeux, hoche la tête, garde le silence. « Je m’en voulais d’être un tel crétin vis-à-vis de toi tandis que, de ton côté, tu te moquais allègrement de moi. »

Matt pose une main tremblante et pleine de sang contre le mur. Il s’aide de celui-ci pour se remettre debout et s’y appuyer pour ne pas retomber. Il dodeline de la tête. Encore. Toujours. Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, encore moins quoi faire, pour prouver sa bonne foi. Il veut contredire Tony mais s’abstient de le faire.

Il a le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce qu’il dira pourra et sera retenu contre lui. Il… il pince les lèvres. Inspire un coup. Prend sur lui. Encaisse tout. Tony a besoin de dire tout ça, de se décharger, de déverser toute sa colère et son dégoût au principal concerné. Il a besoin de cracher tout ça.

Et lui, qui est-il pour l’en empêcher ? Et lui, qui est-il pour essayer de le faire changer et d’avis et d’opinion ? Et lui… qui est-il pour retenir Tony quand sa seule envie est de le fuir ?

Iron Man, après près de sept minutes à l’incendier et le maudire, commence à ne plus rien avoir à dire. Il se calme, du coup, faute de pouvoir rester énervé. Il soupire. Tony s’approche lentement de Matt. Silencieux, il examine l’état de l’avocat, du justicier, de Matt, _putain_. Toujours sans une parole, il prend le bras valide de son compagnon et le passe derrière son cou.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » Murmure Tony. Et, y a pas à dire, Matt le préfère de loin fou de rage. Au moins, la déception du génie semble moins forte et il culpabilise moins. Daredevil s’insulte mentalement. Il a merdé. Son petit confort personnel peut bien aller en Enfer… et lui avec. « Après tu peux m’oublier. »

« Tony... » Chuchote Matthew. Il fait fi des quelques téléphones qui se sont activés alentours et qui filment le massacre. C’est déjà suffisamment horrible et difficile pour lui sans avoir à tenir compte des spectateurs.

« Je peux pas. » Les doigts de Tony entrent dans la peau du poignet de Matt. Il est en colère et essaie de se contrôler. Le justicier de Hell’s Kitchen avale difficilement sa salive. Il a tout foiré. Encore une fois « Tu peux marcher ou je te porte ? »

« Je peux marcher. » La tête à cornes continue de parler tout bas. Maintenant que Tony sait que Matt et le Diable ne font qu’un, leurs nombreuses similitudes lui sautent aux yeux et il se demande comment il a pu ne pas le comprendre plus tôt.

« Viens là. » Marmonne, d’un ton bourru, Tony. Il l’approche un peu plus et, d’un coup, sans prévenir, le soulève. Matt grogne de douleur mais ne se plaint pas. « On s’occupera de ça une fois chez toi. »

L’homme de métal a mal. Il a mal de savoir que Matt lui a menti tout ce temps. Il a mal de savoir que Daredevil a été blessé. Que Matt est blessé aussi. Le plus douloureux, pourtant, c’est voir le justicier lutter pour ne pas poser sa tête lourde contre son épaule.

 

* * *

 

Tony ferme les yeux, fatigué comme horrifié, lorsqu’il voit l’état du torse de Matt. Lamentable. Il est dans un état lamentable. Des cicatrices partout. Des bleus et des coupures en veux-tu, en voilà. Des marques qui descendent jusque sur ses hanches et qui, parfois, arrivent jusqu’à son visage. Il allonge Matt sur son lit et fait mine de ne pas entendre le couinement de douleur. Il s’en va à la recherche de la trousse de secours.

« Tony... » Essaie Matt.

« Tais-toi. » Claque le milliardaire. « Je t’en prie, Matthew… tais-toi. »

L’avocat hoche la tête. Encore une fois, il n’essaie pas d’aller à l’encontre de la volonté de Tony. Ça n’y changera rien. Il est déjà trop tard. Alors qu’avant ça paraissait être trop tôt, aujourd’hui c'était avéré être trop tard.

Il sent les mains de Tony examiner, avec une douceur à laquelle Matt ne se préparait pas, son épaule. Tourné vers la fenêtre, il se retient de piper mot. Foggy présent, il dirait que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce serait vrai. Il inspire un coup. « Je suis désolé. »

Iron Man soupire. « Je sais. » Admet-il. « Ça change rien. »

« Je sais. »

Une fois terminé, après que Tony ait tout remis dans la trousse de secours mais avant qu’il se redresse, il passe une dernière fois sa main sur le front (un peu trop chaud) du justicier. « Prends soin de toi, Matty. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 13 – Trahison/mensonge


	14. Jour 14

Foggy, mort d'inquiétude, tambourine avec acharnement à la porte de son meilleur ami. Il n'est pas venu travailler ce matin (comprendre par là, il y a deux heures). Ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il a peur de ce que ça peut vouloir dire, ce matin. Il espère que Matt n'est pas mourant dans un coin. C'est plutôt du genre difficile à vivre et supporter.

« Matty ? Matty ? Réponds-moi. » Rien. Alors Foggy continue à frapper. Il sait qu'il finira par suffisamment l'agacer pour que son partenaire daigne bouger son cul. « Matty ? » Il cogne. « Matthew ! Je vais entrer quand même ! Matt… j’entre. »

Il achève à peine sa menace qu'il a déjà sa clé en main et l'enfonce dans la serrure. Il fait pour la tourner mais constate, non sans effroi, qu'elle n'est pas correctement barrée. Qu'elle ne l'est pas du tout. Matt verrouille toujours. C'est une des rares choses dont Foggy reste sûr en ce qui concerne Matt, il verrouille. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait la veille ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait toujours. C'est toujours fermé à clé et...

« Non... » Il murmure, pas beaucoup plus rassuré qu'avant.

Franklin appuie en vitesse sur la clenche et entre. En courant, il arrive dans le salon. Il se relaxe un peu en constatant qu'il n'y a aucun diable inanimé qui traîne dans le salon... juste le sapin de Noël que Clint et lui ont mis le plus inaccessible possible pour que la débâcle des cafés reste un événement exceptionnel. Il angoisse de plus bel l'instant d'après. A petits pas, cette fois, il va voir dans la chambre.

Il y a quelqu'un dans le lit. Matthew. Il sait que c'est son meilleur ami. Ça ne le rassure pas. Foggy a peut-être trouvé celui qui lui manque mais il ne sait pas encore dans quel état celui-ci se trouve.

« Matt. »

On bouge. On réagit à ce prénom. On se tourne vers celui qui vient de le dire. On gémit aussi. Foggy ferme les yeux. Matt est encore revenu blessé et cet idiot a préféré se soigner seul que l'appeler à l'aide. Il y a vraiment des jours où Foggy se demande comment Matt peut encore être debout et tenir sur ses pieds vu son instinct de survie particulièrement peut mal exploité.

« Je vais chercher la trousse de secours. » Souffle-t-il.

« P' la p'ne. » Marmonne l'autre. « Déjà occupé. »

« Sans offense, mon vieux, mais tu es pas vraiment le mieux placé pour juger de ton état. J'ose pas m'approcher mais je doute pas que tu aies une sale gueule. »

D'ordinaire, les lèvres de Matthew s'étireraient. Il a coutume de cacher ce qu'il sent et ressent derrière des sourires. Il a l'habitude de cacher le fond de ses pensées et faire comme si de rien était, que tout allait bien. Foggy n'a jamais aimé ça. Comment pourrait-il ?

Quand il fait demi-tour, pour aller chercher la trousse de soins donc il revient vite, Foggy entend Matt se recroqueviller sous ses draps. Il l'entend également réprimer un sanglot. Son cœur se serre. Sa gorge se serre. Il déteste voir et savoir Matt aussi démuni. Il craint d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Matt peut dire ce qu'il veut mais chaque nouvelle emmerde le fragilise un peu plus et les rapproche du jour où il ne pourra plus faire face et où se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau ne sera plus possible.

« Hey. Hey. Je suis là mon pote. » Murmure Foggy en lui frottant le haut du crâne et derrière les oreilles.

Ça n'a pas l'effet escompté, ça ne marche pas autant que d'habitude. Matt se soustrait au toucher et se dissimule sous sa couette.

« Matt ? » Appelle Foggy à son oreille. Il essaie de le faire réapparaître. Il n'a pas trop de mal à le faire. Il déteste ce qu'il voit. « Putain ! Matt ! »

« C'rien. Soigné. » Il marmonne.

« Et mieux que d'hab. Je suis fier de t- »

« Tony. » Clarifie l'autre. « C'est Tony qui... qu- »

Et, tout à coup, tout devient limpide. Ce qui se passe et s'est passé devient clair comme de l'eau de roche. Si Tony a soigné l'épaule et tout le reste... c'est que Tony sait. Si Tony n'est pas là, c'est que Tony n'accepte pas.

« Pour ça aussi tu peux m'appeler, Matty. » Il chuchote. Installé sur le bord du lit, il attire son ancien coloc' à lui et le serre de toutes ses forces.

D'un peu moins toutes ses forces quand il voit le visage crispé et douloureux de Matthew.

« Si je ne te fais pas confiance pour gérer tes blessures physiques, sache que je te fais encore moins confiance pour gérer tes blessures émotionnelles. »

Matt semble vouloir disparaître. « Je gère. »

« Ouais. Tu gères. Et je suis le plus canon de nous deux, c'est ça ? »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les maigres barrières érigées par Matthew cèdent. Foggy soupire et recommence à essayer de l'apaiser d'une main dans les cheveux. Si Matt se laisse si facilement aller, c'est vraiment mauvais signe.

« Repose-toi. On verra ça après, tous les deux, d'acc ? »

« D'acc. » Souffle le justicier en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son ami. « M- »

« Je te laisse pas, non. Je reste ici aussi longtemps qu'il faut. Karen fait la permanence au bureau et s'occupe de donner les rendez-vous. »

Matt hoche la tête. Il saura se contenter de ça.

 

* * *

 

« Passe un bras derrière mon cou. Tu vas pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lit. »

Matt enroule son bras non blessé dans son drap et, d'une main ferme mais moins que d'habitude, s'accroche à la tête de lit. Foggy secoue la tête devant ce cirque.

« Tu peux pas rester à te morfondre sous la couette, Matt. »

« Me morfonds pas. J'aurais de la crème glacée sinon. »

« Tu en aurais si tu en tolérais le goût. » Remarque Foggy, terre à terre et un brin amusé. Matt grogne. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il accorde le présent point à son meilleur ami. Oui. Certainement. Foggy décide de le prendre comme ça, en tout cas. « Allons, Matty... J'ai juste besoin que tu ailles dans le salon le temps que je change tes draps. Y a du sang partout et tu as transpiré dedans... Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te dérange pas. »

Matt hausse les épaules. Si. Si, il essaie totalement de lui faire croire que ça ne le dérange pas.

« Laisse-moi. » Chuchote, implorant, Matt.

Foggy le comprend comme un « me laisse pas » tout aussi implorant.

« Tony a raison. Je mérite pas les gens qui m'entourent. »

Le sang du jeune Nelson se fige dans ses veines. Ses gestes restent tous en suspens. Bouche bée, il l'ouvre et la referme. Il cherche des mots qui ne viennent pas, des insultes qui ne sortent pas. Tony ne peut pas avoir dit ça. Le milliardaire peut ne pas avoir encore tout à fait cerné Matt, peut avoir du mal avec le fait de tolérer cette double identité qu'il n'a pas un instant vue venir... mais il a forcément suffisamment bien compris Matty pour savoir qu'une remarque pareille le détruirait plus efficacement encore que n'importe quelle arme.

« Tu mérites les gens qui t'entourent et davantage encore, idiot. » Murmure Foggy en lui caressant le front du bout du pouce. « Matt ? »

Il est totalement désarmé quand il voit une larme couler. Il pensait que voir Matt agonisant dans son propre sang était la pire chose à laquelle il aurait à faite face, en plus d'être la plus désarmante... la larme est pire, cependant. Il ne sait ni que dire, ni que faire.

Au moins, quand Matty est mourant... Il sait, il doit le soigner. Là ? Là il ne sait vraiment pas.

« Ça va aller, Matt. Je te promets que ça va aller. » Il promet.

Il faut encore dix minutes à Foggy pour convaincre Matt de se lever. A peine sur le canapé que son ami se recroqueville déjà sur lui-même. Comme lors de la visite impromptue d'un Clint décidé à se bourrer la gueule avec le nouveau partenaire de son collègue et ami d'Iron Man. Pas pareil. Matt semble plus fragile, plus fatigué. Matt est plus fragile et plus fatigué. Avant de refaire le lit de son meilleur ami de justicier, Foggy va chercher une couverture pour le recouvrir. Il repasse, pour la énième fois mais il le fera aussi longtemps que nécessaire, une main dans ses cheveux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Franklin se laisse lourdement tomber auprès de Matthew. Il n'a rien besoin de dire ou faire pour que ce dernier vienne se caler contre lui. La tête sur l'épaule de Foggy, les jambes repliées contre son torse et à moitié posées sur celles de son ami, Matthew se tait et se concentre sur les battements de cœur de Foggy. Un bras derrière lui, ce dernier frotte son cou.

Il déteste voir Matt dans cet état.

« Je suis là mon pote. » Qu'il murmure. « Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. A boire ? Manger ? Médoc ? »

« Pas de médicaments... »

« On peut peut-être faire une exception non ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Non. Je.. Je mérite. »

« Tu arrêtes tes conneries, oui. » La main remonte jusqu'à sa tête et on lui caresse la tempe. « Tu mérites pas plus de souffrir qu'un autre. »

Matt essaie de bouger, changer de position, il grogne de douleur et blanchit considérablement après un mauvais mouvement. Il n'en faut guère plus à Foggy pour l'allonger sur le canapé et filer chercher des antidouleurs. Matt peut ne pas les apprécier, il s'en tamponne le coquillard.

La facilité avec laquelle Matt se laisse faire le déconcerte.

« Septième article de la constitution ? » Il demande pour s'assurer que rien ne cloche plus que ça.

« La ratification des conventions de neufs États sera suffisante pour l’établissement de la présente Constitution entre les États qui l’auront ratifiée. »

« Quel sénateur a été exclu en 1797 et pourquoi ? »

Foggy sourit quand il entend les marmonnements de Matt qui ne tardent jamais. Ça augmente encore un peu plus quand il s'aperçoit qu'il doit chercher, lui, sur son téléphone pour vérifier.

« Tu utilises Siri pour vérifier mes réponses ? » Grommelle Matthew. « Foggy ? »

« Désolé mon pote. Tu as la mémoire et le cerveau, j'ai la technologie. »

« Tu as la mémoire et le cerveau aussi... »

« Chut. J’ai raison, tu as tort, comme toujours. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 14 – Examens


	15. Jour 15

Foggy a beau assurer à Karen que Matt va bien… il ne trompe strictement personne. Ni elle. Ni lui. Ni la petite araignée qui a été trouver refuge tout en haut, près de la fenêtre, et qui semble penser que personne ne l’a remarquée. Franklin dit que Matthew va bien. Il ne va pas bien.

« Va chez lui si tu ne me crois pas. » Dit Foggy après que Karen a, une fois de plus, mis sa parole en doute. Bien sûr qu’elle doute de lui. Même lui doute de lui. Il doute tout le temps dès lors que ça concerne Matt. Matt n’est pas quelqu’un pour qui on ne doute pas. On doute sans cesse pour sa santé. Mentale comme physique. Foggy a l’impression que toute son existence, aujourd’hui, consiste à s’inquiéter pour son idiot de meilleur ami. Quand Foggy voit le visage fermé, sévère et froid de Karen, il comprend que son invitation n’est pas tombée dans l’oreille d’une sourde. qu’elle risque fortement de l’accepter, cette invitation.

« Si j’y vais, je ne vais pas le trouver dans son lit, incapable de bouger, dis-moi. » Elle siffle. Foggy se demande si elle sait ou si elle feint savoir pour voir ce qu’il sait. « Foggy ? »

Il se mordille les lèvres, se ronge les ongles. Il se dit qu’avec Matt pour ami, il ne va pas se faire de vieux os. Matt non plus, d’ailleurs. Matt encore moins. Matt ne dépassera certainement les quarante ans. Ce n’est pas uniquement parce qu’il est Daredevil. Même en temps que Matthew Murdock, il ne va pas se faire des cheveux blancs (encore que, vu le mode de vie de Matty, il n’est pas impossible que ce soit déjà le cas. Et pour lui aussi). Il saute le repas, saute des heures de sommeil, saute des toits et saute devant les voitures. Il saute devant les camions, également. Ne pas oublier les camions. Matt saute beaucoup de choses

mais certainement pas de joie.

« Matty accepte très mal l’abandon. » Murmure Foggy. « Tu commences à le connaître. Tu sais comment il… fonctionne »

« Il ne fonctionne pas, Foggy. Matt ne fonctionne pas. »

« Je sais. » Il soupire.

« Et tu penses pas qu’on devrait justement pas le laisser seul ? » Elle a déjà sa veste dans les mains et à moitié sur les épaules. « Ça s’est plutôt mal terminé, avec Tony, et malgré tout ce qu’il disait, il avait l’air de tenir à lui. »

« Matt tient aux gens. À tout le monde. C’est pour ça qu’il souffre autant. Pour ça qu’il les perd tous, aussi. Pour ça qu’il se fait tabasser tous les soirs quand il passe en mode ninja. » Foggy tourne sur sa chaise. Il commence, à son tour, à vouloir y aller.

On entre dans le cabinet. Karen et Foggy se regardent, inquiets. Pas paniqués mais c’est l’idée. Ils reconnaissent la démarche. c’est fou comme on apprend vite à reconnaître des pas ou une respiration… et comme, en situation de crise (ce qui est totalement leur cas) on peut en être heureux.

Comme s’il est chez lui, le troisième (et dernier) arrivé vient les rejoindre. Un petit sourire en coin, la démarche aussi assurée et arrogante qu’à l’accoutumée (et Foggy voit vraiment ce qui a fait que, des années durant, Matt a détesté cet homme… sans le vouloir… juste à l’entendre. Il comprend, d’un seul coup, carrément mieux), Tony vient les rejoindre. Immédiatement, Foggy vide son pot à crayons afin de l’envoyer droit vers le milliardaire. Entraîné par Clint et Daredevil (Matt. Bordel. Matt _est_ Daredevil. Littéralement), Tony parvient à l’éviter. Fier de son coup, il jubile et se fait prendre par surprise par l’agrafeuse. Iron Man regarde bêtement l’objet s’écraser à (et sur) ses pieds. Il s’interroge. Serait-ce contagieux, le lancé d’objets à la figure des gens ?

Et est-ce que d’autres personnes sont victimes de ce mystérieux mal ou est-ce juste à la sienne, de figure, que les gens aiment bien lancer des objets en tout genre ?

« Bonjour à vous aussi. »

« Dégage. Dégage, Tony. » Siffle Foggy. Pareil à Clint, il soupèse (ou semble le faire) son prochain projectile. Un rouleau de scotch (ce que Clint n’utiliserait jamais comme arme, par contre).

« Matthew est ici ? » Il demande, histoire d’engager un semblant de conversation.

Ce n’est pas un pot à crayons et une agrafeuse (et, éventuellement, un futur rouleau de scotch) qui vont avoir raison de lui. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour le terrasser, lui, Tony Stark… et davantage encore pour le faire taire.

Les deux amis se regardent, le regardent, se regardent, l’ignorent. Ils attendent du super-héros (qui, pour l’heure, n’est pas si super que ça et vraiment pas très héroïque) qu’il en dise davantage. qu’il leur donne une raison (plusieurs si possible) de lui répondre.

Point bonus s’il leur donne une raison de le flanquer à la porte _manu militari._

« J’ai le droit de lui en vouloir de m’avoir menti. » Plaide Tony. Mauvaise tactique de sa part. Toutefois, que Foggy ne s’adresse pas directement (ou indirectement) à Matt tend à lui faire comprendre la réponse. « Il _daredevilise_ c’est ça ? »

Un rouleau de scotch vole.

« T’arrête, merde ! » S’agace Tony. « C’est lui le responsable ! C’est lui qui a menti. Pas moi ! Alors la loyauté OK, mais pas la loyauté aveugle. » Il se tait. « Tu m’as compris. »

« C’est lui qui t’a accordé une énième nouvelle chance chaque fois que tu merdais. Et pas simplement en _taisant_ certains détails mais en oubliant carrément qu’il est aveugle. Comment on peut oublier un truc pareil ? » Le ton calme de Foggy est inquiétant. Autant que le ton calme de Matthew. « Quand tu l’as planté à Central Park. Quand tu l’as bousculé. Quand tu l’as stalké sur internet. Je te prie d’ailleurs de cesser ça tout de suite, sinon je t’assure que tu te prends une plainte et une ordonnance restrictive. Et ne fais pas cet air étonné, bien sûr que je sais. Et que Matt sait aussi. » Même quand il menace, il est calme. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. D’une certaine manière, Foggy s’énerve comme Bruce. Et Bruce est Hulk. Est-ce que Foggy va se transformer en gros monstre vert ? Tony espère que non. « Alors ou tu admets être un enfoiré et tu dégages… ou tu n’admets rien du tout mas tu dégages quand même. »

« Je veux juste parler avec Matthew. » Tony paraît agacé par ce cirque.

« Karen ? Tu t’en occupes ? » La prie Foggy en s’en allant sans un regard vers le milliardaire. « Je vais chez Matty. Tu nous rejoins là-bas ? » Avant de partir, il prend quand même le temps de fusiller Tony du regard. « Si tu lui en colles une, tu te filmes, s’il-te-plaît ? »

 

* * *

 

Foggy soupire quand il entre. Pas que Matt soit une personne bruyante de nature mais là c’est beaucoup trop calme. Comme si personne n'était là. Comme si Matty était absent. Il ne l’est pas. Sauf si Daredevil est de sortie. Daredevil n’est probablement pas de sortie. Daredevil n’est plus de sortie depuis que Iron Man et lui se sont disputés en plein Hell’s Kitchen. Iron Man a crié. Le diable a encaissé. Deux-trois curieux, et fans, ont filmé le massacre. Foggy a détesté le spectacle.

Il a détesté voir Matt se taire et prendre les coups. Il a détesté le silence coupable comme blessé de son meilleur ami. Pareille réaction ne lui ressemble pas. Matt n’encaisse pas. Il rend les coups. Œil pour œil. En général… en général…

Matthew tend l’autre joue, parfois. Il tend l’autre joue aux personnes auxquelles il tient. Il a tendu la joue quand Foggy a appris pour lui, qu’il lui a hurlé dessus. Il l’a fait. Matt a même encaissé et accepté quand il a dit le laisser.

Sur la vidéo, il a fait pareil. Sur la vidéo, Foggy pouvait deviner les pensées de son meilleur ami rien qu’en le voyant réagir, agir, se comporter, ne rien faire, se laisser faire. Ses épaules qui se tendent, qui se crispent, qui tressautent. Sa tête qui rentre dans ses épaules, comme pour se protéger. Ses ongles qui entrent dans la peau de son poignet. Foggy a vu Matty se balancer d’un pied sur l’autre, gêné, mal à l’aise. Il voit sa bouche s’ouvrir et se fermer sans pourtant jamais un son autre que « oui », « d’accord », « bien » ou « parfait ».

Ils ont agacé Tony. Prodigieusement. Tony ne connaît pas encore bien Matt. Tony ne sait pas déchiffrer Matt comme lui le fait. Tony a cru que tout ce qu’il reprochait entrait par une oreille du diable et ressortait aussitôt par l’autre, de l’avocat ; que ses réponses rimaient en fait avec « ouais, ouais, je m’en fous, cause toujours tu m’intéresses ». Ça a tout envenimé.

« Matty ? » Il appelle. Il sait déjà où aller. Encore une fois : il le connaît, son Matty.

Foggy regrette qu’à dix jours de Noël, Matt soit dans cet état. Cette période de l’année lui est déjà assez difficile sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter. Doucement, il ouvre la porte de la chambre, prenant garde à ne pas la faire grincer. Par automatisme, il allume la lumière. Il a fait installer une ampoule dans la chambre peu après avoir appris (et accepté) pour Matt. Claire lui avait signalé que ce n’était pas des plus pratiques pour prodiguer des soins vitaux. Soigner un aveugle à l’aveugle, ce n’était même pas drôle en tant que blague.

« Matt. Debout. »

Il sait que son meilleur ami est réveillé quand il le voit s’accrocher à sa couette et la remonter sur ses épaules. Foggy soupire. Il s’installe sur le bord du matelas et pose une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son Matthew préféré. Il n’en a pas d’autre. Même s’il en avait d’autre, il reste assez sûr du fait que Matt Murdock serait quand même son favori.

« Au moins on est fixé

. Tu avais définitivement bien cerné Tony. » Chuchote Foggy. Il joue, l’air de rien, avec ses cheveux et lui masse le crâne. « Matty ? »

« Je le savais. Je le savais mais… mais j’avais espéré que… je sais pas… qu’au moins une fois ça puisse se passer différemment. »

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment pas qu’il le prendrait comme ça. »

Foggy attire Matt vers lui. Assis sur le bord du lit, encore et toujours, il sent et devine qu’il n’est pas prêt de s’en aller. Pas que l’envie soit là mas il aurait apprécié ne pas voir Matthew dans cet état. Vraiment. Il insiste sur ce point. La tête de son meilleur ami est calé contre lui. Foggy le serre. Foggy le berce. Foggy lui murmure et lui assure que tout ira bien. Il n’est pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Il espère que ça l’est. Il a besoin que ça le soit.

« Tu veux bien te lever ? »

« Je peux pas. » Chuchote Matt. « Je… peux pas. »

« C’est pas grave. » Lui dit Foggy ; et cette fois il en est vraiment sûr. Il raffermit un peu plus sa prise. Matt aussi. Il s’accroche à son meilleur ami comme s’il craignait se noyer. « Je reste ici. Je ne vais nulle part.

Et, comme promis, ils restent ainsi, ils restent ici. Ils ne bougent pas et parlent à peine. Matt, aussi inconfortable paraisse être sa position, n’’en change pas. Il s’accroche à son ami et reste recroquevillé sous ses draps. Ce n’est pas grave. Ce n’est pas grave.

Bien sûr que si, c’est grave.

 

* * *

 

Steve et Clint se jettent un regard furtif quand ils entendent toutes les portes claquer et qu’ils voient un Tony légèrement à cran leur passer devant en coup de vent. Le second hausse les épaules. Non, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe encore. Non, il ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe. Non, il n’ira pas voir ce qui se passe. Tony est trop pénible et difficile à vivre pour qu’il s’en approche.

« Tu t’en occupes ? » Demande tout de même Cap.

« Non. » Refuse Clint. Il ne pense pas à mal mais… il n’est clairement pas devenu un Avengers, et ne vit pas loin de sa famille, pour veiller aux états d’âmes de Tony Stark, merci pour lui. « Il a encore dû… oh putain. »

Captain retient ses habituelles réprimandes. En lieu et place, il question l’archer du regard.

« Je suis certain qu’il a encore merdé avec Matthew. Il a pas possible, ce mec, j’te jure. Il me rend dingue. Je vais finir par le tuer. »

Et cette explication (passées les menaces) équivaut toutes les autres. Cette explication est on ne peut plus claire et fait parfaitement sens. Clint soupire, jure et marmonne. Ça va encore être pour sa pomme, tiens. Comme l’autre enquiquineur en conserve n’est même pas fichu de faire les choses bien, de ne pas blesser les gens auxquels ils tient… c’est à lui de se la jouer génie d’Aladdin. Il a toujours détesté Aladdin, putain.

 

* * *

 

Clint n’attend pas d’y être convié pour entrer dans l’atelier. Sans le moindre état d’âme, il fait sursauter Iron Man qui en lâche le tournevis qu’il a dans la main droite et zoome par mégarde sur son schéma holographique à taille réelle (Tony…). Le milliardaire le tue du regard, pour la forme, et soupire.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Je vais finir par t’envoyer ma facture. » Se désole Clint, les bras croisés, les jambes aussi. « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois ? »

« Cette fois j’y suis vraiment pour rien. »

Clint roule des yeux. « Permets-moi d’en douter. »

« Non. Justement. J’ai rien fait.

L’archer se hisse sur un bout du plan de travail de Stark. Ça va être long, il en a bien l’impression. Ses jambes se balancent dans le vide et, distrait, il attrape deux tournevis et une clé à molette et commence à jongler avec.

Si, vraiment, c’est trop long… il se rajoutera un tournevis.

Méfiant, Tony recule de quelques pas. Il sait que ce n’est pas ça qui va empêcher Clint d’atteindre et toucher sa cible (lui, en l’occurrence). Il ne la manque jamais. Ses tirs arrivent toujours précisément là où il le souhaitait.

« Dis-moi tout, qu’on en finisse. » Il soupire.

« J’ai sauvé Daredevil. »

Clint fronce les sourcils. Sa bouche se tord dans tous les sens. Son nez s’agite. Ses méninges carburent. Il cherche à faire le lien entre l’état émotionnel (ahem) de Tony, le fait qu’il y a vraisemblablement eu un problème avec Matthew… et le putain de Diable de Hell’s Kitchen.

« Et pour te remercier il t’a foutu son poing dans la tronche. Matt aime pas ton nouveau pif. Ça te blesse et... »

Un autre tournevis (Tony en a vraiment pas mal, constate Clint) vole à travers l’atelier et passe quinze bons centimètres à côté de la cible. Tony est moins fin tireur.

« Raté, je présume ? »

« Matt est Daredevil... »

L’archer hoche la tête. Ça n’a pas beaucoup plus de sens quand ce n’est pas lui qui cherche à comprendre et à expliquer ce qui se passe, y a pas à dire. Il continue d’agiter la tête et attend que Tony enchaîne.

« Ils ont fait quoi, les deux ? »

Tony soupire. « Rien du tout. Matt _est_ Daredevil. Du verbe être. Il _est_ Daredevil comme dans « bordel à cul de putain de merde, mon putain de petit ami est un putain de justicier avocat qui se fait passer pour un aveugle et moi j’ai rien vu ». » Éclate Stark en lançant un mini-circuit sur Clint (encore une fois raté. De peu mais raté quand même). « C’est ta faute ! M’empêcher d’utiliser Jarvis ! Je l’ai pas inventé pour qu’il donne la météo, merde ! »

« Attends. » Clint comprend. Il percute. Il encaisse. « Matt _est_ Daredevil ? Genre Matt c’est le mec avec les petites cornes qui bosse à Kitchen ? »

« Faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau mais nous y voilà. » Ricane, sans entrain, Tony.

« Mais c’est énorme, ça. » S’enthousiasme Clint. Il sourit. Il n’a pas l’air d’aussi mal prendre la nouvelle que ne peut le faire Tony. Tout au contraire. Ça l’enchante, le bonhomme.

Ça l’enchante et ça répond à nombre de ses interrogations.

« Tu… t’as compris ce que j’ai dit ou c’était pas encore assez clair ? » Grimace le milliardaire.

« Tu as un petit-ami assez intelligent pour t’intéresser, voire te mettre en porte-à-faux. Tu te doutes qu’il n’en a pas qu’après ton fric… ou alors il a une drôle de façon de vouloir te garder près de lui. Ou c’est _vraiment_ un génie qui a tout compris à ta personnalité et qui sait que plus il t’envoie chier, plus tu vas t’accrocher. Et le must… il fait dans le super-héroïsme. Est-ce que tu percutes un peu la chance que tu as, bonhomme ? »

« Il m’a menti. »

Clint, à son tour, décide d’aider un tournevis à apprendre à voler. Il doit être meilleur pédagogue puisque son jeune et fringant élève touche en plein dans le mille.

« Que celui qui n’a jamais menti lance le deuxième tournevis. »

« Il me prend pour un con depuis le début. »

L’archer hausse les épaules. « Possible. Ouais. Comme tout le monde. Je serais toi, je n’exclurais pas d’emblée cette possibilité. T’as quand même bien été con avec lui, faut dire, et tu pourrais pas lui en vouloir de te considérer comme ça. Après… t’en as discuté avec ? Tu lui as laissé le temps d’en placer une ou tu as encore fait ton Stark ? »

Tony tue du regard son collègue et ami.

« Je prends ça pour un « tu as raison, Ô cher Clint adoré. Que tu me connais bien pour avoir ainsi deviné pour mon comportement de gros crétin demeuré ». » Le singe Clint. Un tournevis en moins, il a arrêté de jongler. Maintenant, il préfère agiter la clé à molette telle une baguette magique. « Si ça peut te rassurer, s’il y a bien un truc dont je suis certain, c’est qu’il est aveugle. Ça, y a pas de doute. Du coup il t’a jamais menti. » Le blond paraît satisfait de son raisonnement. « Tu lui as jamais demandé s’il était Daredevil et il t’a jamais dit non ? » Silence. « Donc il a pas menti. CQFD. »

« Par omission. »

« Tu sais ce que j’en fais, du mensonge par omission, Tony ? » Demande Clint, agacé. Il jette le tournevis par-dessus son épaule. L’outil frappe la baie vitrée qui reste cependant intacte. Elle en a eu de pires. « Je l’emmerde, le mensonge par omission. On ment tous par omission. Tu lui as donné ta pointure ? Non ? Mensonge par omission. Il t’a acheté des chaussettes en 34-37 pour Noël alors qu’il faut du 42-44. Tu lui as parlé de tes… je sais pas, moi, mais on va dire que tu l’as pas fait car tu l’as pas fait. Boum. Mensonge par omission. » Clint soupire. « Sois pas le genre de personnes à reprocher le « mensonge par omission » ni qui idéalise le conjoint. Crois-moi quand je te dis que personne n'est parfait en ce bas monde, moi excepté. »

Tony soupire.

« Flingue pas tout, Stark. Toi aussi t’as droit au bonheur, même si t’es l’empereur des emmerdeurs. »

 

* * *

 

Foggy tient parole. Il ne bouge pas, ne lâche pas Matt. Pas tant que ce dernier ne s’est pas rendormi. Une fois son meilleur ami en compagnie de Morphée, il veille à le réinstaller confortablement, le couvre, ne le borde pas. Autant Matt apprécie, à l’occasion, les étreintes (les siennes, surtout, Foggy a remarqué… de la part d’une tierce personne, Matt est toujours un peu tendu) autant être emprisonné dans son lit ne lui dit trop rien.

Des années de colocation lui auront au moins appris ça de source sûre.

Quand Foggy essaie de s’éloigner, en revanche, Matt réagit. Donc Foggy flanche et Foggy reste. Hors de question que Matty se sente abandonné une fois de plus. Franklin reprend sa place sur le bord du lit et reste là. À ne rien faire si ce n’est veiller au sommeil agité de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis là, Matty. » Il murmure.

L’instant suivant… il prévient Karen de leur probable absence du lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 15 – Anxiété / Dépression


	16. Jour 16

Foggy n'aime pas voir Matt au plus mal. Logique, non ? La dernière fois que son ami était comme ça, c'était lorsque Elektra était partie. Et quand elle est morte. Pour avoir vu Matthew à ces deux époques, Foggy sait que ça réussit peu à son meilleur ami. Que Matty se tait pour ne pas accabler les autres comme lui peut l'être. Foggy essaie, du coup, de lui changer les idées, de lui occuper l'esprit. Ce n'est pas une franche réussite, malheureusement.

« Foggy ? » La tête de Clint apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'avocat soupire, ses épaules se relaxent un peu. Voir Clint ici, avec son petit sourire en coin et ses pansements partout sur le visage et sur les mains qui le caractérisent, fait plaisir. Tous ne sont pas contre Matt, il faut croire. Ou contre Daredevil. « Je peux te voir un moment ? »

« Euh... ouais. » Il soupire, fatigué.

« Matt est là ? »

Ça, cette question, on ne l'aurait pas posée avant. On ne l'a pas posée, avant. Quand Daredevil et Matthew Murdock étaient deux personnes bien distinctes, on ne la posait jamais. Matt n'a pas une super-ouïe, après tout. Le Diable oui.

« Non. Karen a su l'emmener prendre un truc à grignoter, pour une fois. » L'avocat soupire et s'assoit à la chaise juste en face du bureau de leur ancienne première cliente, maintenant leur amie. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tony s'est pris mes deux godasses et des tournevis dans la gueule, quand j'ai su. » Clint voit le manque d'entrain de Foggy. « Comment il va ? J'ai su qu'il était blessé et... »

« Une balle et une côte cassée. » Franklin déteste vraiment tout ça… et plus encore ce qu’il dit ensuite car il sait que c’est vrai. « Il a eu pire. »

« La grosse cicatrice sur son torse ? » Comprend l'archer. « Ça a le mérite de tout expliquer et justifier l'état de son corps... le vigilantisme. »

L'avocat est à bout. Il est fatigué, épuisé, éreinté. Rien ne va plus. Tout va mal. Il confirme simplement l'idée de Clint en hochant la tête. Foggy soupire. Ne plus avoir à mentir, à modifier et transformer la vérité, ne plus éluder les questions... ça rend pas les choses plus faciles.

« Au moins Tony l'a ramené chez lui et l'a soigné. » Apprécie Franklin. « J'avoue que ça m'a surpris... mais peut-être que je lui prête de mauvaises intentions. »

« Ouais. Nàn.  Ça m'a étonné aussi. »

Clint décide, sans crier gare, d'aller préparer un café pour Foggy. Il en profite pour s'en faire un aussi. Son interlocuteur n'a franchement pas l'air au top de sa forme. Un café ne sera pas un luxe. Foggy a l'air de dormir debout.

De ne pas dormir du tout.

L’archer s’inquiète de l’état dans lequel il va trouver Daredevil. Une blessure par balle et une côte amochée, ça ne fait pas du bien. Il le sait d’expérience.

« Matt ? » Il demande en lui tendant une tasse.

« C'est la perte de trop. » Admet Franklin après une longue gorgée et un soupir de bien-être qui détonne avec les mots qui suivent. « Te méprends pas, surtout. Matty avait aucun espoir que ça se termine bien. Il savait que ça arriverait, juste... pas si vite. Il manquait un peu de préparation. Et Noël aide pas, en prime. Juste... ouais... il savait que ça arriverait. J'avais... je pense que j'y croyais plus que lui. Matty sait qu'il perd tout le monde, il s'y est résigné aujourd'hui. Mais... que ça arrive maintenant c'est... c'est le pire, pour lui. »

« Définis « il perd tout le monde » steuplait. » Grimace Clint."

« Sa mère quand il était bébé. Son père, quelques mois après son accident. Stick, le bâtard qui l'a entraîné contre les Pieds, la Main, j'en sais rien, ça pourrait être les Intestins, pourquoi pas. Karen. Moi. Elektra. Son prêtre. Castle... »

« Et Tony sait tout ça. » Souffle Clint. Il pose sa tasse sur le bureau et s'y perche. Foggy se demande quel est le problème de l'archer vis-à-vis des chaises. « Je peux faire un truc pour aider ? Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions. Tes désirs sont des ordres. Fin dans la limite du raisonnable, hein, abuse pas non plus. »

« Garde Tony loin de Hell's Kitchen. »

« Garder l'abruti loin de Matty, pigé. »

« Loin de Hell's Kitchen, donc. » Réitère avec insistance Foggy. « L'entendre ou le sentir pas loin va pas l'aider. »

Clint ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux se plissent, son nez se retrousse, il grimace. « Matt a des super-sens. Tu vas rire mais Tony l'avait compris genre... au bout d'une semaine. » Foggy reste de marbre. « Ça te fait pas rire, au temps pour moi. »

« Ça explique d'autant moins son comportement. » Franklin est amer.

« Du coup, ôte-moi d'un doute... il a quand même pas fait exprès de me renverser du jus d'orange sur la gueule. Si ? »

« Je crains que si. » S'amuse Foggy.

« L'enfoiré. » Souffle l'archer. « Et, par contre, se prendre les pieds dans le sapin non ? Ça serait totalement crétin. »

« Je... je crois pas, pour le coup, par contre. » Il n'en sait fichtre rien, en fait. Mais Matt ne ferait pas exprès de tomber, de tout casser et, au passage, se brûler avec du café, quand même. Non. Il ne ferait pas exprès de casser quelque chose. se blesser, Foggy n'est pas sûr, par contre. « Et quand il s'est paumé sur la glace ? »

« Il était vraiment mal, cette fois-là, pour qu'il m'appelle... »

Clint jure entre ses dents. Puis il sourit. Foggy ne comprend pas tout. Foggy ne comprend rien du tout. L'archer ne tourne pas rond, bon sang de bois. Est-ce que ça l'étonne ? Non.

« Je savais qu'il pouvait entendre et qu'il avait des réflexes de malade. Et ça explique le coussin que je me suis pris dans la tronche. » Le blond éclate de rire et lève le poing en l'air, en signe de victoire (quelle victoire ?). « Sam va être veeeert « 

Il y en a au moins un que ça réjouit de savoir que Matthew est Daredevil. Foggy ne pensait pas qu'une personne pourrait l'être à ce point. Franklin, est un peu plus léger qu'avant l'arrivée de Clint. Parler d'un Matt qui va bien aider à aller bien. A aller mieux.

« Matt... on devrait vraiment repasser par chez toi. Je t'assure. Tu vas tomber malade, si tu continues. »

Karen, la main de Matt enroulée autour de son coude, semble terrifiante. Et concernée. Elle est terrifiante (et concernée aussi). Les doigts tremblant autour de sa canne blanche, les gestes lents à cause de son épaule toujours douloureuse et loin d'être rétablie, Matthew est trempé de la tête aux pieds. Un peu plus sèche, Karen essaie de le convaincre d'aller se changer pour ne pas tomber malade (il tombe déjà assez, pas besoin d'en rajouter).

« Ça va aller. » Assure Matt.

 Ça ne va pas aller.

Karen roule des yeux. Foggy et Clint se regardent, eux, du coin de l’œil. Le second se redresse, descend de son bureau, attrape sa veste jetée à la va-vite sur un dossier puis, de force, va retirer celle de Matt pour lui mettre la sienne plutôt. Le justicier, tel un pantin qui semble être son nouveau projet de carrière, le justicier se laisse faire.

« Tony est un crétin. » Lui murmure-t-il. « Je m'en occupe. »

L'avocat et justicier secoue la tête. Pas la peine. Il hausse les épaules. Vraiment, vraiment pas la peine. Ce n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'une considérable perte de temps. Tony a été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet, sur ce qu'il veut. Matt n'est pas de ceux qui vont supplier ou qui envoient d'autres le faire à sa place en songeant qu'agir ainsi est plus acceptable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demande Foggy à Karen, quand il constate que Clint est naturellement allé s'occuper de Matthew.

« Un connard lui a foncé dedans et l'a fait tomber sur la route, dans une flaque évidemment. Un camion a terminé le massacre en nous aspergeant. » Elle murmure en regardant les deux héros, l'air triste. « Il n'utilise plus ses sens. Ils le submergent mais ne lui servent plus. »

« Je sais. » Se désole Foggy. « C'est pour ça que Tony est parti donc il l'est.. refuse, en quelque sorte. Matt aime nier un problème pour le faire disparaître. »

L'archer s'affaire à essayer de sécher et réchauffer Matt. L'homme lui paraît éteint. Il l'est. Clint n'aime franchement pas ça. Il n'a pas l'impression que ça colle à la personnalité de Matthew. A le voir trembler et prendre sur lui pour ne pas claquer les dents, à croire qu'il se refuse ce simple droit, Clint abandonne. Il attrape Matt, la marionnette, et le tire hors du cabinet.

« J'te ramène chez toi et c'est non-négociable. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 16 – Souvenirs


	17. Jour 17

Matt et Foggy ont vite pris l'habitude de faire les achats de Noël, notamment ceux du premier, ensemble. Foggy aide Matt à choisir, y compris pour lui. Au moment de passer à la caisse, il le laisse afin que son ami puisse faire son choix et maintenir un semblant de surprise.

Ça a toujours fonctionné. Matt n'a jamais paru avoir de problèmes avec ça. Et pour cause... pour une fois, la première fois depuis des années, il est vraiment entouré pour Noël, donc ouais... pas de problème.

Du moins... il n'a jamais eu de problème jusqu'à cette année. Ou plutôt l'année passée. L'ouverture du cabinet, leurs difficultés financières, leur petite crise interne... tout ça combiné a fait que Matt a considéré devoir se débrouiller seul, par ses propres moyens. Foggy n'a pas trouvé les mots quand il a compris que Matthew avait bravé tout ce qui le bloque habituellement (et qui font que Foggy est toujours avec lui lors de la folie furieuse des Cadeaux de Noël). Il lui a simplement foncé dessus pour l'enlacer, si fort et de façon si inattendue, que Matt ne s'y était pas attendu (logiquement).

Cette année, Foggy ne voit vraiment pas comment convaincre Matt de venir. Tous les jours, il a déjà bien des misères pour le faire se lever et quitter son lit alors plus que ça...

« Matty ? »

Matt, un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche, sursaute. Il n'a pas entendu Foggy entrer dans le bureau. Ça arrive régulièrement, ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop. Franklin ne pensait pas que les super-sens, si difficiles à accepter, finiraient par lui manquer.

Depuis quelques nuits, Daredevil ne sort plus. Ce n'est pas plus mal vu ses dernières blessures et l'état dans lequel il est. Matt essaie de ne plus accorder une once d'importance à ses sens. Il a l'air de s'en sortir sans... si l'on excepte les chaises dans lesquelles il fonce, les tasses qu'il renverse, les portes qu'il rencontre... si l'on oublie tout ce qui fait que ça foire, ça marche.

« Hey, mon pote. » Reprend Foggy, plus bas et plus doucement. Il approche pour poser une main sur l'épaule osseuse de son meilleur ami, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. « Outre le fait que tu aies une tête à faire peur... ça te dirait qu'on aille faire nos achats ce soir ? Fin cet aprèm, quoi. »

Matt hausse les épaules. « Le boulot. »

« On est samedi, Matt. On a eu des clients toute la semaine... on peut se le permettre. »

« Le loyer. On doit... »

« Le proprio nous en fait cadeau. » Ce qui est bizarre, il le sait, mais il préfère ne pas chercher.

« Vas-y. » Murmure Matt. « Tu as géré toute la semaine seul et... » Son poing se serre autour de la cuillère de son café. « Ils ne voudront rien avoir à faire avec l'aveugle. Je s- »

Foggy ferme les yeux, totalement démuni. Il soupire. Ça fait un bail maintenant qu'il n'a pas eu droit à un tel discours et ça ne lui a pas manqué. Ça ne l'étonne pas d'y avoir droit aujourd'hui. Non seulement c'est la période – Noël n'est pas une bonne période pour Matt – mais, en plus, avec les derniers événements concernant Tony... Foggy ne pensait vraiment pas que ça se passerait ainsi entre eux. Il s'était dit que Stark serait bien plus tolérant et ouvert que lui.

Il décide toutefois d'en profiter, pour une fois.

« Raison de plus pour pas rester seul, alors. » Il lui serre l'épaule. « Allez Matt. On fait vite, j'te promets. »

« Fog... » Le ton est implorant. Foggy lui caresse les cheveux. « S'il-te-plaît... »

« Deux heures max. Après, j'te promets qu'on fait ce que tu veux. Tu veux boxer ? On va boxer. Tu veux faire un footing ? Bon tu le fais tout seul, ton footing, mais tu peux. Tu veux aller te coucher ? Je te borde s'il faut. »

« N-non. »

« Je te laisse pas le choix, en fait. » Tranche Foggy en retirant son écouteur de son oreille et en forçant Matt à se redresser. Pour ce faire, il le prend par le bras et le relève. « Et je te promets de ne pas te perdre et, si jamais, j'irai demander à l'accueil de passer une annonce et d'aller te retrouver. »

« Tu me perds et je suis humilié. Ça ne me paraît pas vraiment juste. » Remarque Matt en acceptant néanmoins le bras de Foggy, qui lui met sa canne entre les mains. « Et on ne s'est jamais perdu. »

« Et on ne s'est jamais perdu. » Confirme l'autre. « Et ça n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui. »

 

* * *

 

Ça arrive aujourd'hui.

Ils y sont depuis une heure environ, et il en leur manque plus grand-chose, quand ce qui ne doit pas arriver... arrive. Foggy sent les doigts de Matt, crispés autour de sa veste, se faire moins présents jusqu'à être totalement absents. Franklin se tourne et le cherche du regard... pour rien. Trop de monde mais plus de Matthew.

Foggy soupire. Ça ne leur est jamais arrivé mais la loi de l'emmerdement maximum a voulu se rappeler à eux aujourd'hui précisément. Les mains pleines, il repose tout en hâte pour partir à sa recherche. Il sort son téléphone et contacte Matt. Il ne doit pas être loin. Ils viennent tout juste d'être séparés. Matt n'a pas pu aller bien loin !

Ça sonne dans le vide. Foggy soupire. Vu le monde et le bruit, le brouhaha actuel, ça ne l'étonne pas. Il a, depuis toujours, considéré comme étant parfaitement normal que son ami réponde de façon systématique (moins lors de ses patrouilles nocturnes mais c'est normal) mais Matt semble résolu à faire comme s'il n'entendait rien.

Nul n'est plus têtu que Matt. Ou peut-être que si mais ce n'est pas donné au premier tocard venu.

Foggy rappellera d'ici quelques minutes. Il espère juste que Matt va bien et le prend bien. D'ordinaire, il ne s'en fait pas autant. A situation exceptionnelle, réaction exceptionnelle.

Il continue de

chercher. Il trouve trois fois le même couple, autant de fois la famille et le gosse braillard, pas de Matthew. Foggy jure entre ses dents. Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver un gars avec un teint à faire peur, des lunettes de soleil rouges et une canne blanche collée à lui pour repérer les obstacles et les gens les plus proches ?

Il réessaie. Il espère naïvement soit qu'on lui réponde, soit entendre le "Foggy, Foggy, Foggy" habituel. Il n'y a rien. Il jure entre ses dents. Quand son téléphone sonne dans ses mains, que Matt apparaît à l'écran (avec son habituel air mal à l'aise qu'il affiche sur les photographies), il décroche tout de suite.

« Matty, t'es où ? »

« F-Foggy ? »

« Matt «  Il se fait pressant. Matthew n'est pas quelqu'un qui bredouille. Jamais. « Ça va ? »

« Mon épaule. »

Franklin ferme les yeux. Il doit rester calme. Surtout ne pas céder à la panique. Matt est en état de parler, ce n'est pas dramatique. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est qu'il admette avoir un problème. Matt se tait normalement.

« Concentre-toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais tu sens quoi ? Que je sache près de quel rayon te trouver. »

Il sait que Matt acquiesce. Il sait qu'il va faire au mieux. Il sait que Matt ne va pas vouloir rester seul. Il a besoin de ça, de quelqu'un. Foggy s'en veut de l'avoir fait venir. C'était clairement pas le moment de lui faire faire ça. Pas en ce moment.

« Matt ? » Foggy rappelle. La réponse ne vient pas.

« Il y a une femme avec un shampoing aux amandes, son mari... non... son frère, il baigne dans l'eau de Cologne pour masquer la sueur. » Son locuteur ne peut rien faire de ça. Il ne l'arrête pas pour autant. Matt utilise ses sens ! Ça fait quelques jours que ça n'arrive pas, alors que c'est partie intégrante de son caractère. "Ils ont une poussette. Un landau. Mais pas de bébé. C'est pour pouvoir s'en sortir plus facilement car les gens se décalent."

« Ils se décalent pour une poussette vide mais pas pour toi.. » Grince Foggy. « Mais je vais avoir besoin d'autre chose. »

« Ça sent le perroquet. »

« Le... _perroquet_ ? » Il répète, pour être sûr. « T'as pas plus... générique ? »

« Le coton. La laine. »

« Le coton, la laine... et le perroquet ? A quel moment, là dedans, tu te dis que l'odeur du perroquet est importante, Matty, dis-moi ? » Il souffle, plus amusé qu'autre chose. « Tu es au niveau des fringues, du coup, non ? »

De l'autre côté du combiné. « Non. Je pense pas. Je sais pas. Foggy... »

« Concentre-toi. Est-ce que ça sent le pain ? »

« Ça sent tout. Ça sent tout...  Tout sent tout. »

Le meilleur ami de Daredevil ne sait plus quoi faire. Matt ne pense pas correctement. Matt est paumé comme jamais. Il ne sait plus agir normalement (normalement pour lui, s'entend). Foggy a déjà vu Matt s'y retrouver dan un magasin (bon sang, Matt s'y retrouve sans mal dans Hell's Kitchen !). Aujourd'hui ne devrait pas faire exception.

Aujourd'hui fait exception.

Aujourd'hui fait chier.

« Prends un truc sur les rayons. » Il attend un instant. « C'est bon ? C'est fait ?" Matt confirme. "Maintenant tu te concentres et tu me dis ce que c'est, ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Je veux pas savoir les additifs ou l'odeur de la peinture utilisée. Dis-moi si c'est une boîte de _Playmobil_ , de la bouffe pour chat ou je sais pas... »

Franklin laisse à Matt le temps d'identifier l'objet.

« La boîte est lisse et rectangulaire. » Foggy va aller loin, avec ça, tiens. « Du plastique à l'intérieur. Du mauvais plastique. Du plastique, quoi. »

« Passe le téléphone à quelqu'un dans le rayon. »

Matthew murmure des excuses. Foggy va devoir s'occuper de ça, après. Il va avoir fort à faire. Le téléphone change de main. Une voix jeune, dynamique et totalement plus réveillée que Matt, répond. Rien à voir avec celle plus inquiète et moins Matt que jamais.

« Je m'appelle Peter. » Entend-il dire. « Vous voulez que je... Oui, allô ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourriez-vous me dire quand quel rayon vous vous trouvez ? »

La réponse ne tarde pas. Foggy est soulagé de savoir Matt pas loin. Il est aussi heureux d'entendre le-dit Peter parler avec Matthew et essayer de l'aider. L'inconnu n'a pas raccroché apparemment et compte rester auprès de Matt jusqu'à l'arrivée de son ami. Deux minutes, et quelques insultes à son encontre plus tard, Foggy dérape à l'entrée du rayon des jouets pour gosses. Les jeux de construction. Évidemment, c'est pas avec ceux-là que Matt aurait pu lui être d'une grande aide et le guider.

« Matty ! » S'exclame Foggy.

Un gamin de seize ou dix-sept ans se redresse et cède sa place à l'arrivant. Foggy le remercie d'un bref signe de tête. L'adolescent ne part pas pour autant. il reste pour... pour quoi ?

« Hey. On va s'occuper de ton épaule à l'appart, d'accord ? Matt ? »

« Tony a bien fait de... »

« Tony rien du tout. C’est un abruti. Tu l'as toujours dit quand il passait à la télé ou la radio. »

Ils parlent tout bas. Pas besoin que le gamin en sache trop. Il en sait déjà certainement trop. « Peter », téléphone portable en main, tapote rapidement, et sans jamais regarder l'écran, un message. Il regarde principalement le-dit Matt. Son téléphone vibre l'instant suivant. On l'appelle.

« Ouais. J'y suis. » Il hoche la tête. « Pire que ça. » Peter fait attention aux mots qu'il choisit. « Bien sûr qu'il a merdé. C'est un emmerdeur qui merde. Et qui s'en fiche. On l'a pas vu depuis le début de la semaine, merde ! C'est moi qui gère, la nuit, du coup. Pas que ça m'emmerde mais si l'autre débile était moins con, ça arriverait pas et il serait pas dans cet état. » Il attend. « Ouais. Ça arriverait quand même parce qu'il peut pas ne pas se foirer. Mais putain, quoi. Clint ! »

Les deux autres se tournent vers lui. Ça fait déjà quelques instant que Matthew a levé les yeux dans sa direction. Clint. Pile quand... pile maintenant ! Juste après qu'ils parlent de Tony.

Le hasard est un peu trop grand pour qu'ils y croient.

« Vous êtes le Peter de Tony ? » Murmure Matt. Il sait avoir raison.

« Et vous le Matthew de Tony. » Termine Peter. « Non pas toi, crétin. » Ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Clint.

« Tony a un Peter ? »

Matt soupire et confirme. Il n'aime pas ça. Il aime encore moins maintenant qu'il sait que le fameux Peter de Tony est un gosse.

« J'vais m'occuper du trou du cul. Hop, hop, quelques fils et ça sera bon. »

Foggy sent la main de Matt dans le creux de son coude et demander à se relever. De l'autre, il le voit aussi se masser l'épaule. Celle rafistolée par Tony, quelques trois jours plus tôt. Il se demande ce qu'à encore fichu Matt pour réussir à s'amocher et bousiller tout le travail de Tony.

Il n'en dit rien. Matt n'est pas en état.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 17 – Travailler pour avoir de l’argent


	18. Jour 18

Foggy se souvient, un peu qu'il se souvient et un peu trop bien en prime, de toutes les soirées où il a pu amener Matt. Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça. Matt est borné, têtu, sérieux, allergique à l'amusement et à l'affection et l'amitié des autres. Le convaincre de venir faire acte de présence, plus c'était même pas la peine, à une soirée étudiante était à peu près aussi drôle qu'un cours de droit constitutionnel... Pas des masses, donc.

« Je peux pas. Je n'ai pas terminé la note pour le droit des institutions. »

« Je peux pas. Je n'ai pas terminé de lire le code civil. » (Foggy a toujours eu du mal avec cette excuse-là. Avec toutes mais celle-ci était quand même bien pourrie).

« Je peux pas j'ai... »

« Poney. »Termine Foggy.

« Quoi ? »Matt lève le nez vers son colocataire. La tête légèrement incliné il semble curieux de ce que vient de dire Foggy.

« Tu peux pas venir parce que tu as poney. »

« Je... ne pratique pas l'équitation. » Admet Matt, du bout des lèvres et curieux de voir où tout ça peut bien les mener. « Je ne fais pas de sport »

Foggy roule des yeux mais ne commente pas. Pour avoir vu Matt sortir de la douche une paire de fois, il doute à trois cent pourcents que ce soit vrai. Pas moyen qu'il soit comme ça sans rien faire. Pas. Moyen. Donc il roule des yeux, hausse les épaules mais ne fait pas pour autant mine de le croire. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Tu viens avec moi à la soirée. »

« Non, Foggy. »

« Si, Matty. » Il répond du même ton. Franklin s'approche et s'assied sur le bord du bureau de Matthew. Il pose une main sur son épaule et jour avec les cheveux un peu trop longs dans sa nuque. « Matt ? Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. De voir du monde. »

Son colocataire et ami tourbe brusquement la tête vers lui. A sa bouche entrouverte, Foggy sait que Matt s'apprête à tenter une énième parade pour éviter le calvaire de la soirée... Il sait aussi qu'il vient de lui donner une excuse sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant.

« Tu m'as très bien compris, gros malin. » Le coupe-t-il tout de même. « Alors tu viens, tu mets tes godasses et on y va »

« Je ne suis pas habillé. »Argue cette fois Matt.

« De un, tu es habillé. Tu es totalement habillé. Tu es toujours habillé même en plein été sous quarante degrés. De deux, ça convient plus qu'amplement là où on va. Ça convient toujours plus qu'amplement car tu es toujours trop bien habillé. De trois, m'en fous, t'avais qu'à pas essayer de te défiler, je t'aurais peut-être laissé te changer. »

Le visage rivé sur ses poings serrés et ses doigts crispés autour du tissus de son pantalon, Matt soupire.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que j'y aille ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'agréable compagnie. »

« Matty... » Soupire Foggy. « Combien de fois on a parlé de ça, toi et moi ? » Il sourit un peu quand il voit la bouche de l'autre s'entrouvrir. « C'est rhétorique Matty. Pas la peine de répondre. Je sais que c'est beaucoup. »

« Ça fait la onzième fois. »

« Il a compté. » Se désole Foggy entre ses dents. « Cette andouille a compté. Pourquoi t'as compté ? »

« Les bons comptes font les bons amis ? » Tente Matt avec un petit sourire.

Foggy éclate de rire. Un bras derrière les épaules de son meilleur ami, il l'attire vers lui tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et le traitant d'andouille.

« On reste une heure. Si au bout d'une heure tu veux rentrer, t'auras qu'à me le dire et on rentrera illico. »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Nope. »

Matt accepte, du coup.

 

* * *

 

Foggy essaie de rester le plus longtemps possible avec Matthew. Il ne sait pas si c'est tant pour lui tenir compagnie que pour vérifier qu'il ne se fait pas la malle en deux-deux. Foggy ne sait pas comment il fait mais Matt arrive toujours à se repérer, identifier son environnement et les obstacles environnants, retrouver sa route. Chaque fois qu'il songe faire une remarque à ce sujet, Matt se perd, se coupe ou se prend une bordure.

« Tout va bien. »

« J'ai l'air d'un crétin. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Le rassure Foggy. Il lui prend sa canne afin de la replier et la remplace par un verre. Matt ne le porte pas à ses lèvres pour goûter, n'essaie pas non plus d'identifier à l'odeur. « Tu es supposé le boire, Matt. »

Le visage de Matt tique mais il le fait.

« Dois-je dire que je suis fier de te voir boire de l'alcool ? » S'interroge Foggy.

« Regardez qui voilà. Foggy-bear et... Murdock. »

Matt se tend autant que le sourire de Foggy augmente. Il n'a jamais été grand fan de Marcy et la réciproque est vraie. Franklin n'a jamais compris d'où cette animosité venait. Toujours est-il qu'elle est là, bien présente, bien ancrée en eux.

« Je pensais que tu étais une sorte d'antithèse du vampire. » Admet Marcy. Foggy voit les sourcils de Matt se hausser de derrière ses lunettes.

« Hein ? » Il demande.

« Le vampire ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil. Je ne sors que le jour. Antithèse du vampire. »

« Heyyyy ! C'est qu'il y en a là-dedans ! » La jeune femme tapote la tempe de Matthew. Foggy le voit se tendre et grincer des dents. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on le touche. Le seul qui semble détenir ce droit c'est lui. Les touchés impromptus, il est seul à pouvoir les faire sans voir Matt se crisper comme jamais. Marcy le sait. Foggy lui en a déjà parlé, notamment au début, quand il s'inquiétait énormément pour Matt. Ce qu'il fait encore, d'ailleurs, sauf qu'il ne le dit plus.

« Marcy... » Il la fait s'éloigner.

« Foggy-bear, toujours à protéger le petit héros de Hell's Kitchen, hein. »

Le verre se brise, éclatant en mille morceaux sur la moquette déjà bien imbibée d'alcool. De nombreux regards se tournent vers eux mais s'en désintéressent tout aussi vite quand ils comprennent qu'il s'agit juste d'une connerie du crétin aveugle qui traîne dans un coin depuis une demi-heure. Entre ses dents, Foggy jure et re-jure. Il repousse Marcy (qui s'insulte elle aussi) et va prendre Matt pour l'éloigner de la foule. Il souhaite le faire monter, il y a moins de monde à l'étage. Il serait bien sorti mais il fait trop froid dehors et il n'a pas le temps de chercher leurs vestes.

« Matty, concentre-toi sur moi, sur ma voix, d'acc ? »

« D-d'acc. »

Sa voix est si basse sue Foggy accélère encore l'allure. « Tu connais Marcy. Tu sais qu'elle ne voulait pas dire comme tous les autres quand ils disent ça. »

« Murdock ! » Appelle-t-on, deux mètres derrière. « Je voulais pas dire ça. Je t'assure. » Foggy s'arrête. Elle en profite pour les rejoindre. « Je peux récupérer vos vestes si vous voulez rentrer. » Propose-t-elle. Elle s'adresse surtout à Foggy. Murdock n'a plus l'air en état de penser convenablement.

« Ça t'embête pas ? »

« Si mais bon.. »

Foggy mime un petit merci à son attention. Il reprend Matt par le coude et leur faire faire demi-tour. Comme précédemment, il se laisse faire. Il suit le mouvement comme s'il était ailleurs. Parfois, souvent, Foggy aimerait savoir ce qui est arrivé à Matthew. Il aimerait comprendre ce à quoi il a dû faire face pour mieux l'aider... S'il l'aide. Il n'a pas l'impression de l'aider. Pas quand il le voit comme ça, si perdu.

« Assis-toi. » Lui dit-il en le faisant, effectivement s'asseoir puis en faisant de même à son tour. « Là. Là. Respire. Concentre toi sur moi et pas sur leur musique de merde, d'acc ? »

« D'acc. » Matt retire ses lunettes et commence à jouer avec les branches. Foggy laisse faire. Il a essayé d'empêcher ce geste nerveux, plusieurs fois... ce qui le remplace est pire.

« Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi. » Sa voix tremble un peu. « Mais je peux pas dire que je suis surpris. »

« Dis pas ça. »

« Les gens ne m'aiment pas. Je les mets mal à l'aise et... et c'est même pas ça qui les met mal à l'aise. » Il désigne son regard fixe qui regarde un peu trop à droite pour être bien face à Foggy.

« Tu sais... c'est pas forcement contre toi. Marcy n'aime pas grand-monde. »

Matthew hausse les épaules. Il n'est pas convaincu par ses dires. Son ami use alors de l'argument ultime qu'il répugne utiliser. Quitte ou double, avec celui-là. Ou il aide, ou il enfonce.

« Elektra t'aimait bien. »

Une tête se pose sur l'épaule de Foggy. Ce dernier passe un bras autour de Matt, Encore.

« Elle est partie. Ils partent tous. »

« Je pars pas, mon pote. » Promet Foggy. « Peu importe ce qui se passe, peu importe qu'on ait un jour notre cabinet ou pas... Nelson & Murdock. »

Ils n'entendent pas les talons de Marcy approcher. Ils sursautent tous les deux, Foggy plus que Matt, quand une veste se pose sur les épaules du deuxième. La jeune femme tend l'autre à Foggy, sans quitter Matt des yeux.

« Merci. »

« Rentrez bien." Sourit-elle. "Et, Murdock... ? »

Matt lève la tête vers elle.

« Je t'aime peut-être pas beaucoup mais je te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement. Pas de cette manière, en tout cas. »

 

* * *

 

Foggy l'installe tout de suite sur le canapé. Son ami grogne de douleur tout en se tenant l'épaule. Il grimace. Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

Il se débarrasse vite fait de son propre blouson pour ensuite faire de même avec celui de Matt. Il dépose les deux sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouve (la table basse, donc, clairement pas un fauteuil) puis déboutonne la chemise. Il grimace. Il s'était dit qu'il y avait enfin une blessure de Matt qu'il n'aurait à soigner. Erreur. On ne lui épargne rien. On ne leur épargne rien.

« Je t'assure que si tu t'endors, j'appelle Claire et Karen et elles te bottent le cul. »

« J'aimerais autant éviter. » Avoue Matthew.

« Alors tu restes réveillé et tu me parles. Quel est l'article sept de la constitution ? »

« La ratification des conventions de neufs États sera suffisante pour l’établissement de la présente Constitution entre les États qui l’auront ratifiée. William Blount, trahison. »

« Abruti. » Sourit doucement Foggy.

On sonne. Franklin regarde Matt et se demande s'il doit ouvrir.

« Bon bah j'y vais hein. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 18 – Promo : fête d’université


	19. Jour 19

Clint frappe à la porte. Il tambourine chez Matthew et espère le trouver chez lui. Il a un doute. Il a toujours un doute, Foggy ne lui a pas clairement dit ; mais il l'a et compris dans le sous-texte, et remarqué en voyant arriver un Matthew trempé de la tête aux pieds ; il a bien remarqué que Matt n'allait pas bien. Tony non plus.

Il sait aussi que ce qui fait qu'il a confiance en Tony, c'est Cap, Sam, Bruce et Nat pas loin qui limitent ses conneries ; Thor laisserait faire, l'ami Tony n'est pas idiot et sait ce qu'il fait (il ne le sait pas, la majorité du temps). Matt a besoin de monde.

Foggy et Karen ne sont pas omniscients. Ils ne peuvent pas toujours être là.

« T'es le portier de Matt, en fait, c’est ça ? » S'amuse Clint. Le fait que Peter l'ait appelé, en milieu d'aprèm, l'a un peu poussé à venir ici ce soir. « Attends. C'est du sang ? »

« Sa blessure à l'épaule s'est rouverte. Les points de Tony ont pas tenu. »

L'archer est déjà à l'intérieur. Matt est sur le canapé, torse nu. Les cicatrices, maintenant qu'il les explique, paraissent moins affreuses et plus nombreuses aussi. Matt est Daredevil, c'est normal. Matt risque sa peau, seul, sans le moindre renfort. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit. La tête en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé, Matt lève deux doigts en guise de salut. Clint ne le voit pas. Tout ce qu'il remarque, c'est le sapin qui a disparu et toutes les décorations qui traînent dans un vieux carton dans l'entrée.

« Elles sont où, tes chemises, mec ? » Il demande en allant déjà dans la chambre. Le temps que Matthew songe à réfléchir à peut-être éventuellement répondre à cette question, Clint est déjà revenu avec une chemise déchirée. « Donne ton bras, j'vais t'aider. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Foggy en arrivant.

« Je l'amène à la Tour. Enfin je le rhabille pour l’amener à la Tour. Il a déjà l’air suffisamment mal, pas la peine qu’il choppe la mort. »

Foggy écarquille les yeux. « Pardon ? »

« On va le soigner à la Tour. Tu crois qu'il peut rester dans cet état ? »

« Et tu crois que ça va l'aider d'entendre Tony le rabaisser et l'humilier ? On y arrivait très bien avant de vous rencontrer, t'en fais pas. »

Clint continue de rhabiller Matthew. Il grimace et détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir la blessure. Le sang ne le dérange pas. L'état de Daredevil si.

« Tony ne dira rien. »

Franklin renifle, pas, ou peu, convaincu. « C'est ça. Tony a appris le savoir-être, cette semaine ? »

« Steve et Jarvis vont l'occuper. Il saura même pas que Matt est là. Ils auront peut-être même rien à faire. Tony sort pas de son atelier. »

 

* * *

 

Foggy aurait aimé ne pas venir à la Tour dans ces conditions. Clint ouvre la marche pendant que Matt, accroché à son bras, et lui le suivent. Pendant la route, il a prévenu Captain America (et probablement tous les autres, Tony excepté, bien sûr).

« Je vous laisse. Je vais préparer les chambres près de la mienne pour vous ce soir. »

« C'est pas la peine, tu sais. » Tente Foggy. « D'en faire deux, j'en parle même pas. »

« Une pour deux ? Le même lit le dérange pas ? »

A en croire le soin que prend Matt à ne pas cesser le contact avec Foggy... non.

« Pigé. » Sourit Clint.

 

* * *

 

La soirée n'a pas été trop désastreuse. Matt a eu, pour la première fois, de vrais soins. Et sans inclure un hôpital ! Et sans les questions gênantes sur toutes ses anciennes cicatrices et leur origine. Ça aide, d'avoir des docs qui bossent quotidiennement avec Clint, Tony et Steve (ils sont de très loin les trois pires).

Matt est à présent endormi, bien calé contre Foggy. Un bras autour du justicier, il semble chercher à s'assurer qu'il reste ici. Franklin grogne quand on commence à lui donner des coups de pieds, se tourne dans le lit (immense lit ! Il ne savait pas qu'il en existait d'aussi grand) et lâche donc Matt.

C'est le gros BOUM qui suit qui le réveille en sursaut dix minutes plus tard. Dans le pâté, il lève la tête de son oreiller et roule de l'autre côté à la recherche de Matthew.

« Dis-moi que tu vas bien. » Demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  « Matty ?"

« Toi aussi tu vas partir. Si tu pars pas tu vas mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu... je... Foggy... »

Foggy soupire. Il descend du lit et fait remonter Matthew sur le matelas. Il s'assied ensuite à côté, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, et prend Matt contre lui. Avec quelques difficultés, il essaie de le faire repasser sous la couverture quand il le sent trembler de froid. Une main dans les cheveux, il les caresse et essaie de l'apaiser. A sa connaissance, ça fait un moment que Matt n'a pas eu de cauchemars. Encore qu'ils ne sont plus colocataires, maintenant, donc...ça peut très bien arriver sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

Ça arrive souvent à l'approche des fêtes. Noël se fait en famille, c'est bien beau et bien gentil mais quand on n'en a pas... ça ne fait que saler une plaie dans laquelle on ne fait déjà que remuer, sans cesse, et depuis des années, un couteau émoussé. L'épisode « Tony » est on ne peut plus mal tombé. Ça ne pouvait être plus foireux comme timing.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire peur à Tony ? »

Matt sourit. Matt qui sourit, c'est bien. C'est ce qu'il faut. C'est ce qu'il veut. Foggy est surpris quand la tête brune contre son ventre remue et qu'un sourire en coin, de vrai de vrai, arrive.

« J'vais chercher tes chaussures. Et les miennes. »

Le justicier se laisse lourdement tomber quand Foggy se lève et quitte le lit. Il n'essaie pas de ralentir sa chute. _Niet_. Il attrape l'oreiller de son ami et recommence à somnoler, le serrant fort de son bras valide. Il se laisse de nouveau faire, lorsqu'il s'agit de lui enfiler ses chaussures, mais ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas comme ces derniers jours.

Foggy abandonne définitivement l'idée de comprendre Matt. Y a pas à dire : c'est trop dur.

« Jarvis ? Est-il possible de nous mener à Tony, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Jarvis répond tout de suite qu'évidemment et demande s'il doit alerter Monsieur Stark de leur arrivée ou non (non). Foggy aide Matt à enfiler son écharpe ; et décide de précieusement la garder, après, vu les activités en extra de Matt... ça va pas être du luxe. Ils s'en vont ensuite parcourir les méandres des couloirs de la Tour.

L’Intelligence Artificielle ouvre d'emblée la porte de l'atelier de son créateur. Ça ne doit pas être habituel à en juger l'air éberlué de Tony, une moitié de casque relevé sur le front. Le milliardaire, fatigué, perd le peu de la superbe dont il dispose encore quand il voit qui le dérange si tard.

« JARVIS ! » Hurle-t-il, du coup.

Matt sursaute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Matthew ? »

« Je passe juste dire bonsoir. » Sous son assurance apparente, Foggy sait qu'il n'en est rien. Néanmoins conscient que tout ce qu'il dira pourra et sera retenu contre Matt, il se tait et l'amène vers un siège libre.

« Pas la peine de continuer votre cirque. Je sais que c'est du flan, l'aveuglement, tout ça. » Crache Tony. « Mais vous êtes doués, les mecs. Y a pas à dire. Vous avez su me soutirer un an de loyer. »

Matt se fige. « Pardon ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! »

« Parce que je t'...apprécie... ais... je t'appréciais. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Demande Daredevil. Ses doigts triturent son poignet, celui dans l'écharpe. Foggy lui fait discrètement lâcher prise. Il préfère vraiment lorsqu'il joue avec ses branches de lunettes.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais ce putain de Daredevil ? »

Un objet vole à travers la pièce. Une pantoufle. Non ! Une chaussette. Oui, c'est ça, c'est une chaussette. Tony comme Foggy suivent le vol du vêtement et le regardent se crasher sur Dum-e

, qui se débat pour s'en défaire.

« Quand je te dis que le mensonge par omission, tout le monde le fait, tout le monde y a droit. »

« C'est différent. »

« En quoi ? Tu penses que Matt te fait pas confiance et que c'est pour ça qu'il a rien dit alors qu'il a préféré garder le silence par crainte de te perdre. Et tu ne lui auras pas donné tort. Tu t'es occupé des loyers pour leur ôter un soucis du crâne... mais c'est pas forcément comme ça qu'ils le prennent. Dites-nous tout, les mecs. »

Clint, que personne n'a vu ou entendu venir (encore que, dans le cas de Matt, c'est pas dit) s'approche, conquérant et fier de son entrée. Il fronce les sourcils quand il regarde la petite bosse qui commence à se former sur le front de Matt. Il demandera après.

« On est capables de s'en tirer sans ta pitié et sans ton fric, Tony. » Crache Matt en se relevant. « Mais non. Il fallait que tu fasses ton... Stark. »

« Mon nom est une insulte, à présent ? » Fait mime de s'étonner Tony. « De mieux en mieux. »

« Matt. » / « Tony. » Soufflent les deux autres, d'une même voix.

« Fiche-moi le camp. » Grogne Iron Man. « Tout de suite. »

Matthew, l'air agacé, tourne les talons. Clint et Foggy se jettent un regard désespéré. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. S'ils se quittent de cette façon, c'est définitivement foutu pour eux deux. Pire que foutu. Ça... putain. Pourquoi sont-ils amis avec deux tocards bornés pareils et, surtout, pourquoi souhaitent-ils les voir se réconcilier ? Y a plus de chance de croiser une licorne que de réussir, actuellement.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé et soigné. » Dit Matt en cours de route. Foggy sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. »

L'immanquable et l'immuable petite pique. Le drame est à leur porte. Tony a le droit de dire ça mais on a certainement pas celui d'en faire de même avec lui. Stark attrape le premier tournevis qui lui tombe sous la main (celui qu'il utilisait juste avant l'arrivée des deux avocats) et le lance sur Matt. Matthew a de bons réflexes, après tout. Moins sûr de ça (les réflexes, oui, carrément ; les réflexes ce soir, un peu moins), Clint lance une clé à molette pour faire dévier le lancer de Tony.

« Mais t'es un grand malade, Stark, hein ! »

« Ça va, hein. Il le voyait venir. »

Matt serre les dents. Il fait demi-tour et va se planter devant Tony.

« Tu veux vérifier que je suis vraiment aveugle, peut-être ? » Siffle-t-il, crache-t-il, plutôt, à l'Iron Man, en retirant ses lunettes d'un coup sec. « S'il te faut que ça pour être moins con, on le fait ce soir si tu veux. »

« Tu sais à quel résultat doit mener l'expérience. Elle est, de base, faussée. Les résultats ne peuvent pas être fiables... surtout quand on ne peut pas se fier à toi. »

C'est reparti pour un tour. Clint, fatigué, est quand même rassuré d'avoir été réveillé par Jarvis. Matt, sous son apparence calme et sans histoire, est loin d'être l'ange qu'il paraît être (il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter quand il a su pour les cornes). Matt ressemble, en fait à une étrange association entre Tony et Steve.

« Admettons qu'il puisse aujourd'hui mentir... » Commence Clint. Matt se tourne vers lui. Son visage peut être vraiment expressif, quand il veut (ou ne veut pas, justement). « Tu crois quoi ? qu'un gamin de neuf ans le ferait ? Se faire passer pour un aveugle ? Et s'y tenir sa vie durant. Quel intérêt, hein ? Bénéficier des innombrables avantages qu'ont les personnes malvoyantes ? Bah voyons. » L'avocat se défend quand il comprend où va l'archer. « Tu doutes de lui car c'est Daredevil et qu'il est cool ? Bordel. Avec de l'entraînement, pourquoi ne serait-il pas capable de le faire ? Il est pas moins capable qu'un autre. Surtout avec des sens accrus, trouduc, va ! »

« Clint... ça te concerne pas. »

« Ça me concerne ! Je ne me démène pas depuis des semaines pour que Super-Connard enfonce Matt et le traite comme une sombre merde » Il se tourne vers Matthew. « Et toi, trouduc numéro deux, dis-lui, bordel. Dis-lui avant que je vous enferme dans les toilettes publiques. »

« Matt ? » Demande Foggy, perplexe. Où veut en venir l'archer ?

« T'es qu'un con, Stark. »

Foggy est moins étonné que les deux Avengers. Il pratique le « Matt Murdock » depuis plus longtemps. Clint, bouche bée, se _facepalm_ et ronchonne quelques insultes en... peu importe la langue. Tony est juste bouche-bée... avant d'avoir un grand sourire.

« Y paraît. » Il s'approche. « T'es qu'un con, Murdock. »

Les lèvres de Matt s'étirent. « Y paraît. »

Les deux derniers, sidérés... restent sans voix.

Ou presque.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 19 – Rêve / Cauchemar


	20. Jour 20

Tony a finalement daigné quitter son atelier. Matt n’est pas retourné dormir avec Foggy.

Tony et lui ont, tous les deux, eu l’intelligence de se dire que, peut-être, il leur faut parler et mettre toutes les cartes sur table afin de repartir de bon pied. Confiant la sécurité des deux idiots à Jarvis, avec un peu de mal pour Foggy qui se voit mal confier Matt à quelqu’un qui n’existe pas physiquement, Clint et lui sont retournés se coucher tandis que Tony guide Matthew jusqu’au salon.

Le milliardaire n’a pas été particulièrement étonné ou inquiété par le bras désormais immobilisé par une écharpe de l’avocat, ni par sa respiration par moment laborieuse ou son teint à faire peur ; et il ne parle pas des larges cernes noires qui ont pris possession de son visage. Il se tait. Il se doute qu’il ne doit pas avoir l’air mieux de son côté et que commenter ce serait l’hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

Clint se doute, plus que le quatrième larron, que Tony ne peut pas l’avoir manqué. Pas moyen. S’il le mentionne, c’est après. Ils n’en sauront rien puisqu’ils ne seront pas là. Pour une fois qu’ils ne seront pas là pour limiter la casse, ils espèrent vraiment que tout se passera bien.

« Tu veux un truc ? » Demande Tony quand ils sont dans le salon. Matt refuse d’un signe de tête et d’un merci crispé. « Bon, un chocolat, à manger et une couverture, du coup. T’es gelé. »

« Non, non. Ça va. »

« Tu parles. » Renifle Tony, pas dupe. D’office, et en attendant quelque chose de plus grand et de plus chaud, il lui jette sa veste sur les jambes et s’en va tout de suite après. Matt profite de sa solitude nouvellement acquise pour se calmer et reprendre complètement ses esprits. Il ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé. Le mode de fonctionnement et la façon de penser de Tony lui échappent totalement.

Il n’a pas l’impression d’être mieux.

« Tiens. En face de toi. Environ trente centimètres. Trente-deux. T’es à deux centimètres près ou pas ? » Tony soupire. « Comment je dois faire ? »

Matt ne lève pas la tête. Il hésite à chercher à attraper la tasse de chocolat chaud viennois qu’on lui tend. Mine de rien, il a peur que Tony lui fasse un tour pendable et que la tasse se déplace au dernier moment. Il peut le remarquer, de par la variation de l’air, le froissement des vêtements de Tony et sa respiration, mais Matt n’a pas le courage de se concentrer sur tout ça. Pas ce soir.

Tony pose tout ce qu’il a en main sur la table basse, tasse incluse, et soupire. Daredevil, enfoncé dans le canapé, ne lui épargne rien, ne lui facilite vraiment pas la tâche. Il met une grosse couverture, bien chaude, sur Matthew qui sursaute quand il touche la matière et constate qu’elle lui convient parfaitement. Entre son départ et son retour, Matt a commencé à trembler de plus en plus. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les jambes entre les bras, le justicier a vraiment sale allure et va certainement tomber malade d’ici peu.

« Jarvis. Monte le chauffage dans le séjour. »

« C’est pas la p- »

« Tt. » Le coupe Tony. Il se laisse ensuite lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Instinctivement, Matt s’éloigne un peu. L’autre soupire, encore une fois. Il sort la main valide de son voisin, cachée sous les couvertures, et lui met la tasse chaude entre les mains. « Bon… donc... »

« Je ne dirai pas que je regrette de ne t’avoir rien dit. Je ne regrette pas. Clairement. » Comment Matt, décidant de briser la glace au plus vite. « Par contre, que tu l’aies appris de cette façon… ça craint. »

Tony ricane un peu. Maladroitement, mais il le fait quand même (Tony Stark, quoi), le héros de New-York essaie de passer un bras derrière les épaules de son voisin. Il continue à faire attention à son épaule, et la boisson chaude qui s’ajoute à l’équation. Tout renverser maintenant n’est clairement pas bien positionné dans la liste des choses à faire ce soir.

« J’ai _éventuellement_ été un peu excessif. » Admet à son tour Tony.

« Tony Stark excessif ? » S’étonne Matt, railleur. « Il faut le voir pour le croire. »

Le milliardaire donne un petit coup dans son voisin (et se demande silencieusement si l’autre crétin à côté est en train d’insinuer qu’il ne le croit pas. De ce qu’il commence à cerner de Matthew, c’est probable… quel petit con). Matt, visiblement fier de lui (ce qui le fait douter) grimace quand le choc du coup remonte le long de son épaule. Les excuses ne tardent pas. L’avocat s’en étonne. Il songe à le dire à voix haute mais décide de ne pas envenimer les choses.

C’est encore trop tôt pour que, entre eux, ils se permettent de telles plaisanteries.

« T’as une sale tronche, tu sais. »

Apparemment c’est trop tôt seulement pour lui.

« Oui. On me le dit souvent, ces derniers jours. »

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Noël n’est... » Il soupire. Foggy aurait dû rester. « On va dire que Noël c’est pas une bonne période. Avec une balle dans l’épaule et une côte en vrac, c’est encore pire. »

« Je vois. » Murmure Tony. Il comprend ce qui n’est pas dit. « Ça a été la goutte d’eau, c’est ça ? »

La réponse tarde à venir. Stark, pas fou ni stupide (totalement fou et pas mal stupide quand il s’y met, mais faut pas le dire) remarque que Matt reste éloigné et tendu, que le bras passé derrière lui ne le rend pas à l’aise.

« Matt… ? »

« Tu as amené quoi ? »

« Comme si tu n’avais pas déjà tout senti et tout identifié. » Tony joue avec ses cheveux mais Matt continue d’essayer de se soustraire et grince des dents. Échec total. « Principalement les biscuits et les gâteaux de Clint. »

L’amour vache qui lie l’homme de métal et l’archer l’amuse au plus haut point. Il sait que les deux préféreront nier jusqu’à leur mort plutôt que l’admettre… mais ils n’ont rien à dire que pour ce soit une évidence.

« Tu ne penses pas que... »

« Non. Il mange mes yaourts, boit mon jus de fruit et me pique mon alcool, donc… pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Je pense que les cadavres de tes bouteilles ont fini dans ma poubelle et qu’elles sont liées à Clint sur ma table basse, il y a quelques jours. » Explique Matt, amusé et enfin un peu plus ouvert. « Il s’est apparemment justifié d’un « le seul moyen de bien connaître un avocat c’est de le faire boire ». »

« Ah ouais… son proverbe guatémaltèque, c’est ça ? » Sourit Tony en continuant à embêter son voisin et buvant une longue gorgée de… chocolat ? Matt n’est pas certain de bien identifier tant il a du mal à imaginer Tony ne pas s’enfiler une énième tasse de café ou un bon whisky. « Il me l’a fait aussi, mais avec « connaître un connard arrogant » à la place. » Le-dit connard arrogant ricane, pas vexé pour un clou. « Je sais pas ce qu’on a foutu, cette fois-là, mais j’ai terminé dans le lit de Steve et lui dans son placard. »

Un agréable et tranquille silence s’installe entre eux. Comme si mentionner les frasques de Clint suffisait à vraiment tout alléger. Tony se penche, gesticule, s’agite et ronchonne en essayant d’attraper ce qu’il a posé plus tôt sur la table basse sans trop secouer Matt. L’épaule blessée du justicier se trouve contre lui et… bon… suffisamment de dégâts ont déjà été faits.

« Tu peux te déplacer, hein. Tant que tu me préviens afin que je ne m’écrase pas. »

Iron Man sourit et, du coup, le prévient qu’il bouge. Tout en lui parlant de son nouveau projet : une table basse dotée de roulettes, télécommandée. Ou pourvue de bras et d’une intelligence artificielle afin qu’elle soit capable de leur donner ce qu’ils demandent. Ou un mix des deux, et des plateaux tournants à la place des bras, Tony juge ça moins dangereux.

Parfois, Matt se dit que l’intelligence de Tony est très mal utilisée.

Et des fois il se dit l’inverse.

« Tu veux un truc ? »

 

* * *

 

Quand Tony ouvre péniblement un œil, ébloui par la lumière du soleil, il émerge totalement l’instant suivant et commence à jurer tel le charretier qu’il n’est pas. Devant lui, devant _eux_ , au pied du canapé sur lequel Matt et lui ont terminé la nuit, Clint, Foggy, Thor, Sam et Steve. Au moins Nat et Bruce ne sont pas là… ça limite le chantier.

« Tony… t’es en train d’écraser Matt. »

A moitié sur le Diable de Hell's Kitchen, qui est, lui, toujours profondément endormi (et il n’y a franchement pas à dire, lorsqu’ils sont ensemble ces deux-là dorment bien. Foggy en est ravi, les cernes de Matt et toutes les heures qu’il perd à sauver la ville sont difficiles à supporter) ; Tony ne s’éloigne pas pour autant. Il s’assure juste qu’il n’écrase pas le bras blessé.

Le contact un peu moins présent, Matt s’agite. Il reste endormi. Son visage va juste se nicher plus contre Tony lui, lui, fixe encore les autres. Les trop nombreux autres.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demande Stark, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait sous ta tête ? » L’interroge Sam. Il en profite pour remettre convenablement la couverture supposée couvrir les deux idiots. Il ne sait que trop que Stark manque de sommeil alors s’il peut le pousser en grappiller quelques heures de plus.

« Moins fort. » Siffle le milliardaire, levant une main pour la mettre sur les oreilles du diable. « Il dort. Ce que vous devriez faire aussi. »

« Il est onze heures trente, Tony. » S’amuse Steve. « Nat et Bruce préparent le repas. Vous pouvez rester ici. Ils l’amèneront dans le séjour. » Il sourit. Et Tony déteste ce sourire si bienveillant. Il le ferait volontiers mangé au cher Captain. « Ça va mieux, vous deux ? »

Tony grogne. Il ne sait pas si ça va mieux, entre eux, ou non. Il a l’impression que oui ; ils ne dormiraient pas côte à côte, sinon ; mais il n’a pas l’impression de savoir grand-chose dès lors que Matthew est concerné. La veille, ou ce matin, c’est selon, le diable s’est endormi au beau milieu d’un gâteau, la tête posée sur son épaule. Tony l’a donc allongé et installé correctement, du côté du dossier afin qu’il ne tombe pas, et n’avait pas tardé à faire de même.

« Ils se sont excusés à coup de « t’es qu’un con ». » Ricane Clint.

Foggy n’ose rien dire. Entouré de Captain America, Thor et Falcon, seuls Clint (avec qui il a déjà partagé plusieurs bouteilles) et Tony (aux cheveux dans tous les sens) ne l’impressionnent pas.

« Que dites-vous de les laisser un peu, tous les deux ? Que nous laissions Tony réveiller Matthew correctement. » Propose Steve, tenant déjà le bras de Clint pour l’obliger à s’en aller.

« Laissons peut-être dormir Matthew. » Suggère Thor d’un ton soucieux. L’avocat a un teint inquiétant. Plus encore que Tony, ce qui n’est pas peu dire. Pour un peu, l’avocat pourrait faire concurrence à Loki. « On pourra toujours le nourrir après.

Foggy fronce les sourcils. Son attention focalisée sur Matt, il a l’impression de louper quelque chose.

« Inutile de me nourrir. J’ai mangé hier soir. »

Sam ouvre la bouche, stupéfait. « Ah mais non, hein ! On peut pas en avoir un deuxième qui zappe les repas ! On peut pas avoir un deuxième Tony. Je suis pas d’accord. »

Voilà. C’est ça qu’il ne voyait pas : Matt est réveillé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 20 – Manger / du chocolat


	21. Jour 21

Tony soupire quand il voit l'état de Matthew. Celui-ci, après avoir insisté pendant une heure pour quitter la Tour car il allait bien nom de nom (Steve avait d'ailleurs été ravi d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne blasphémait pas toutes les douze secondes et demie), Matt a apparemment décidé de fêter son couple tout juste réconcilié en allant casser la gueule de quelques malfrats.

Il n'en est pas sorti indemne.

De ce qu'il sait, Matt s'en sort rarement indemne. Vivant, ouais. Carrément. Même les fois où il devait être mort. En bonne santé, non. Pas vraiment.

« Matty ? Ça va ? »

La tête dans les bras, et les bras croisés sur son bureau, l'avocat-justicier réagit à peine. Il bouge la tête et grogne faiblement, comme s'il se contentait de lui assurer sa bonne santé.

Des clous, oui. Matthew ne va pas bien, ne pète pas le feu et encore moins la forme. Il ne peut et ne doit rien dire. Il l'a promis.

Il l'a promis à Matt, qu'il ne souhaite plus blesser (pas avant l'année prochaine, au moins. Il est réaliste quant à ses capacités).

Il l'a promis à Clint, pour éviter de se reprendre des chaussures, des vases et des cadres dans la figure (son ami est de plus en plus inventif et le vise de plus en plus précisément à mesure que sa colère croît).

Il l'a promis à Cap, et autant il adore l'air agacé et fatigué du soldat, autant il déteste son air déçu et blessé. Son propre père ne l'a jamais regardé de la sorte. Comme si, au fond, il ne fondait pas le moindre espoir en son rejeton. Steve le fait. Steve croît en lui. Steve croît en Tony parce que Tony... et ça, y en a pas beaucoup qui le font. En général on croit en lui parce qu'il faut bien croire en quelqu'un, en quelque chose, pour ensuite pouvoir se dire déçu. Si dès le départ on y croit pas, il n'y a ni déception ni surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il demande. « Tu as besoin de soins importants ? Je peux t'amener à la Tour, hein. »

Matt secoue la tête. Il ne la relève pas. Tony s'approche encore un peu plus. Une fesse sur le bord du bureau, il passe une main dans les cheveux de l'autre. Discrètement, sans mot dire, il vérifie sa température. Il grimace. Il a l'impression que Matt en a. Faire entendre raison à ce crétin est difficile, si pas impossible. Ils sont aussi têtus et extrêmes l'un l'autre.

« Je te ramène à la maison. »

« P' la p'ne. » Marmonne Matt.

« Si je te connaissais pas je pourrais peut-être te croire. Et par « je pourrais peut-être te croire » je veux évidemment dire que tu ne tromperas personne dans cet état. »

Tony tire sur la chaise à roulettes pour l'approcher de sa personne. Matt grogne, ce faisant, mais n'essaie pas de traîner des quatre fers. Quand Iron Man le fait se redresser, l'avocat ne résiste toujours pas. Il se laisse faire. Il laisse sa tête être posée sur les genoux du héros. Il bouge à peine.

« Tu n'es pas en état pour travailler. » Soupire Tony.

« Z'ont installé le village de Noël. Ça chante toute la journée. » Explique Matt. « Faut juste que je m'habitue. Dans une semaine ça sera bon. »

« Matty. Tu penses que je vais te laisser une semaine dans cet état ? »

« Oui. » Marmonne l'avocat. Il ressemble à un enfant boudeur, un peu de mauvais poil parce que malade.

Tony lui caresse la joue et commence à jouer avec ses cheveux. « Va savoir pourquoi mais j'avais toujours cru que Daredevil était roux. On manque de super-héros roux. »

« Un super-héros roux et aveugle ça fait beaucoup de tares, non. » Matt marmonne. « Hmm. Peu importe. Suis pas concerné. »

« Parce que tu n'es pas roux ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas un super-héros."

« Non mais faut prévenir, les gars, quand vous êtes aussi mignons, que je prépare mon téléphone pour prendre des photos. »

Matt et Tony ont sensiblement la même réaction... ils soupirent mais ne disent rien. Le comportement de Foggy la veille en dit bien assez sur ce qu'il pense au fond.

 

* * *

 

Après que Matt s'est finalement, et étrangement, endormi sur son bureau, Tony l'a déplacé jusqu'au canapé de leur salle de repos. Il a fait rouler la chaise puis a porté Matthew. Il se demandait depuis un moment l'utilité du canapé, qui détonne un peu dans leur environnement très minimaliste. Tony se demande s'il ne tient pas là son explication.

« Village de noël. » Explique Foggy. « Ça fait des années que j'entends cette explication mais elle n'a vraiment de sens que depuis que je sais pour ses sens. »

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui pendant que... pendant que... »

« Ouais. De rien. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai pas mieux réagi quand je l'ai appris. Même si, pour ma défense, j'avais beaucoup plus de raisons que toi de mal le prendre. »

Tony soupire. « Je sais. La télécommande et la canette de Dr Pepper me l'ont bien rentré dans le crâne. »

« Hein ? »

Le milliardaire sourit. Il reconnaît que ce qu'il vient de dire peut ne pas avoir beaucoup de sens. « Clint a l'habitude de lancer des objets divers et variés à la figure de ceux qui l'agacent. Force est de constater que je l'agace souvent. »

Foggy sourit. « Matt aussi à cette habitude. »

« Et Daredevil. Bon sang. Daredevil est le pire. Et je sors avec. »

 

* * *

 

Une main autour du coude de Tony, Matt avance prudemment. Il utilise davantage sa canne que lorsque c'est Foggy qui le dirige. Il préfère quand c'est Foggy. Foggy s'y prend mieux. Foggy a aussi plus l'habitude. Foggy s'est même chargé de le diriger alors qu'ils avaient trop bu.

« Et surtout, tu me dis si y a le moindre problème. Que je sois le problème ou que les elfes soient le problème. Les problèmes ? Les problèmes. »

« Les lutins. Le père noël a des lutins. » Corrige Foggy, au grand plaisir de Clint qui rechigne moins à se taper un aprèm au village du gros barbus maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas seul à devoir tenir la chandelle.

« Foggy ? » Tony se tourne vers lui. « On s'en tamponne le coqui- attention, Matt, y a une marche dans trois pas- llard. »

Les deux accompagnateurs se sourient, complices. Ils n'ont, de base, pas été conviés à cette sortie au village du père Noël. Tony a décidé d'y amener Matt au dernier moment, convaincu que, puisqu'il faut vaincre le mal par le mal... il fallait que Matt aille au fin fond de l'enfer que représente ce village éphémère. Foggy a voulu venir pour être sûr que ça allait pour son meilleur ami. Clint parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que Tony ne foire pas encore une fois tout avec l'avocat. Il est peut-être bon en relation (sauf quand il s'agit de la sienne) mais il n'est pas Strange. Il n'est pas magicien, dommage pour lui.

« Tu veux aller quelque part ? » Demande Tony.

« Loin. » Marmonne Matt. Le nez dans son écharpe, un bonnet vissé sur la tête, le froid et les odeurs le rendent déjà malade. La musique finit de rendre ça horrible.

Le pire, c'est quand il entend Clint retirer ses aides pour les mettre dans sa poche. Il murmure à Foggy de lui donner un coup de coude avant de parler, qu'il puisse regarder ses lèvres mais que non, vraiment, même lui ne peut pas supporter ces chants débiles.

« Matt. » Tony souffle. Il sait que Matt n'est pas en train de faire preuve d'une magnifique mauvaise foi. Il lui caresse la joue et l'étreint, ses deux mains sur les oreilles du justicier afin d'atténuer (même si à peine) les bruits et chants alentour. « Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

« Non. » Il sourit légèrement. « Qu'on aille pas dire que Daredevil fuit devant le village du père Noël. »

Derrière eux, Foggy répète ce que les deux se disent à un Clint curieux mais pas encore décidé à entendre les chants de Noël. Il veut bien apprécier les fêtes de fin d'années mais les chansons en boucle à la gloire de la neige, des souliers du vieux barbu et du petit Jésus, très peu pour lui. Pas sans une bonne cuite.

« Si tu changes d'avis, tu le dis. Même en pleine conversation avec un lutin. » Il insiste bien sur le mot, tourné vers Foggy. « T'auras qu'à dire « ouistiti ». Oui ouistiti c’est bien. »

Matt sourit et niche un peu plus son nez dans le cou de Iron Man. Tony enlève ses mains de sur ses oreilles et serre l'avocat le plus possible.

Comme chaque fois, à croire qu'ils ont décidé d'en faire un rituel, Tony et Matt sont séparés. Clint, à l'affût, a su rester avec l'avocat. Daredevil ou pas Daredevil, ce n'est pas une raison pour le perdre dans la foule. L’archer remet ses aides afin de pouvoir communiquer avec lui sans trop de mal.

« C'est cool. »

Matt se tourne vers l'autre Avengers. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire par là ni où il veut en venir. Ils ne se parlaient pas...

« Que tu sois un super-héros aussi. Même si ça a été difficile à digérer pour Tony. »

L'avocat hoche la tête. Il peut concevoir que ça ait été difficile à accepter, surtout qu'il ne l'a pas appris dans de bonnes conditions, mais il aurait apprécié être mieux considéré. Ou, au moins, ne pas être traité pire qu'un moins que rien. Il n'est pas la tache sur la chaussure de Sieur Stark.

« Sans chercher à le défendre, pour le coup il a sérieusement merdé... encore une fois. Bref.. Sans chercher à le défendre, il était convaincu que Daredevil le détestait. Alors apprendre que le justicier qui le déteste est en fait son propre compagnon, auquel, lui dit pas que je l'ai dis, mais au pire on s'en fout, il est accro... ça fait mal à l'ego. Et le problème c'est que plus on en a, plus on semble tomber de haut. »

Les doigts serrés autour de sa canne, les lèvres pincées, Matt accepte l'explication. Il sourit quand le bras de l'archer s'enroule autour de ses épaules et qu'il l'attire vers lui, comme pour lui dire quelque chose de secret.

« S'il recommence, Cap va lui faire son regard « pourquoi tu es méchant, petit Stark » et même Tony ne résiste pas à ce regard. Il va te dire que si, mais je pense qu'il pense que si, il peut y résister... Mais je t'assure que non. »

« Il ne recommencera pas. »

« Oooh. » Siffle Clint en guise d'alerte. « J'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi. Ne doute jamais de la capacité de Tony à tout foutre en l'air. »

 

* * *

 

« Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, que ce sont vos affaires à Matt et toi mais... » Foggy s'arrête et dévisage Iron Man. « Tu recommenceras pas sinon je te fais regretter de nous avoir rencontrés. »

« Foggy... » Sourit Tony, pas vraiment inquiet. « Pas la peine de... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Matt ? »

La question le prend au dépourvu. Surtout compte tenu du fait que Franklin était au courant de ses petites recherches initiales. Il doit se douter, du coup, qu'il en connaît les grandes lignes. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas stupide et sait comprendre les non-dits

Peut-être pas tous mais une bonne partie.

« Je sais pour le camion. L'assassinat de son père. Qu'une de ses ex était la fille Natchios, je sais pas comment il a fait, elle m'a toujours envoyé paître. Je sais que sa mère est partie quand il était bébé et s'est faite nonne. Je... »

Stark voit les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquiller. Pas encore totalement fou, il envisage une retraite stratégique. Dire tout ça à un avocat n'était certes pas son idée la plus judicieuse de la journée. Foggy, cependant, l'agrippe par les bras et le secoue un peu. Il ne semble pas en colère.

Mais qui peut se vanter savoir avec un putain d'avocat.

« Tu as trouvé sa mère ? Elle est en vie ? Tony ? »

Il continue à le secouer. De plus en plus vigoureusement. Alentour, on les contourne en leur jetant de drôles de regards, à croire qu'ils sont fous. Ils le sont peut-être. Il ne faut pas être totalement sain d'esprit pour se balader dans une boîte de conserve volante pour sauver le monde et envoyer un missile péter dans l'espace. Il faut pas non plus l'être pour rester auprès d'un couple aussi explosif, têtu et borné que celui formé par les deux costumés.

« T'es bien gentil mais calmos je te prie. Je veux bien tolérer le lancé d'objet car Clint et Matty mais on va éviter de faire du secouage de Stark une activité olympique. » Tony éloigne Foggy et le tient à bout de bras. « Et y a quoi comme soucis avec sa mère ? »

« Il la connaît pas. Elle est partie et il l'a jamais revue. Connue. On va rester sur connue sinon je sens que tu sauras pas retenir ta remarque à deux balles. »

« Et il aimerait la connaître ? »

« Je sais pas. » Admet Foggy. « Je me charge de tâter le terrain et je te dis quoi. » Il souffle. « Mais qu'on soit clair : lui faire rencontrer sa mère ne constitue pas un cadeau de Noël. Sauf si tu veux le faire fuir et que je te tue. Loki a peut-être pas réussi mais je te garantie que je réussirais. »

 

* * *

 

Posé dans un café, dans un coin, Matt et Clint ont décidé d'un commun accord, et sans se consulter, que c'était aux deux autres de les retrouver. Surtout à Tony. Ils envisagent (toujours sans rien se dire) contacter Foggy pour lui donner leur position et le faire s'échapper pour les rejoindre. Y a pas de raison. Y a que Tony qui a été condamné à se geler les miches.

« Et voilà ton thé. » L'archer sourit en posant la tasse fumante et brûlante en face de son commanditaire.

« Merci. »

« Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant : est-ce que tu viens fêter Noël avec nous ? »

Matt entrouvre la bouche. Cette question n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. Oh. Il espérait l'entendre mais... davantage de la bouche de Tony que de celle de Clint. L'Avenger paraît le comprendre puisqu'il ricane.

« Tony le demandera jamais car il part d'office du principe que la réponse est oui. Ton pote a beau dire que tu ne fonctionnes pas correctement, tu es nettement plus sain et normal que Tony. » Clint s'arrête sur le visage pâle de l'avocat. « Ouais. Euh... Disons qu'en tout cas t'es pas pire que lui. »

Matt sourit alors qu'il joue avec la hanse de sa tasse. De temps en temps, il la porte à sa bouche et y trempe les lèvres. Clint fait de même avec son café viennois. Les familles alentour les font à peine tiquer.

« Je le passe avec les Nelson, en général. »

« Mais tu es tenté de dire oui quand même. » Termine l'archer.

« Oui. » Avoue Matt.

« Donc c'est entendu. Tu seras là pour le réveillon et pour Noël. Parfait. »

« Ils arrivent. » Chuchote Matt.

Peu discret, Clint se tourne pour regarder qui vient de pousser les portes d'entrée et les condamner à cinq minutes de chants de Noël et guirlandes qui clignotent et de père Noël qui chantent ou qui dansent ou qui ho-ho-hote dans tous les coins.

« Forcément, il avait Foggy avec lui. Foggy sait comment tu fonctionnes. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 21 – Village de Noël


	22. Jour 22

Foggy n'a jamais autant entendu Matt pester que depuis qu'il s'est remis avec Tony. Certainement est-ce davantage dû à son bras en écharpe, particulièrement handicapant et gênant, qu'au retour du milliardaire dans sa vie. Dans leur vie. Tout ce qui touche Matthew impacte Foggy.

Chacun dans leur bureau respectif, ils s'occupent des dossiers non traités cette semaine. Ils doivent les avoir terminés pour le lendemain, au plus tard. Foggy soupire d'aise quand il sent le chauffage dans son dos. Matt n'a peut-être pas apprécié la démarche (répugne à l'admettre devant Tony, surtout) mais lui est ravi de pouvoir se chauffer au lieu de se préoccuper de leur loyer.

« Un soucis, Matt ? » Demande-t-il en le voyant apparaître au pas de sa porte. Il se lève tout de suite après pour aller voir de plus près. Les derniers jours l'ont remué autant que Matt. D'une manière différente mais quand même.

« Tu veux un café ? Je pensais descendre m'en prendre un et... »

« Et comment tu comptes me le ramener avec un seul bras... que tu utilises pour ta canne ? »

La gêne passe sur le visage de Matthew. Lui d'habitude qui pense à (presque) tout le voilà bien mal à l'aise. Foggy regrette d'avoir été si direct. Prendre des gants est de rigueur avec Matt, à l'approche des fêtes. Il attrape donc sa veste et l'enfile en vitesse.

« On y va, Matt. » Il sourit. C'est apparemment ce qu'il voulait sans oser demander. « Par contre tu mets une veste et c'est non négociable. »

Franklin attrape celle, humide et pas assez chaude, de son meilleur ami et la lui lance. Matt la rattrape sans mal. Il rencontre un peu plus de difficultés, par contre. quand il s'agit de l'enfiler. Le constatant, Foggy comprend de suite mieux pourquoi Matt arrive sans, le matin. Ne pas voir ce qu'on fait peut être vraiment embêtant. Il va lui prêter main forte.

« On verra ce qu'on peut faire pour te faciliter l'existence, d'accord ? »

On hoche la tête. Foggy sourit, lui tend sa canne et... jure. Sa canne en main, Matt ne peut plus le tenir et compter sur lui pour se diriger. Pas que ce soit vital pour qui a des super-sens mais bon... il aimerait autant que Matt n'ait pas trop à s'appuyer dessus.

« Je peux ranger la canne et te tenir ? » Demande, à sa grande surprise, Matt.

« Évidemment, mec. Je désespérais que tu me le demandes. »

 

* * *

 

Bien sûr, si tout se passe bien... ça ne va pas. L'existence semble ne pas apprécier le fait que la vie de Matt parvienne à trouver un drôle d'équilibre. Si tout ne fout pas le camp, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout.

Tout se gâte lors du retour. Foggy tient les trois cafés (ils en ont pris un pour Karen, elle doit en avoir bien besoin vu sa matinée de merde) d'une main et a Matt accroché à l'autre. De temps en temps, des badauds pressés leur fonce dedans. Foncent dans Matt. Il grimace quand chaque choc remonte dans son épaule mais se garde de toute réflexion. C'est Matt quoi.

Les quelques indélicats ne font pas tant de manière et nombre d'entre eux soupirent, exaspérés, quand ils ne lâchent pas tout bonnement une réflexion sur les aveugles qui ne devraient pas avoir le droit de sortir de chez eux. Et Matt encaisse. Il encaisse toujours. Foggy trouve qu'il encaisse trop. Il réagirait bien mais il connaît assez Matt pour savoir qu'il n'aimerait pas.

« Je prends le relais. » Sourit celui qui a fait s'arrêter Matt au beau milieu du trottoir. On l'embrasse rapidement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste d'affection habituel entre eux et s'étant construit sur le long terme. « T'as une sale mine. Comme d’hab’. »

« Merci. » Remercie Matt, du bout des lèvres. Sa main quitte le creux du coude de Foggy et s'enroule plutôt autour de celui de Tony. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Le ménage. Y a pas mal de vol à l'arrachée, dans le secteur, d'après les flics... et j'ai entendu dire que Le Cornu est un peu caput, en ce moment. »

« Je suis certain que Le Cornu un peu caput en ce moment saurait quand même te mettre au tapis en un rien de temps. »

« Probable ouais. » Confirme Tony, à la stupeur de Foggy qui attend qu'ils se remettent en route (quand ils sont à deux. Matt pourrait ne pas remarquer le départ de son meilleur ami et Tony... est Tony). « Mais je suis pas vraiment là pour débattre de ta capacité à me botter le cul. D'autant plus que le débat n'a pas lieux d'être puisque nous sommes d'accord. En fait, il est arrivé à mes oreilles que... tu ne savais pas que tu faisais Noël avec nous, cette année. Enfin Clint, t'es pas étonné que ce soit encore cette Marie mêle-sauce qui soit concernée, m'a dit t'avoir dit que c'était le cas mais il a aussi ajouté que vu ton air suspicieux... Il préférait que je t'invite officiellement moi-même. Pense pas que ce soit utile vu que ça tombe sous le sens mais Clint est un gars qui aime perdre son temps. » Tony sourit face aux sourcils froncés de concentration de Matthew qui essaie de suivre son flot de parole. « Et perdre du temps en passant te voir c'est pas vraiment perdre du temps donc... Tu viens à la Tour pour Noël. »

« Je... » Commence Matt. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit judicieux. On vient tout juste de... »

« Ouais. Mais tu as merdé par omission, j'ai merdé par omission, tout le monde a merdé par omission tout va bien, rien ne va plus, ça s'annule, on est quitte, tout le monde s'aime. »

Foggy, qui boit une longue et chaude gorgée de son café, la recrache aussitôt sur Tony. Iron Man regarde sa veste pleine de café et roule des yeux. Foggy ne sait plus où se mettre à l'idée d'avoir craché tout son café à la figure (ou presque) de Tony Stark. Les lèvres de Matt s'étirent légèrement quand il constate la gêne de son meilleur ami.

« Je sais pas vous mais je suis multitâches et parfaitement capable de parler et marcher en même temps. »

On ne fonce plus dans Matt. On ne l'agresse plus non plus verbalement. C'est comme si être accroché à Tony Stark le rendait enfin digne d'attention, digne d'être considéré normalement, comme n'importe qui. Foggy voit quand même Matt se tendre suite à quelques commentaires qu'il n'est, lui, pas en mesure d'entendre ou comprendre. Il le voit s'arrêter net et se retourner à un coin de rue. Tony ne le sait pas encore mais Matt vient de passer en mode Daredevil. Habillé en Matt Murdock, avocat, aveugle et un bras dans l'écharpe.

« Matty. Non. Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Vol à l'arrachée. C'est rien ça. Je peux le f- »

« Tut. » Refuse Tony en comprenant (tout l'intérêt de savoir laisser traîner ses oreilles). « Spidey traîne dans le coin. Il peut s'en occuper. »

Spidey n'aura pas à s'en occuper. Trois sacs sous le bras et un couple à ses trousses, le voleur leur fonce dedans. Quand il ramasse son butin, tout en se remettant en course, il jure en reconnaissant Tony Stark.

De toutes les personnes qu'il peut bousculer à Hell's Kitchen, y a fallut que ce soit la plus improbable de toute. Que fout cet homme dans ce trou à rat ?

Pas le temps de se poser de question, il perd de son avance. Il recommence à courir.

Il souhaite recommencer à courir.

Le connard pendu au bras du milliardaire, aux lunettes rouges ridicules et au bras en écharpe le retient par la capuche. Il laisserait bien sa veste derrière lui mais avec les bras chargés, ça s'annonce un peu compliqué. Pas sans devoir lâcher son butin en prime. Il doit lâcher son butin. Pas le choix.

Trop tard aussi.

Putain dans le genre totalement con comme capture, ça se tient là. On va bien se foutre de sa gueule quand ça va se savoir.

Sauf s'il parle juste de Stark et se tait sur le mec avec le bras en écharpe. Ouais... Il va plutôt faire ça.

« Je pense que tu peux le lâcher, Matt. » Sourit Stark au tocard à lunettes. « Il ne va pas s'enfuir. »

Iron Man lui lance un de ces regards qui veulent bien dire « si tu essaies de t'enfuir, misérable crevette, c'est pas en taule que tu vas êtrre ». Le crétin qui le tient ne doit pas l'avoir compris de la même manière puisqu'il refuse de le lâcher. Stark soupire et l'oblige à retirer sa main de sur sa capuche. Il en est ravi. Il pourra peut-être quand même se faire la malle.

« Il songe à se remettre à courir, Tony. » Annonce avec un naturel déconcertant et une assurance pas beaucoup plus rassurante le pauvre mec.

Le milliardaire soupire et... l'attrape par le col de sa veste. Ça change de la capuche mais pas des masses. Il ne pense pas qu'il préfère ça. Ça craint toujours un max.

« Foggy, Matt, vous retournez au cabinet ? Je reste ici avec ce gaillard et je vous y retrouve. »

Celui que Stark regardait quand il a dit Matt ouvre la bouche. Il ne partage pas le même avis que le héros. Faut toujours un petit malin pour remettre les ordres et les bonnes idées en question.

« J'ai déjà appelé Brett, un pote. Il va pas tarder. Je devrais rester ici, avec monsieur et madame. » Foggy désigne, avec un petit sourire désolé, le couple qui regarde pas loin, sidérés de voir Tony Stark tenir leur voleur par le col et leur sac. « Tu devrais rentrer avec Matt, vous mettre au chaud. »

Une langue claque contre un palais. Lunettes-man apprécie peu qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et pas capable de prendre soin de lui ou savoir ce qu'il est préférable pour lui de faire. Le voleur ricane. Bien fait pour sa gueule.

Puis qui porte des lunettes comme ça en plein hiver, alors qu'il n'y a pas de neige ni rien ? Tss. Tout ça parce que Stark est pas loin, il est sûr.

« Vous voulez peut-être aussi que je rentre seul et rester tous les deux là ? »

Tony et Franklin se regardent, Matthew ensuite. « Non. » Dit le premier. « Le but c'est pas de te faire rentrer seul, justement. Ce serait contre productif. »

Foggy ferme les yeux et marmonne quelque chose entre ses dents que Tony comprend comme un "t'aurais jamais dû dire ça". Le milliardaire se demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Matt lui rappelle ce qu'il avait dit concernant les coups dans la jambe... d'un bon coup de canne (qu'il a dégainé plus vite que son ombre).

« C'est vraiment tout ou rien, avec toi. » Il siffle à son attention. Sans attendre ou espérer de réponse, il tourne les talons et s'en va.

« Génial... je me suis fait choper par un aveugle avec un seul bras. » Grogne le voleur à l'arrachée. « Faut vraiment pas que les gars sachent ça. »

« Matty ! » Essaie de l'arrêter Foggy.

« Reste ici pour Brett. Je me casse. »

« Il a toujours eu si sale caractère ? » S'étonne Tony en le regardant partir, la bouche entrouverte.

« Ouais... »

« Cool. »

L'avocat fixe le génie, stupéfait. C'est pas vraiment la réponse ou la réaction espérée. Pas du tout même.

 

* * *

 

Tony arrive derrière Matt. Il espère avoir le temps de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et commencer à le masser pour l'aider à se détendre mais on ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Matt, d'une règle sortie d'il ne sait où du bureau de Karen, le frappe sur les doigts. Ça lui apprendra de sortir avec un mec avec des sens accrus qui a certainement su qu'il arrivait avant même que lui entre dans le bâtiment.

« Matt, je suis... »

« Un crétin ? Désolé ? Un crétin désolé ? Je sais, je sais et je me doute. Quitte à merder autant, j'aimerais que tu sois plus original dans tes excuses. »

« Comment on peut être original dans des excuses ? »

« C'est toi le génie, non ? Demande conseils à Clint. »

« Tu crois que je te sens pas trembler tout le temps ? Que je vois pas que tu as toujours froid ? Que je ne sais pas que tu évites, maintenant que tu n'as plus à prétendre ne pas avoir des sens sur-développés, de porter un bonnet, des gants, une écharpe, tout ce qui réchauffe, en fait, parce que ta peau ne supporte pas et que ça te complique l'existence ? Tu crois quoi, Matt ? Que j'ai rien remarqué, focalisé que je suis sur ma petite personne ? » Il repose ses mains sur les épaules de l'avocat qui, cette fois, ne se défile pas. « C'était pas parce que j'avais peur que tu t'y retrouves pas ou que tu t'en sortes pas, même si je sais que tu n'as pas utilisé tes sens quelques jours et que c'est possible... mais merde ! On est le 22 décembre, Matt ! Y caille dehors. »

« Tony... »

« A part si tu comptes me dire « embrasse-moi idiot » je te conseille de te taire. Ou d'être plus original. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 22 – Vol à l’arrachée


	23. Jour 23

Pendant toute la durée du trajet entre la Tour et l’immeuble de Matty, Tony a vainement essayé de comprendre le sens des regards atterrés que se sont lancés tous ses amis. Tous. Vraiment. Sans exception. Steve et Bruce inclus ! Steve et Bruce ne le sont jamais. Tony jurerait aussi avoir vu Thor ouvrir la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais la main de Clint l’en a empêché au dernier moment.

Il leur demandera ce qui se passe après. Quand il sera revenu avec Matt.

« Quoi ? » Soupire Matt, à moitié habillé en Daredevil.

« Meeeec… déjà : non. On ne _daredevilise_ pas avec un bras en moins, c’est du bon sens. » S’horrifie Tony. « Et tu viens à la Tour, et c’est non-négociable, maître. »

L’avocat fronce les sourcils. Il se décale ensuite un peu pour laisser entrer Iron Man. Il n’a pas changé d’avis et il ne tient toujours pas à ce que ses voisins découvrent ce crétin sur son paillasson. Il a comme l’impression que ce serait difficile à expliquer en deux-trois mots.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Coupure d’électricité dans tout Kitchen. Tu vas quand même pas rester dans le noir toute la soirée. »

« T’es… t’es sérieux, là, ou tu as juste décidé de me sortir l’excuse la plus stupide que tu avais en stock ? »

Tony cligne des yeux. Il avale péniblement sa salive et marmonne qu’effectivement, Matt a toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de le prendre pour une andouille, surtout lorsqu’il fonce comme ça, sans réfléchir. Stark regarde Matt qui, une main contre le mur, s’aide de celui-ci pour retourner dans le salon tout en lui laissant le soin de refermer derrière lui.

Ouais. Définitivement pas en état de sauter de toit en toit, le Matt.

« Maintenant que nous sommes d’accord sur le fait qu’avoir de la lumière ou non m’importe peu, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Soupire Matt, plus amusé qu’autre chose. « Tony ? Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Tu vas choper la mort, habillé comme ça. » Iron man jette sur Daredevil la chemise que ce dernier vient tout juste d’abandonner sur son canapé. « Et puisqu’on est d’accord qu’on ne peut pas faire le ninja avec un bras en moins… tu peux venir. J’ai le chauffage. »

« Je n’ai pas froid. »

« Ton cerveau essaie peut-être de s’en convaincre et ta langue se fait sa complice… mais ton corps dit le contraire. Vous avez la chair de poule, mon cher. » Se moque Tony.

Matt enfile rapidement, mais non sans douleur et sans quelques petites difficultés (qu’il essaie de cacher du mieux qu’il peut) le vêtement lancé. Il ramène ensuite ses bras contre lui et essaie, en vain, de se réchauffer. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il souhaitait sortir, ce soir. Non seulement être dehors justifiait sa chair de poule mais, en plus, faire du sport réchauffe, c’est bien connu.

« Pourquoi tu hésites ? » Tony ne comprend pas la logique (ou l’absence de logique) de Matt, des fois. Souvent. Jamais.

Matt est un être étrange, un point c’est tout.

« J’avais déjà prévu quelque chose, ce soir. Je ne peux pas tout envoyer promener parce que tu as décidé de me faire venir chez toi sous un prétexte foireux. »

« Matty... »

Il aime bien l’idée que Matt ne dise pas amen à tout et prenne plaisir à l’envoyer promener et dire ce qu’il pense. L’idée seulement. Tony aime beaucoup moins que Matt passe réellement son temps à ne pas lui dire « amen » même quand ses idées sont bonnes. C’est fatigant, devoir sans cesse se battre pour obtenir gain de… _oooh_!

Ça doit être ça que l’équipe ressent lorsqu’il décide de n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Quand il les envoie au diable alors qu'ils lui conseillent d’aller dormir ou de se nourrir ; quand ils demandent de s’en tenir au plan et de ne pas les changer au dernier moment sans prévenir quiconque (car non, prévenir Jarvis ne compte pas). Les pauvres… Pour un peu, Tony aurait envie de les plaindre.

Il ne les plaint pas.

Par contre, il se plaint totalement d’avoir à supporter quelqu’un d’aussi borné que Matthew. Il en est aussi ravi, faut pas croire, mais il se plaint quand même.

« Dès que ton épaule, ira mieux… tu pourras retourner sur les toits. Je te demande… j’te demande juste de faire attention à ta santé, pas d’arrêter de faire ce que tu fais. »

Matt sourit un peu, ravi d’apprendre que Tony comprend (au moins un peu) sa position. « Soyons honnêtes, maintenant, veux-tu. » Il baisse les armes. « Tu vas pas me foutre la paix tant que je n’aurais pas dit que je viens. »

« C’est l’idée, ouais. Tu es peut-être borné et tu changeras pas d’avis… mais moi aussi je suis têtu et moi non plus je changerai pas d’avis. Tant que tu ne décides pas de venir, je reste. Donc dans tous les cas nous passons la soirée à deux. Autant passer le temps dans un endroit conforta- oublie ce que je viens de dire et dis-toi plutôt que je viens de dire qu’il vaut mieux passer le temps là où on a du chauffage. »

Matt soupire. Avec aisance, et sans accorder un semblant d’attention à Tony, il retourne vers son armoire, chercher l’autre moitié de son costume. Ses lèvres s’étirent. Il est content de pouvoir être en mesure de jouer avec les nerfs du milliardaire.

« Matt ? » Tony embrasse Matt pour l'empêcher d'enfiler le haut du costume de diable. Par prudence, il fait aussi en sorte qu’ils reculent de quelques pas. Plus ils sont éloignés de la malle, mieux c’est. « Sois pas si têtu, veux-tu ? »

« Tu crois que les gens s'arrêtent de faire du mal aux autres à l'approche de Noël ? Tu crois que lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'invasion extra-terrestre tout va bien ? »

« Oui ? » Tente Tony. Il sait très bien comment il sera reçu pour avoir dit ça ; c’est qu’il commence à le connaître, le Matthew, à force de merder.

La langue de Matt claque contre son palais. Il se dégage de la prise de Tony et grimace, le plus discrètement possible, quand son bras l'élance. Il a vraiment du mal à se souvenir de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Peut-être bien que Tony a raison et qu'aller patrouiller ce soir est une idée terrible qui ne ferait qu’empirer son état.

Il soupire.

« D'accord. » Cède-t-il. Il hoche la tête. « D'accord. »

Tony clame un petit « yes » qui ne trompe pas sur ce qu'il pense. Il est ravi d'avoir ce qu'il veut... et aussi vite. Comme c'est parti, il avait le sentiment que ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Matt secoue la tête.

« Tu devrais te changer, par contre. » Se moque doucement Tony. « Le pantalon est pas franchement discret… mais tu peux l’prendre avec. J’ai rien contre te voir dedans si c’est pas pour aller botter des culs avec un bras en moins. »

« Tony... »

« Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Et ce que beaucoup d’autres doivent penser. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 23 – Coupure d’électricité


	24. Jour 24

Toute l'équipe est ravie que les choses se soient arrangées entre Tony et Matthew. Depuis que ça va mieux entre eux, Tony réapparaît dans la salle à manger, daigne s'adresser à d'autres personnes que ses robots ou Clint et recommence à faire chier son monde. Alors, OK, ils auraient tous apprécié qu'il fasse un tout petit peu moins chier mais ils sauront se contenter d'un Tony normal quelques temps.

Cap et Clint ont promis mille et unes tortures à Tony s'il recommence ses conneries. Enfin... Clint a promis mille et une tortures. Steve, en bon Captain America qu'il est, ne fera rien de tout ça. Bruce avait, lui, discrètement demandé s'il pouvait ausculter Matt (et Tony pour faire bonne mesure), inquiet de son état. Sam a préféré garder le silence mais c'était un silence qui en disait long. Thor a demandé pourquoi diable faut-il toujours que l'on fasse souffrir ceux qu'on aime... et il a eu droit à un paquet de biscuits vide sur le front, lancé par un Tony qui le foudroie du regard.

Seule Nat n'a rien dit. Peut-être qu'elle s'en fout ?

« Donc on fait ça, les mecs ? Vous ramenez Matt ici et je m'occupe des derniers cadeaux. »

« On y gagne quoi ? » Demande Sam, les bras croisés.

« La satisfaction d'avoir fait une bonne action la veille de Noël ? Le petit papa veille, tu sais, c'est le moment de te faire bien voir. »

Plus amusé qu'autre chose, Clint, lui, de son côté, se dit que Tony a surtout peur de se faire envoyé paître. Matthew sait bien faire ça. Il est doué. Prenant en pitié le génie pas toujours très au fait avec les autres humains, il finit par accepter. Il pousse Sam à en faire de même, lui promettant qu'il le regrettera pas.

« Merci les mecs. »

 

* * *

 

Clint frappe. Sam, plus mal à l'aise du fait de s'incruster chez un mec qu'il n'a croisé qu'à deux reprises, se tient juste à côté et passe d'une jambe à l'autre. Son ami frappe, cogne, tambourine.

« Il est peut-être pas chez lui, hein. Il est peut-être déjà avec sa famille. »

Sam voit le visage de Clint se fermer. Il comprend. Il comprend pourquoi l'archer se ferme autant comme il comprend l'insistance de Tony. Au fond, il se doute que Matthew soit allé passer les fêtes avec Foggy et sa famille mais ça ne doit pas être pareil. Étranger parmi les Nelson, faire Noël avec eux sera tout autre chose. Pas de famille du tout, exceptée celle de Clint, Laura et les enfants donc.

On finit par leur ouvrir. Sans lunette sur le bout du nez, aucune canne à la main, un air fatigué mais moins que quelques jours plus tôt et un bras toujours immobilisé : Matthew apparaît.

« Clint. Sam. » Salue-t-il tout de suite. Falcon n'a pas le temps de demander comment il a fait pour savoir sans qu'ils aient à parler. Clint ne semble pas particulièrement surpris. « Tony vous envoie faire le sale boulot ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi on est là, hein... » Ricane l'agent Barton en entrant comme en terrain conquis. « T'es pas encore près ? »

« Il est quatorze heures, Clint, je viens juste de rentrer du bureau... et c'est parce que Foggy a tenu à écourter la journée car il n'a pas tous les cadeaux. Ce qui est potentiellement ma faute. »

Clint sourit. Il semble vraiment à l'aise, ici, constate Sam. Aucun doute quant au fait qu'il est certainement déjà venu une paire de fois. Ou une paire de paires de fois. L'ancien militaire soupire. Il le voit pas pourquoi Tony avait besoin qu'ils soient deux à aller chercher Matthew. Il lui semble plutôt évident que Clint seul suffisait.

Il scrute l'appartement. Le manque de sapin et de décoration de Noël lui saute aux yeux. Alors oui, peut-être que pour un homme aveugle, ce n'est pas le plus important... mais connaissant Tony c'est étonnant qu'il n'ait rien fait.

Décorer chez lui non merci mais chez les autres aucun soucis. Encore que... Sam soupçonne le milliardaire d'avoir refusé pour le seul plaisir de les contrarier.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Matt ? » Demande Clint en allant vers la cuisine.

« Tu me proposes quelque chose à boire dans mon propre appartement ? » L'avocat paraît perplexe. Pourquoi ? Il devrait s’en douter.

Toujours se méfier de quelqu’un qui s’entend comme cul et chemise avec Tony.

« Je suis un hôte très serviable. » Sourit Clint en attrapant trois verres. « Si tu veux, j'ai piqué une bouteille de Tony. Y doit aussi en rester une ou deux dans ton placard, de la dernière fois. Fin tu dormais mais c'est quand tu t'es pris le sapin. »

« Je me souviens, oui. » Murmure Matt du bout des lèvres.

Sam comprend la disparition du sapin de Noël, s'il y a eu un soucis avec... c'est tout à fait normal.

« T'en veux ? Non parce que faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître. »

« Clint... un jour il faudra que tu arrêtes avec ton proverbe guatémaltèque. » Se moque gentiment Sam. « Et personne ne va apprendre à connaître personne à renfort d'alcool le jour du réveillon. »

Et ça doit être pour ça que Tony l'a aussi envoyé chez Matt. Sam, seul, n'aurait su le convaincre... Clint, seul, l'aurait poussé à se saouler. Enfin Matt semble avoir assez de jugeote pour refuser mais sait-on jamais.

« On va rester sur du non-alcoolisé, Clint. » Sourit Matt. Sam ouvre la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose quand il voit l'archer ouvrir une bouteille à 30°. On le devance. « Re-bouchonne et repose cette bouteille, Clint. »

A quel point Matt a-t-il bien cerné Clint pour deviner sa réaction suite à son refus ? Pas étonnant que Tony et lui s'entendent si bien, songe Sam, amusé.

« Il me vole mes gâteaux ! C'est normal que je lui vole son alcool et qu'on le boive. »

« Il t'a volé tes gâteaux car tu lui as volé de l'alcool. »

« Parce qu'il m'avait volé des gâteaux en premier lieu !" S'insurge Clint. « Le mec oublie de manger sauf quand il peut me voler des gâteaux. »

Matt soupire. Il ne surenchérit pas. Mieux vaut éviter. Clint pourrait encore lui répondre. L'avocat désigne, à la place, le canapé pour que Sam aille y prendre place. Falcon ne le fait pas. Son regard s'est posé sur un vêtement qui traîne.

« C'est la planque de Daredevil, ici ? » Il souffle.

Matt s'insulte. Clint à sa porte, il a été ouvrir sans rien cacher. L'archer sait pour son identité et Matt était bêtement parti du principe que toute l'équipe le savait. Si même Peter, Spider-man, est au courant...

« Il est là ? Actuellement, je veux dire... Il est ici ? » Demande l'Avenger aux ailes de métal. Il se cache dans la salle de bain ? Dans la chambre ? »

Matt regarde vers Clint qui hausse les épaules. Ce qui ne sert à rien dans la mesure où il ne peut le voir.

« Il peut sortir hein. Je dirai rien. J'ai une mémoire horrible des visages, en plus... Pas comme Clint. Mais il doit déjà le connaître puisqu'il n'a pas réagit au costume.. et pas moyen qu'il l'ait loupé. »

L'avocat soupire. Il semble défait, piégé aussi.

« Tu peux lui dire, je pense. » Lance Clint en revenant avec trois verres. « Il dira rien. »

« Je dirai pas quoi ? Qui est Daredevil ? Pas moyen que je le trahisse. On trahit pas un héros. »

« Ce n'est pas un héros. » Claque tout de suite Matthew. Le sujet semble sensible pour lui.

« Tu le vois peut-être pas comme ça mais ce mec en est totalement un. Je t'assure. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Si. »

« En aucun cas. »

« Si. »

« Non ! » Matt se redresse. Clint lui attrape tout de suite le poignet de son bras valide pour le faire se rasseoir comme pour éviter qu'il se fasse du mal, même s'il ne le perçoit pas de cette façon. « Non. »

« Putain que si. » Continue Sam. « Je vois pas pourquoi ça te tiens autant à cœur le fait qu'il ne soit pas un héros mais... y a qu'à voir ce qu'il fait pour... » Le militaire regarde le visage de l'homme chez qui il se trouve et s'arrête, un peu trop longuement, sur son regard fixe. « Désolé. »

« Daredevil n'est pas un héros. En aucun cas. »

Sam se tourne vers Clint. « Putain. Entre lui et Tony, on est servi hein. »

L'archer sourit.

« Je laisse tomber. Daredevil est pas un héros si tu veux... Même si je reste totalement convaincu que si. »

 

Clint attend que Matt lance sa bombe. Qu'il dise à Sam que non, Daredevil n'est pas dans sa salle de bain ou caché dans la chambre mais, plutôt, sur le canapé à accepter le verre qu'on lui met dans les mains. C'est mal connaître Matt que penser qu'il va lâcher cette information aussi facilement. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Certainement pas.

 

* * *

 

Les regards de Steve et Bruce se croisent, et ils sourient tous les deux, quand ils voient le sourire de Tony à l'arrivée de Clint et Sam. Leurs deux collègues ne sont pas ceux qui le mettent dans cet état. C'est plutôt celui dont la main enserre le coude de l'archer qui le met dans cet état.

Iron Man se dirige tout de go vers eux. Il sait que Matt serait à même de se repérer dans la pièce... pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

« Tu es venu ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir tellement le choix. » S'amuse Matt.

« Bien sûr que vous aviez le choix. » Steve semble un peu indigné qu’on puisse dire ça. Il ne le dit pas méchamment mais le dit quand même.

« Avec Tony ? »

« Ouais. Peut-être pas. » Admet Captain.

 

* * *

 

Installé sur le canapé, entre Tony et Thor, Matt ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne se sent pas à son aise, ici. Il ne connaît pas les Avengers si bien que ça. Il ne les a pas souvent rencontrés et, mine de rien, c'était rarement éveillé ou en état.

Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux. Ses ongles rentrent dans son jean. Matt écoute les conversations des uns et des autres mais jamais n'y prend part. Il écoute Tony embêter Steve, à croire que c'est sa façon de faire montre de son affection. Il écoute Bruce s'entretenir avec Thor. Natasha, Clint et Laura discutent joyeusement entre eux alors que Sam a été réquisitionné par les deux aînés de l'archer pour jouer avec eux.

Il sursaute quand la tour de carte s'effondre et regrette de ne pas être allé passer le réveillon et Noël avec les Nelson, comme chaque année. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour le faire avec les Avengers. Surtout après les événements qui ont fait suite à l'annonce concernant la véritable identité de Daredevil.

« Tu veux que je t'amène chez les Nelson ? » Lui propose Tony. Il refuse. « T'es pas à l'aise, arrête. C'est pas... Je ne t'en voudrai pas, hein. »

Tony passe un bras derrière les épaules de son voisin et arrête immédiatement de charrier Steve. Il essaie de faire la conversation à l'avocat, tout en tentant de mêler Captain à tout ça, mais le premier n'a jamais été aussi silencieux et fait des réponses aussi laconiques.

« Matt, passe-moi la bouteille de champ', steup. »

Steve ouvre la bouche mais se ravise quand il voit Matt s'exécuter aussitôt. Il doit arrêter de penser que l'homme ne peut pas le faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut voir qu'il ne peut rien faire.

« Je te ressers ? »

« Non. Merci. » Matt grogne. « Je préfère ne pas... embrouiller mes sens. »

« Cap saurait nous mettre au lit, hein, t'en fais pas. Il peut pas trop boire. »

« Je t'ai dit que la prochaine fois que tu ne savais pas t'arrêter, je te laissais là où tu te trouves. Mais j'aiderais volontiers Matthew. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 24 – Réveillon / cadeau de dernière minute


	25. Jour 25

Matt sourit. Il sourit parce qu'il se sent rarement aussi bien. Il se sent rarement aussi bien à Noël comme il se sent rarement aussi bien tout court. Il sourit. Le bras de Tony est passé autour de ses hanches et l'empêche de bouger.

Il ne veut pas bouger. Il est bien, ici. Il n'y a pas trop de bruit, pour une fois. Juste la respiration et les quelques ronflements de Tony. Il n'y a pas trop d'odeurs, pour une fois. Juste celle de Tony et de propreté de la chambre. C'est apaisant. Relaxant. Il ne pensait même pas que ce fût possible pour lui de retrouver une telle tranquillité.

« Dors encore un peu. » Marmonne Tony d'une voix ensommeillée. « Matty... dors. C’est non-négociable. »

Iron Man se prépare à un « ça l’est jamais, négociable, avec toi, idiot » mais non. Même pas. Il en serait presque déçu.

« C'est silencieux. »

« Ça te gêne ? » Réagit aussitôt le premier. « Je peux faire en sorte de moins filtrer, hein. Y a qu’à le dire à Jarv’. JARV ! »

« Non. Non, c'est... c’est bien. Ça fait du bien. »

« Tant mieux. » Acquiesce Stark, un sourire dans la voix. « C'est la chambre que j'ai fait faire pour Daredevil... quand il ne veut pas de moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que Daredevil puisse ne pas vouloir de toi. »

Tony sourit un peu plus encore et n'ajoute rien de plus.

Ils restent là. Côte à côte. Le premier laisse Matt changer de position et passer un bras autour de lui à la place. Silencieux, le temps passe sans qu'ils le remarquent.

« Tony ? Matthew ? Nous n'attendons plus que vous dans le séjour. Clint et les enfants s'impatientent. »

« Clint est un enfant. » Sourit Matt.

« Mais surtout faut rien lui dire. Faut juste… le laisser. D’accord, les mecs ? » Souffle Tony, autant à Steve qu'à Matthew. « Il a jamais vraiment pu l'être. On lui doit au moins ça. »

Captain America et Daredevil hochent la tête. Ils ne comptaient pas faire le moindre commentaire. C’est plus le genre de Tony, de ne pas savoir se taire.

 

* * *

 

C'est en jogging que Daredevil et Iron Man rejoignent les autres... qui ne sont guère plus apprêtés. Faute d'avoir ses propres affaires à la Tour (ce que Tony a promis de s'assurer de corriger dans les délais les plus brefs), Matt est dans un vieux jogging de Tony et dans un de ses sweats. Sa carrure, sensiblement la même que celle du milliardaire, fait que les vêtements lui vont parfaitement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le salon que Matt remarque qu'il a oublié sa canne. Tony, à sa demande, s'est éloigné pour installer les derniers présents sous le sapin. Il y a trop de monde, de lumières, d'odeurs, cette fois. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était bien précédemment. L'avocat ne sait pas par où aller pour correctement se diriger. Il essaie de se concentrer sur quelque chose qu'il connaît bien. Sa respiration, les battements de son propre cœur, la voix de Tony.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Propose Clint à son oreille.

Il hoche la tête et se laisse guider jusqu'au canapé. Thor se décale pour lui laisser de la place et laisser ensuite Tony le rejoindre. Il sait qu'on ne peut pas être aussi vite à l'aise auprès de ceux que l'on ne connaît pas. Que c'est plus dur encore que les autres, eux, se connaissent depuis longtemps.

 

* * *

 

Tony pose d’emblée un paquet sur les jambes de Matt qui se tourne vers lui et penche la tête sur le coté. Ses mains touchent le papier cadeau et il peut, pour la première fois, sentir les bonhommes de neige qui le décorent. Ses lèvres s'étirent quand Tony, tout sourire, lui dit que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas lui-même venu le chercher. L'avocat fronce les sourcils quand il sent, en plus des bonhommes de neige, les points qui forment son prénom.

« Y a pas de raison que tu manques tout ça. » Sourit Tony en lui brossant les cheveux de sa paume de main. « Tu peux l'ouvrir, tu sais ? » Il paraît amusé.

Hésitant, peinant encore à se dire que Tony s'est donné du mal pour des putains de bonhomme de neige, Matt commence à l'ouvrir. Il devine le vêtement. L'odeur et la texture ne trompent pas. Ses sourcils de froncent. Il ne comprend pas.

Son incompréhension augmente d'un cran encore quand il sent que quelque chose y est noté. En temps normal, de la part de Tony, il ne jugerait pas nécessaire de s'étonner... mais là Tony a pensé (il y revient) aux bonhommes de neiges donc ça paraît déjà moins normal.

« Je suis supposé le mettre ou... »

« Ça dépend. A quel point souhaites-tu parler de Daredevil, aujourd'hui ? » Ricane Tony. « Parce que je voyais plus ce pull comme une _private joke_ que tu garderais pour chez toi ou inaugurer le dressing de ta chambre. »

« Je ne suis pas Daredevil ? » Lit Sam par-dessus leurs épaules. Ils froncent les sourcils. « Pourquoi « je ne suis pas Daredevil » ? Tony ? »

Matt soupire. Il soupire d'autant plus quand il entend son voisin lu souffler des excuses. Tony essaie de remettre le papier cadeau sur le pull mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. La question de Falcon attire les autres qui s'avèrent tous aussi curieux que le premier. Seul Clint secoue la tête et faire remarquer à Tony qu'il est le roi des cons, ce que beaucoup ont tendance à oublier.

« Pourquoi pareil pull, Tony ? On se doute que Matthew n'est pas Daredevil. » Interroge à son tour Steve, pour qui la réponse n’est pas claire non plus.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Réagit aussitôt Clint.

« Voyons... » Captain parait surpris qu'on lui demande ça. « Il est... Tu sais... » Matt entend les dents de l'archer grincer. « Avocat. »

Tony ricane. Matt sourit. Clint ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ça la raison du Captain. Le second s'étonne aussi. Un peu. Pas beaucoup mais un peu. Les Avengers raisonnent étonnamment, de son avis.

« Tu veux... tu veux leur dire ? »

C'est si bas que, même si d'autres avaient voulu entendre, ils n'auraient pas pu. Matt hoche la tête.

Tony et Clint savent déjà. Sam n'était pas loin de l'apprendre la veille. Avec le premier, c'est déjà un exploit qu'ils l'ignorent encore.

« Je suis Daredevil. »

Silence.

Silence.

Silence. Matt s'attend, pour un peu, à les entendre éclater de rire et se moquer de lui. Rien ne vient.

C'est le Dieu Nordique qui, le premier, reprend la parole.

« Ceci explique bien des choses. » Il donne une tape dans le dos de Iron Man. « Prends garde à ne pas tout refaire rater, avec Matthew, surtout. Il n'est pas facile de trouver un autre héros dans New York... surtout quand on ne le cherche pas. »

Sam, bouche bée, regarde surtout Clint. « Pourquoi il a dit que Daredevil n'est pas un héros si c'est lui ? »

« Tu commences pas à cerner comment il est ? Il est exaaactement comme Tony quand il ne fait pas semblant que tout va bien pour lui. »

Un gamin saute sur le dos de Clint. « Papaaaa ! Elle veut pas me rendre mon toi ! »

« C'est pas juste que c'est toi qui ais papa. » Se justifie la sœur. Les bras croisés, elle défie son frère de dire le contraire..

Amusé comme touché, Clint fait descendre son fils de sur son dos. Il ne le repose pas tout de suite.

« Ma puce, rends... » Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il a à dire même si ça se positionne plutôt bien. « Rends-moi à ton frère. Je suis encore sous le sapin. »

« Daredevil, hein. » La voix sonne amusée. Matt hoche la tête. Pas la peine de nier, maintenant. « Donc Clint avait raison quand il affirmait que vous aviez de bons réflexes. »

« Quand je ne dors pas ils ne sont pas trop mauvais, j’imagine. » Confirme l’avocat à Bruce. À Hulk. Hulk qui semble le plus normal du groupe, quand il est sous forme humaine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 25 – Noël


	26. Jour 26

Tony se réveille tôt, ce jour-là. Il n'est d'ordinaire pas gros dormeur et a amplement eu le temps, ces derniers jours, de rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il avait manquées et envoyées bouler... Il sent aussi, mais ça il ne le dira pas, que sans Matthew à ses cotés, dormir n'est pas aussi facile. Dormir n'est pas possible.

Tony irait bien le rejoindre, du coup. Il sent qu'il pourrait traîner quelques heures de plus, auprès de Matthew. Il ne le fait pas. Matt a besoin de sommeil. Il en manque cruellement. Matt en manque toujours. S'il a l'air, lui, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi fatigué que l'autre, Tony comprend le comportement et l'inquiétude des autres à son égard.

Il se lève. Il enfile rapidement quelque chose (quelque chose qui, il ne sait comment, s'avère être le pull « je ne suis pas Daredevil » de Matt) puis s'en va. Il n'est pas encore très bien réveillé. Il ne le sera pas avant un moment. Tony gagne le salon. Il voit des papiers cadeaux partout.

Vraiment partout.

Il voit aussi et surtout Matthew.

Sa canne en main, il s'aide de cette dernière pour entendre quand il y a des emballages qui traînent et les ramasser.

« Tu dors pas ? » Il s'étonne. « Matty ? »

« Si. » Répond du tac-o-tac Daredevil. « A poings fermés. »

Iron Man sourit un peu. La répartie ne vole pas haut mais sa question non plus. Tony commence, lui aussi, à ramasser ce qui traîne partout, notamment les bouteilles et la vaisselle, pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Il avait prévu de comater dans le canapé en regardant des conneries à la TV et réfléchissant aux plans de son projet de table dotée d'une Intelligence Artificielle. Il ne peut pas laisser Matt tout faire... et il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à le convaincre d'arrêter.

« Tu n’étais pas bien, ces deux derniers jours. » Il fait remarquer. « Avec nous. »

« Je ne suis pas familier à tout le monde et l'environnement m'est difficile à appréhender. » Se justifie, gêné, Matthew. « Désolé si ça... »

« C'était peut-être trop tôt pour... pour te faire rester aussi longtemps avec eux, surtout pour un truc comme Noël. »

Matt sourit. Il continue à ramasser et fait la sourde oreille.

« Maaaaatt. » Gémit Tony. « Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de nettoyer ? Retourne dormir, Matty. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si, Matty. Tu n'as pas à faire tout ç- »

Le long soupir de l'avocat devrait le mettre sur la voie et lui faire comprendre qu'il est préférable pour lui de ne pas aller plus loin. Il aurait dû. Tony a, encore et toujours, peine à reconnaître les signes de quand Matthew va perdre patience. Foggy et Clint se moquent toujours de lui. Apparemment c'est pas si difficile que ça. Il y a toujours sa mâchoire qui se crispe, les dents qui se serrent. Ses ongles entrent dans sa paume de main avant d'aller se ficher dans son poignet. Sa posture se fait plus... sur la défensive selon Foggy, prompt à attaquer pour Clint. Face à cette contradiction qui, pour lui, en disait long, il a rigolé. Et vite déchanté quand ils l'ont, d'une même voix, fait taire d'un bon « la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ».

« Repose ces emballages. Pose ta canne. Va t'installer sur le canapé. Repose-toi, merde. »

La-dite canne vole à travers la pièce et percute l'épaule du milliardaire. Il couine un petit «aou-aïe» relativement... pathétique, il faut le dire, quand il se la masse douloureusement (il n’oublie pas le regard scandalisé à l’attention de l’agresseur, quand bien même fut-il inutile). Le petit sourire fier de Matt le fait rouler des yeux l’instant qui suit. La grimace qui vient tout de suite après, quand il se masse les côtes, nettement moins.

« On va quand même pas se battre pour ramasser du papier cadeau. »

« Alors laisse-moi f- »

« Non, Matt. Je veux bien admettre que tu as souvent, parfois, raison de me contrarier car tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu peux faire... je t'assure que là, non. »

« Tony. » Grince Matt.

« Non. _Non_. » Tony, une main tendue devant lui, s'agace comme il s’impatiente. « Non. Tu lâches ce papier cadeau et tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'asseoir… et fissa. »

Iron Man jure entre ses dents. Il a sérieusement l’impression de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, en fait.

« Puis je te laisse tout ramasser, c'est ça. » Se moque l'avocat.

Bâton que Matthew refuse. Ce n’est pas par gentillesse. Pas moyen que ce soit pas gentillesse. Matt n’est pas quelqu’un de gentil. Enfin si, _si_ , totalement… mais pas pour le coup.

Si ?

« Oui... non... Non. Je vais rien ramasser du tout. Je ramasse rien, moi. »

« C'est ça. Et tu étais dans le séjour à cette heure-ci pour... »

Tony ne dit rien. Tony grommelle et ricane dans sa barbe. « Je m'assois si tu t'assois. » Marchande-t-il.

Daredevil ricane mais obtempère, à la surprise de son interlocuteur qui la dissimule. Il va prendre place sur le canapé, qu'il a l'impression d'occuper sitôt vient-il à la Tour. Il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et entend de petits "Foggy, Foggy, Foggy" qui le font immédiatement décrocher.

« Foggy ? Tout va bien ? » Il demande immédiatement.

« Oui, oui. Et pour toi ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je t'ai ramené l'après-midi du réveillon et je voulais savoir. »

« Je peux te... » Matt gigote et essaie d'éloigner Tony. « Rappeler plus t- arrête Tony. »

« Euh... Ouais. Ouais. No problemo. Je... Voulais pas te déranger pendant que... génial, maintenant j'imagine. Mattyyy ! Je veux pas imaginer mon meilleur ami au lit avec Stark. Putain j'imagine encore plus, maintenant. Pourquoi tu fais çaaaa ! »

 

* * *

 

« Vous croyez que c'est leur objectif secret, qu'on les trouve toujours endormis dans le salon ? » Demande Sam aux autres.

Captain America sourit. Il s'est, dès son réveil, imaginé la même chose ; la raison pour laquelle il est directement allé chercher une couverture pour les deux. Il la pose doucement sur le couple endormi et essaie de la coincer sous les coussins.

« Je pense n’avoir jamais vu Tony dormir autant que depuis qu’il ramène Matthew à la Tour. » Bruce paraît soulagé de voir que le milliardaire peut être comme n'importe qui et dormir. Il a beau savoir que les batteries du génie ne sont pas illimitées, et qu’une fois à bout il peut s’écrouler de fatigue à peu près n’importe où, mais le voir dormir sans y être physiquement contraint et forcé change.

« Plus que Tony endormi, c’est Tony pas casse-pied, que j’apprécie. » S’amuse Clint. Il se baisse pile quand la canne de Matt vole (pour ce qui est déjà la seconde fois de la matinée, ce qu’ignore l’archer) dans la pièce, manque sa tête et s’écrase dans le miroir accroché à l’opposé. « Oubliez. J’apprécie énormément Tony endormi. »

« Ce n’est pas Tony. » S’amuse le dieu Nordique. « Matthew est le tireur. »

« Ah. » Se contente Barton. « Merde. J’avais oublié que Daredevil aussi lançait des trucs à la tronche des gens. »

Sam écarquille les yeux. Il se tourne vers son voisin pour lui jeter le regard le plus scandalisé qu’il a en stock (et c’en est un sacré, de regard scandalisé, y a pas à dire). La bouche entrouverte, une main théâtralement portée au niveau du cœur, il fait mine de défaillir. « Tu savais. Tu savais et tu ne m’as rien dit quand je me suis disputé avec lui ? »

« Comment peut-on se disputer avec Matthew ? » S’étonne Steve. 

« C’était surtout une _chamaillerie_. » Corrige Clint, moqueur. « Et je pensais que Matt allait t’le dire, moi. On sort pas un justicier du placard sans son autorisation dûment signée. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu attends de pouvoir nous la sortir, celle-là ? » Demande Natasha, les bras croisés, pas loin.

« Beaucoup trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis ! »

Steve roule des yeux et laisse le reste de l’équipe commencer leurs chamailleries matinales. C’est comme un étrange rituel qui s’est instauré entre eux et qu’il ne parvient à s’expliquer. En règle générale, il arrive à l’éviter et n’a pas à y prendre part… exception faite de lorsque Tony répond présent. Ce qui n’est pas le cas ce matin, fort heureusement.

La tête posée dans le cou de Matthew, un bras possessif autour de sa taille, les jambes emmêlées entre celles de l’avocat, il dort. Et à poings fermés, apparemment.

« Vous voulez que je vous libère ? » Propose-t-il au dernier arrivant à la Tour.

« Merci. » Refuse, tout sourire, Matt en secouant négativement la tête. « Ça va aller. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » On confirme. Steve souffle. Pourquoi ça l’étonne, déjà ? L’avocat est aussi têtu, de ce qu’il a pu voir, que l’andouille endormie contre lui. Il remonte un peu la couverture, qui commence déjà à traîner au sol, sur l’épaule de Tony. « Que faites-vous ici, tous les deux, d’ailleurs ? Il me semblait que vous alliez vous coucher en même temps que nous. »

« Je me suis réveillé tôt et j’étais venu remettre un peu d’ordre. » Il entend Captain America ouvrir la bouche. « Tony m’a déjà pris la tête à ce propos, d’ailleurs. » Le héros de la seconde guerre mondiale se tait. « Lui ? Avait prévu de faire autre chose tout en laissant tout le monde dormir… manque de chance, nous nous sommes retrouvés au même endroit. »

« Et il s’est rendormit. »

« Et il s’est rendormit. » Confirme Matt. « D’après Jarvis, il a peu dormi, cette nuit. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 26 – Sommeil / Nettoyage


	27. Jour 27

Foggy, arrivé chez Matthew, frappe trois fois. Au troisième coup, il commence à se dire que son meilleur ami n'est certainement pas chez lui. Si tel était le cas, il lui aurait déjà crié qu'il arrivait (histoire que Foggy sache qu'il n'est pas agonisant sur son plancher). Au quatrième, Foggy décide de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui. Éventuellement de passer un coup de fil à Matthew pour lui demander où il se trouve, si tout va bien et a a besoin qu'il vienne le chercher.

« Foggy ? » L'accueille, tout sourire et un brin surpris, son voisin de palier. "Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu."

« Monsieur Storm. » Sourit, un peu crispé, Foggy.

« Matthew n'a pas de soucis, rassure-moi ? » L’homme paraît inquiet et vraiment concerné par la réponse. Foggy fronce les sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, Matt a toujours des soucis (que ce soit en tant que Matt Murdock comme en tant que Daredevil, ces deux-là sont bien les mêmes, tiens) donc bon… que répondre à une question comme ça ?

« Hmm... non. Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai eu l’impression que Tony Stark passait régulièrement chez lui. Hawkeye et Falcon, jamais su retenir leurs noms civils à ceux-là, sont venus il y a trois jours... » Explique Storm. « J'entends souvent du bruit, chez lui, la nuit et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est blessé. Je suis content que Matt soit bien entouré, mais... »

L'avocat ferme les yeux et marmonne entre ses dents. Il espérait, et il sait que Matt aussi, que les allées et venues des Avengers dans l'appartement d'en face étaient au moins un minimum discrètes. Clint et Sam peut-être... Tony, pas moyen.

« Tu sais que je reste disponible pour vous, si besoin, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes deux braves garçons. »

Mal à l'aise et fort peu à son aise, Foggy sourit et le remercie.

 

* * *

 

« Foggy ! Toi. Moi. Toute la bande de guignols. Et Matty comme arbitre pour déterminer qui chante le mieux. Même s'il est évident que c'est moi. »

« Hein ? »

« Soirée karaoké... » Soupire-t-on à l'autre bout du combiné. A croire que c'est supposé être normal pour lui d'avoir une telle invitation. Tss. N'importe quoi. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Une soirée karaoké. » Foggy répète. Il songe que Matt a vraiment une patience d’ange, quand bien même soit-il le diable, pour supporter Tony dans des moments pareils... à sa place, il aurait déjà balancé un truc à la tronche de ce crétin milliardaire. « Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux mais... tu penses pas que ce serait mieux de… je sais pas, moi… faire autre chose ? »

Tony ne lui répond pas tout de suite. Foggy songe, un bref instant, que c'est en attendant de trouver une parade. Ça ne devrait pas être si long. Il révise son jugement quand il entend ce qui suit...

« Qui a lancé ça ? » Demande Iron Man. « Qui. A. Lancé. Ça. »

L'avocat sourit. Il imagine bien Tony gronder un tireur d'élite et le Diable de Hell's Kitchen avec, à la main, un... Tournevis ? Une chaussure ? Un coussin ?

« Lequel de vous deux m'a balancé sa cuisse de poulet à la figure ? »

Le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, Foggy plaint presque Tony d'avoir ces deux-là pas loin et qui s'entendent si bien. Il commence à cerner Clint et connaît assez Matt pour d'avoir qu'aucun des deux ne trahira l'autre.

Il s'imagine sans mal Tony s'approcher des deux suspects pour les regarder de près et chercher lequel des deux le mène en bateau.

« Euh... Tony ? »

« Après, Steve. Je dois savoir lequel des deux m'a lancé ça à la... »

« C'est moi. »

Foggy, de son côté de téléphone, s'étrangle presque. Il n’est, certes, pas présent pour voir la scène mais… il ne pensait pas que Captain America pouvait être le lanceur de cuisse de poulet. Tony non plus, apparemment.

« Pardon ? »

« Je... Ils m'ont dit que ça fonctionnait à tous les coups. Je voulais m'en assurer. »

« Tu te paies ma tronche ? » Tony est sidéré.

« Quoi ! Je voulais essayer ! »

« C’est _ça_ ta défense, Steve ? Sérieusement ? »

 

* * *

 

Le différend entre Captain America et Iron Man ne s'est pas de suite réglé. Foggy a pu assister, et dans une loge très bien placée, au reste de la scène. Dans un soupir, il a marmonné qu'il est d'accord pour le karaoké. Il ne l'est pas vraiment mais tout plutôt que continuer à supporter ça.

« Mais t'as intérêt à pas tout foirer ce soir... Sinon c'est pas une cuisse de poulet que tu te prendras. »

Tony soupir. « C'est ça. Le tir au Tony sera bientôt un sport olympique avec vous. Je vous déteste. »

« Mais non. » Sourit Clint. Foggy est sûr que c’est Clint.

« Ah mais si. Tous ! Sauf Matty. »

 

* * *

 

Si on lui avait dit, il y a encore ne serait-ce que trois mois, qu'il se retrouverait à la Tour des Avengers pour une soirée karaoké, deux jours après Noël... bah il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il a encore du mal à le croire. Quand sa mère lui a demandé s'il passait à la maison, ce soir, pour qu'ils puissent voir Matthew, il a eu du mal à trouver une excuse pour l'éviter. Sa famille a tellement l'habitude que Matt vienne pour Noël que son ami leur a, à tous, énormément manqué.

« Tony ! Il t'a botté le cul avec un bras en écharpe et une co... » Clint se tourne immédiatement vers le couple. Tony soutient Matt et chuchote il ne sait trop quoi à son oreille. « Ce gars est encore plus autodestructeur que toi. »

Comme pour ne pas leur donner raison, ou le faire au contraire, Matt se tourne vers l'ascenseur et sourit. Foggy sourit quand il comprend que ce sourire lui est entièrement destiné. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus vu Matt aussi relaxé et détendu.

Il n'a jamais vu Matt aussi relaxé et détendu. Pas même avec Elektra.

« Matt a battu Tony ? » Demande Foggy à Clint, tout de suite après. «Vraiment ? Comment ? »

« Ouaip. C'était pitoyable. »

« Tu as filmé ça, j'espère."

« Nope. Mais Jarv' certainement. J'essaierai de te filer l'enregistrement, d'acc ? »

Les poings de l'archer et l'avocat cognent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont un accord. Tony roule des yeux, bougonne contre Clint qui craint beaucoup trop... et tire Matthew à l'écart. Pour une fois, ils ne vont pas s'installer sur le canapé. Ce dernier est déjà monopolisé par Steve, Thor, Bruce... Et Natasha squatte l'accoudoir du canapé. Il n'y absolument plus la moindre place pour quelqu'un de plus.

Ils vont donc vers le fauteuil le plus proche de l'écran ; celui sur lequel Clint s'installe généralement lors des soirées films. Sans surprise, les deux se font des politesses afin que ce soit l'autre qui soit le mieux installé tandis qu'il se contente, comme Nat, de l'accoudoir.

« En plaaaace ! » S'enthousiasme Clint en se laissant tomber sur Steve et Thor. Bruce s'est fort judicieusement éloigné juste avant la collision. « On fait des équipes. Je veux... » Il regarde ceux sur le canapé. « Hum. Je sais pas trop qui je veux mais je sais carrément qui j’veux pas. »

« Si vous avez une solution pour que Matt puisse s'y mettre, je veux totalement être dans son équipe. » Sourit Foggy. Matt se renfrogne. « Vous l'avez déjà entendu chanter sous la douche ? »

« Pourquoi ils l'auraient entendu chanter sous la douche ? » Demande Tony à l'instant même où les autres demandent à quelle occasion ils auraient pu l'entendre chanter sous la douche.

Clint excepté. Clint, pensif, confirme qu'il veut être avec Matt,

Les choses se règlent donc, somme toute, assez facilement. La _team_ canapé, installée sur le canapé, affrontera la _team_ Fauteuil et table basse (installée sur le fauteuil et la table basse, oui).

C'est après que ça se gâte de nouveau.

« On va pas faire un karaoké sans les paroles, Tony ! C'est complètement débile comme idée. »

« Alors quoi, hein, gros malin. »

 

* * *

 

« Un jour je seraiiii le meilleur dresseur. »

Foggy se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. La scène est risible. Thor, un dieu nordique, un pas-dieu d'après ses dires mais tant pis, en train de chanter le générique de Pokémon c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pensait voir un jour.

Il se demande aussi quelles seront les autres chansons auxquelles ils auront droit.

« Tony... Pokémon ? Pour un karaoké ? Sérieusement ? »

« Attends un peu les autres. » Il sourit.

Il sourit nettement moins quand Jarvis lui annonce qu'il doit chanter la chanson d'Olaf dans La reine des neiges, celle du bonhomme de neige en été.

« Mais non ! Ça devait tomber sur Tash ! »

« Chante. Tony. » Ordonne Clint. Il sent venir la dispute entre Natasha et Iron Man.

« Mais non mais Clint ! »

Une chaussure vole et atterrit sur la tête du milliardaire.

« Steve ! »

Captain lève les mains. Tony regarde ensuite Matt, un pied dépourvu de soulier, qui sourit d'un air innocent.

« Vous allez me rendre dingue. »

Foggy a profité que Tony se soit levé pour lui piquer sa place contre Matt. Ils sont un peu serrés, complètement à l'étroit... mais ça passe crème pour eux. Il se tortille un peu pour réussir à passer son bras derrière Matt afin d'être mieux installé. Clint, allongé sur la table basse, un bras sous le cou et les pieds posés sur les jambes de Natasha, continue de se moquer de Tony.

« J'aurai un gros câlin, après, hein ? »

« Va chier, Clint. »

Foggy ne sait pas si Tony l'a remarqué... mais Clint n'est pas le seul à avoir sorti son téléphone pour enregistrer. Il voit Matt chercher à le stopper. Il lui file un coup de main fort bienvenue à en croire le petit sourire que Matthew lui offre.

« A toi, Cap. »

Steve, les sourcils froncés, regarde la chanson qu'il va devoir chanter. Il est persuadé que Tony a tout traficoté pour qu'ils tombent tous sur des trucs à la con. Ça ressemble bien à Tony.

Non.

Il veut bien croire au hasard mais pas à ce point.

« Blanche-neige. Tu veux que je chante Blanche-neige ? » Il secoue la tête. « Tu es un enfoiré, Tony, on te l’a déjà dit ? »

« Merci. » Iron Man sourit. « Et oui. Un bon millier de fois, rien que ce trimestre. »

Il devient plus fier encore quand Captain commence effectivement à chanter,

« Oh. Pu. Tain. » Foggy essaie de ne pas rire quand vient le tour de Matthew. Encore. Il essaie. Vraiment. Matt le tue s'il ose vraiment rigoler. « Non. »

« Quoi... il connaît les paroles, non ? » Sourit Tony.

« Tu peux pas lui faire chanter... Ça. »

Matt ne fait pas autant de manière puisqu'il commence déjà. «  _ **Hiya Barbie. Hi Ken.**_ »

Son aisance, son assurance font tomber Clint de sa table. Le bruit fait sursauter Matt qui perd le fil de la chanson. Il cherche, un peu perdu, d'où ça vient. Puis il soupire. Ça vient forcément de la table basse. Clint est obligatoirement l'andouille qui vient de s'écraser par terre. Qui d'autre ?

Il reprend la chanson depuis le début.

_**« I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world** _

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!** _

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**_. »

Tony, en milieu de chanson, vient le rejoindre et ils la terminent ensemble, sous le regard amusé comme perplexe du reste.

« _ **Oh, I'm having so much fun !**_  »

Franklin, qui connaît le mieux Matt, n'est pas encore trop étonné. Lorsque son ami se sent à son aise quelque part... c'est toujours agréable.

Rare aussi.

«  _ **Well Barbie, we're just getting started.**_  »

«  _ **Oh, I love you K-Ken.**_  »

« Je préfère Matty, Barbie, désolé. » Murmure Tony.

Le squatteur de canapé, Foggy pour ne pas le citer, voit Matt déglutir et chercher dans sa direction, un peu perdu. Il ne sait pas ce que vient de dire Tony mais il jure que s’il le faut… il est totalement prêt à lui en coller une.

Deux, histoire d’être sûr qu’il comprenne bien la leçon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 27 – Karaoké


	28. Jour 28

Après le karaoké, mais aussi et surtout après avoir chanté sa chanson (et mentalement promis mille et une tortures à Tony), Matt avait tenté d’éviter, au mieux, le maudit génie. Franklin ne sait pas ce que l’autre a pu souffler à son meilleur ami, plus tôt, en fin de _Barbie Girl_ , mais il ne fait aucun doute que c’était une terrible idée que le dire à voix haute. Ou a voix basse.

Enfin c’était une mauvaise idée de l’avoir dit suffisamment fort pour que Matt puis l’entendre, en tout cas.

La stratégie d’évitement que Matthew a mis en place ensuite peut ne pas avoir sauté aux yeux des autres, des Avengers, mais Foggy n’a pas eu trop de mal à la remarquer. Aussi doués soient-ils, il reste celui qui connaît le mieux Matt et est donc le plus à-même de s’apercevoir que quelque chose cloche. Son air perdu comme mal à l’aise. Son besoin de contactsconstants avec lui, mais certainement pas avec l’homme de fer. Ses mains tremblantes qui se cachent sous ses jambes ou sous ses bras, selon leur état.

Une main passée derrière le cou de son ami, installé contre lui (ce qui n’est pas sans lui attirer quelques regards assassins de Tony), Foggy lui massait doucement la nuque et demandait, tout bas, ce qui se passait. On ne lui a jamais répondu. Pas qu’il s’en étonne mais bon… ce n’était jamais fort agréable.

Quand ils furent sur le départ, Tony a bien essayé de faire rester Matt une nuit de plus. Mais non. Même les meilleurs arguments du monde n’ont rien pu y faire. L’archer et l’Asgardien avaient même dû souffler à leur coéquipier qu’il ferait mieux de s’écraser et de les laisser partir. Le justicier qui disparaît presque derrière son partenaire avocat n’y étant certainement pas étranger.

 

* * *

 

« Matt ? » Foggy, l’air concerné, choisit de rompre le silence entre son ami et lui une fois presque arrivés à destination. Il a beau mourir d’envie de comprendre ce qui s’est passé, il connaît assez l’autre pour savoir qu’il risque de le braquer. Matt est meilleur quand il s’agit de botter des culs que de parler de lui et ce qu’il ressent. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, avec Tony ? »

Il s’est vraiment _vraiment_ retenu de poser la question pendant tout le trajet. Il aurait aimé réussir à tenir encore un peu plus, juste quelques minutes, mais pas moyen, non. Pas possible. Pas pour lui et même en y mettant toute sa bonne volonté. Matt silencieux comme ça et avec un visage aussi fermé ? C’est aussi bon signe qu’un Matt quasiment mort dans son appartement.

« Rien. » Souffle-t-on.

Franklin hoche la tête. Soupire aussi, un peu, au passage. Il passe un bras autour de Matt, l’étreint rapidement, et sourit quand son ami grogne et essaie de se soustraire à lui (il ne doit pas franchement essayer, il aurait réussi sinon). Foggy lui ébouriffe les cheveux de son mieux et éclate de rire quand il voit la petite moue boudeuse et agacée de Matt.

« T’es incorrigible, tu le sais, ça ? » Foggy murmure. « C’est quand même pas _ça_ qui t’a rendu bizarre tout l’aprèm, rassure-moi. » Matt ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses doigts, à la place, s’approchent l’air de rien de son poignet en écharpe. Ils sont rapidement frappés pour s’en éloigner. « Et ça vaut pas la peine de te faire mal pour ça, Matt. »

« J’ai paniqué. »

« Ouais. J’ai compris. » Soupire le premier. « Le prends pas mal mais y a vraiment un truc qui cloche, chez toi. Tu flippes pas face à des ninjas qui veulent te tuer ou le Punisher qui te tire dans la tronche, mais tu flippes quand ton mec te dit qu’il tient à toi. »

 

* * *

 

« Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt. » Chaque Matt est ponctué de deux coups sur la porte. « Matt. »

« Clint. »

L’avocat soupire quand il ouvre la porte pour trouver, sans trop de surprise, l’archer de l’autre côté. Encore. Toujours. Ça commence à être un chouïa trop fréquent, à son humble avis. Matt ne s’explique pas pourquoi Clint semble s’être fait une mission de toujours venir le déranger et rappeler les Avengers aux bons souvenirs du justicier à cornes.

Peut-être s’ennuie-t-il et manque-t-il de vraies missions. Oui. Ça doit être ça. Ce n’est pas possible que ce soit autre chose.

« J’ai une mission pour toi. »

Matt fronce les sourcils et se tend un peu. « Avec un bras en moins ? Tony va me tuer si j’accepte. Et te tuer aussi. » Il sourit, amusé.

« Non. Non, non. Pas _ce_ genre de mission. Même si, effectivement, Tony risque de me tuer... » Clint se parle à lui-même plus qu’à son vis-à-vis. « Ce qui est la raison de ma venue ici, d’ailleurs. »

Et ce n’est… pas plus clair pour Matt. Il ne comprend pas où veut en venir Clint. Ça doit se lire sur son visage puisque l’autre s’empresse de clarifier.

« Tony est malade. Tu sais comme il est chiant au naturel ? Bah là c’est pire. » Il ricane lorsqu’il voit Matt grimacer. « Ouais. C’est un peu ce qu’on pense tous… puis on s’est dit que tu saurais gérer ce sale gosse mieux que nous. Et qu’au pire, il oserait pas être atroce avec toi vu qu’il a _encore_ merdé, hier. »

La tête de l’avocat dodeline d’avant en arrière. Sa bouche se tord dans tous les sens, à croire qu’il est gêné. Il est gêné. Le visiteur intrusif et absolument pas discret ne manque pas le remarquer.

« Il n’a pas merdé, hier. » Admet Matt, sans grandes difficultés. Il sait que Clint peut chèrement le faire regretter au génie. Si, pour une fois, l’archer pouvait garder ses chaussures à ses pieds, ça ne serait pas plus mal. « J’ai merdé. »

« A quel moment ? Comment t’as pu.. Je vois.. » Clint a un mouvement de recul et marmonne un rapide « _vous êtes vraiment les mêmes_  » uniquement pour lui. « Tony a pas murmuré une connerie, pour une fois, et tu as pris peur parce que… eh bien parce que Tony aurait certainement pris peur aussi si les rôles avaient été inversés. »

Matt a un léger sourire. L’aisance avec laquelle Clint arrive à comprendre les autres l’épate. C’est d’autant plus vrai qu’ils ne se connaissent pas encore bien, quelques semaines tout au plus.

« Tu sais qu’il va le comprendre, ça, rassure-moi. » Dire qu’ils sont toujours sur le paillasson et n’ont pas bougé d’un pouce encore ; que ce soit pour discuter à l’intérieur ou dans la voiture, en route pour la Tour. « Matt… il va le comprendre, j’t’assure. Et s’il le fait pas, j’ai deux chaussures. »

Il secoue la tête, amusé. L’entente stupéfiante entre Clint et Foggy ne l’est pas tant que ça, en fin de compte.

« Bon. Affaire réglée. Va m’enfiler des chaussures, je m’occupe de ta veste et ta canne. »

 

* * *

 

« Clint ? » La voix est basse, enrouée et, de toute évidence, fatiguée. « Nat m’a abandonné. Sam m’a abandonné. Thoooor m’a abandonné. Bruuuuuuuuuce m’a abandonné. Même Steve m’a abandonné. Steeeeeeve. J’veux Steve. » Matt sourit lorsqu’il entend Tony se tourner dans les draps et sa voix geignarde. « Pourquoi tout le monde m’abandonne. On m’abandonne toujours. Même Matty m’a abandonné. »

Il y a un long reniflement, suivi d’un gémissement pitoyable et d’un visage qui se frotte contre un pull. Clint lui murmure de petites excuses et lui assure que son pull sera nettoyé avant que Tony le lui rende et qu’il y veillera (apparemment on ne sait jamais avec Stark). L’archer le laisse ensuite et fonce vers le lit. Il est le seul à supporter un Tony malade.

Il ne supporte pas un Tony malade.

« Personne de l’équipe ne t’abandonne, Tony. Personne. » Tony ronchonne. « Mais tu es un malade horrible. »

Enroulé dans sa couverture, qu’il ramène contre lui pour mieux s’enfouir dessous, Tony ne semble pas d’accord. Une main contre le mur, qu’il suit pour arriver jusqu’au lit en un seul morceau, Matt arrive à son tour. Il maudit intérieurement les matériaux utilisés par Tony qui ne lui facilitent pas l’existence.

« Tony ? »

Le milliardaire éternue tout en levant le nez vers la voix de Matt. Les yeux vitreux, un peu larmoyant également et assurément mi-clos, il regarde l’avocat puis l’archer… et remercie le second. Une main aventureuse quitte la douce, agréable et réconfortante chaleur et protection de la couette pour attraper Daredevil. Tout sourire, ce dernier se laisse tirer et s’installe sur le bord du lit.

« Il paraît que tu es un malade exécrable ? » S’amuse-t-il.

« Pensais que j’étais toujours exécrable. » Réplique le malade.

Matt sourit encore un peu plus. « C’est comme ça qu’on t’aime, non ? »

Bien sûr, la vacherie n’est jamais loin. Clint marmonne qu’il l’aimerait un peu plus s’il était moins casse-pieds… puis, sur la pointe des pieds, s’éloigne. Tony comme Matt apprécieront davantage d’être seuls. À deux.

Et tant pis si Stark est malade et pas parfaitement en état d’en profiter.

Ou tant mieux. Il n’a pas encore tranché.

« Tu restes, hein ? »

« Je reste. Même si ça veut dire que je serai malade dans les jours à venir. » C’est qu’il devinait la réflexion de l’andouille avant qu’il la fasse. « De toute façon, avec un bras en écharpe, je peux pas sortir donc... »

Tony sourit.

Encore présent dans la chambre, Hawkeye s’étonne que Tony ne soit pas encore devenu odieux et détestable comme il sait si bien l’être. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il n’est pas encore parti.

« J’tais sûr que ça s’rait toi, qui s’rait balade. »

Matthew ne répond pas. Un sourire collé aux lèvres, il revoit sa position sur le matelas pour être mieux installé. Tony le lâche alors et s’emmitoufle de plus bel dans ses couvertures. Il gémit de douleur après une quinte de toux.

« Tony ? » S’inquiète-t-on un peu.

« C’trop fort. Les odeurs… et j’ai l’nez bouché p’tain. » Murmure Stark. Bien qu’à l’ouest, il remarque les lèvres de Matt s’étirer un peu plus encore. « Vache, c’est comment quand t’es malade, toi, putain d’bordel ? » L’autre pince les lèvres. « Ouais. Langage. J’ai l’droit, suis balade. » Il continue à parler tout bas. « Mais tout… est trop fort, les sons, les odeurs, la lumière… Jaaaaarv. Filtre encore plus, steuplait. »

Matt souffle. Il passe une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur et plaqué sur son front, de Tony. Il le caresse du bout du pouce et baisse les couvertures, juste un peu, que l’autre puisse au moins respirer.

« La chambre que tu m’as faite. » Il commence. « Elle filtre tout, non ? » Tony confirme d’un hochement de tête pathétique avant de gémir de douleur et se recacher sous la couette. Trop de lumière. « On va y aller, d’accord ? Ça devrait être parfait, pour toi. »

Tout en gémissement et grognement douloureux, Tony enroule son bras autour de Matt et… ne bouge pas. Non. Hors de question qu’il bouge. Il ne se sent pas de le faire. Tout tourne. Tout tourne beaucoup trop. Et s’il ne retient pas Matt, celui-ci serait capable de se lever pour le pousser à faire de même… et il aurait raison.

« Je sais. » Le justicier ne bouge pas. Il ne le lâche pas non plus. « Mais c’est un mal pour un bien. Tu seras mieux après. Tu souffres juste le temps de changer de chambre et après… plus de sons, d’odeurs, de… lumière… juste toi et moi. »

« T’restes ? »

« Bien sûr. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 28 – Malade à la maison


	29. Jour 29

Les Avengers avaient tous, sans la moindre exception, été stupéfaits de voir quel traitement avait été réservé à Matthew. Le justicier n’avait pas eu à courir partout pour satisfaire les lubies du malade (« je peux avoir du lait au miel sans miel et avec du café à la place du lait ? » ; « apporte-moi un coussin fait en poil de lama jaune et rose, mais il ne faut pas qu’il ait les yeux verts, hein » ; « tu peux couper des carottes et les mettre dans du sucre, plutôt que du lait au miel ? Le miel c’est infect et je suis pour la libération des abeilles »). Il n’a pas non plus dû supporter ses incessantes « râleries » et plaintes en tout genre. Même quand il avait terminé, il n’avait pas terminé (Tony, quoi).

Au contraire, en fait. Moins Matt en faisait, plus il restait à ses côtés, plus Tony était satisfait.

Au cours de la nuit, Stark s’était réveillé une paire de fois. Tantôt à cause d’une quinte de toux, tantôt parce qu’il avait trop chaud (la fois suivante était, du coup, toujours parce qu’il avait trop froid), tantôt parce qu’il reste Tony Stark et qu’il ne faut pas pousser, on ne peut pas lui demander de tenir plus de deux heures d’affilées sans ouvrir les yeux et laisser son cerveau carburer. Il se sentait un peu mieux qu’au cours de la journée. Un peu. Pas des masses mais un peu c’est mieux que pas du tout. Il saura s’en contenter.

Il a été légèrement surpris, par contre, quand il a remarqué que Matt n’était pas parti. Les gens partent toujours, d’habitude. Ils partent tout spécialement quand il est malade. Ses lèvres se sont doucement étirées quand Tony a vu la position du justicier à cornes. « Il va me donner des cheveux blancs. » Murmure-t-il en quittant le lit.

Quand ses pieds se posent sur la moquette, il grimace. On est nettement mieux sous les couettes, y a pas à dire. Tout bas, la voix encore enrouée, il demande à Jarvis d’éclairer un peu la chambre. Se défoncer l’orteil contre le pied du lit ? Merci mais non merci, pas aujourd’hui. Jamais de préférence. Le pas lent, au ralenti tel un zombie, il contourne le sommier pour aller auprès de Matt. À bout de bras, il essaie de le remettre correctement sur le lit. Tony décide ensuite de ne pas se casser la tête en refaisant le chemin inverse. Il enjambe le justicier et se relaisse tomber sur le matelas. Stark se glisse sous les couvertures et soupire de confort une fois de nouveau au chaud.

Il sourit même, un peu, quand il se prend un coup dans le nez de la part d’un Matt toujours profondément endormi.

 

* * *

 

« Les mecs ! » Clint entre dans la chambre telle une tornade. À son ton, on sent que quelque chose presse. Qu’il y a un problème. « Tony ! TONY ! »

« Pas présent pour le moment. Rappelle plus tard. » Marmonne Tony. « Et moins fooooort. »

Sans chercher à viser, c’est à peine s’il a ouvert un œil donc bon, Tony attrape le premier objet qui lui passe sous la main… et le lance en direction du bruit. Clint suit des yeux l’OVPI (à savoir, Objet Volant Parfaitement Identifié), imperturbable.

« Peux mieux faire. » Commente-t-il. « Et Tony, sans déc, même si t’es en train de crever… j’pense que je dois te dire un truc. »

« Tu déménages et tu retournes vivre chez toi à temps complet ? » Espère Stark.

Hawkeye ne répond pas tout de suite. Il prend le temps de réfléchir à une réponse, et pas trop mauvaise, si possible. Sa bouche se tord dans tous les sens et sa tête bascule un peu sur le côté avant d’aller d’avant en arrière. « Ouais. Faudrait que j’y songe. Mais non, c’est pas ça. »

« Steve a décidé de se refaire congeler pour battre le record du monde ? »

« Il tient déjà le record du monde, juste comme ça. » Est la réponse de l’archer… et certainement pas celle à laquelle s’attendait le justicier (mais pas loin des pronostics de Iron Man, par contre).

« Donc qu’est-ce que tu viens nous faire chier à… j’ignore quelle heure il est mais peu importe. »

Clint roule des yeux. Loin de s’inquiéter du regard assassin que Tony lui jette (ceux de Natasha sont bien, bieeen pires) il pénètre une bonne fois pour toute dans la chambre. Alors que, jusqu’à présent, il s’en tenait au cadre de la porte, il est désormais plus près du lit que de la sortie.

« On a un peu merdé dans le séjour. »

« Définis « un peu merdé », je te prie. » Soupire Tony, sans bouger.

La réponse se fait attendre. Elle se fait _vraiment_ attendre. Elle se fait même tellement (vraiment) attendre que Matt, resté silencieux jusqu’alors, et qui se contentait d’écouter d’une oreille distraite ce que les autres racontaient, se redresse un peu, lui aussi. La respiration de Clint a légèrement changé. Il est gêné et, plus rassurant… amusé.

« Tu vas certainement devoir racheter une télé. »

« Et tu me réveilles pour ça ? Pour une télé qui... » Soupire Tony avant de froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi je vais devoir racheter une télé ? »

« Elle a pris la neige. »

Des excuses foireuses, vaseuses et qui ne tiennent pas la route un instant : Matt en a entendues des tas. Tony aussi. Peut-être même plus encore que son compagnon puisqu’il en est souvent à l’origine. C’est en tant qu’experts qu’ils peuvent donc assurer que Clint ne ment pas. Qu’il faut bien racheter une télé et que l’actuelle a réellement pris la neige. Comment c’est possible ? Ça, par contre, ils ne savent pas.

« Je veux bien que le hall de la Tour soit plein de neige quand vous rentriez mais… comment vous pouvez... » Tony perd ses mots.

Quelle connerie l’équipe a-t-elle encore inventée ?

Après on dit qu’il est le pire, hein !

« On a légèrement défoncé la baie vitrée qui donne sur New-York et… il y a _légèrement_ eu beaucoup de neige qui est entrée. D’un coup. Boum. T’as pas idée de la tempête de neige qu’il y a dehors, là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

« Non, je n’ai pas idée, en effet. » Marmonne Tony. Il se laisse tomber sur son oreiller et pousse un long soupir, aussitôt suivi d’une quinte de toux qui fait grimacer les deux autres. « Je n’ai pas idée étant donné qu’on est ici depuis hier pour fuir le bruit… je te remercie donc de faire un boucan du diable, en plus d’avoir bousillé ma télé. »

« Au moins on sait que l’insonorisation est vraiment bonne. J’avais un doute. Je me disais que la hauteur y était pour beaucoup. » S’amuse Matthew, qui intervient pour la première fois. Clint fait un bond en arrière. Il n’avait pas remarqué que l’avocat était si bien réveillé. « Je n’ai rien remarqué non plus. »

« Je fais tant de bruit que ça ? » Est cependant ce sur quoi Hawkeye décide de s’arrêter. Il n’a pas l’impression d’être bruyant, pourtant. Il retire tout de même ses aides pour vérifier. « Je vais… désolé. »

« C’est pas grave. » Sourit Matt.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Non, Tony. Ça arrive. »

« Il fait du... »

« Bruit. Toi aussi tu fais du bruit. Sauf que toi c’est délibéré. »

Clint sourit. Il est content de se voir défendu, même si l’utilité est faible (on ne changera pas Tony et ne fera pas disparaître sa mauvaise foi). Il est ravi, aussi, de voir Stark ronchonner.

« Bref. On peut en revenir à la n- »

Tony ne va pas plus loin. Quelque chose de glacé vient de s’écraser sur lui. La bouche encore entrouverte, les yeux à moitié ouvert, il fusille Hawkeye des yeux. Son regard est plus noir et plus assassin que jamais. Matt ne fait pas beaucoup mieux. Il sursaute et tombe au bas du lit. Il essaie d’amortir sa chute en s’aidant de la table basse de son côté. C’est pire que mieux.

« C’est pas vrai. » Soupire Stark en roulant sur le matelas pour aller près de Matt. « T’es OK ? »

« Hmm. » Confirme Matt en se frottant la tempe.

« Hey ! Pas la peine d’essayer de me tuer par la pensée, hein. J’ai jamais voulu que Matt se casse la gueule. Il y arrive très bien sans moi. »

 

* * *

Pour se faire pardonner, ou pour une toute autre raison qu’il n’a pas daigné leur faire partager, Clint est allé chercher des vêtements propres (et chauds, de préférence) dans la chambre de Tony pour les apporter aux deux autres. Le pull « Je ne suis pas Daredevil » offert quelques jours plus tôt est lancé en direction de Matt (c’est son pull, après tout) mais Stark l’intercepte avant le justicier.

« A moi. »

« Hey. » S’indigne Matt. « C’est le mien. »

« Je te file le mien si tu me laisses le t- »

Inutile d’aller plus loin et de terminer cette phrase de marchandage. Daredevil a déjà l’autre pull, à l’origine pour Tony, donc, entre les doigts. Stark secoue la tête, amusé.

Une fois entièrement vêtu des vêtements de l’autre… ou de ses propres affaires, en fait, dans le cas de Tony (et exception faite du pull, évidemment), les trois compères font pour gagner la pièce supposément enneigée. Ce n’est pas sans mal. Ils n’ont pas encore atteint le bout du couloir que Stark les fait déjà s’arrêter et qu’il fait marche arrière. Il revient vite, heureusement, enroulé dans une couverture. Hawkeye roule des yeux. Tony doit toujours en faire trop, y a pas à dire.

« Si je meurs, on saura qui accuser. » Marmonne-t-il. « Quelle idée de balancer une boule de neige à la figure d’un malade en jogging. »

« Gna gna gna. » Le singe-t-on. « Arrête de te plaindre, Stark. Si tu crois que je sais pas que c’est toi qui as inondé ma chambre, cet été... »

« Tu voulais une piscine. »

Les deux Avengers ignorent superbement l’air perplexe qu’affiche Matt.

Il n’a pas encore compris qu’il est entouré de parfaits tarés ? Sa faute.

 

* * *

 

« Oh. Pu... » Commence Tony quand ils arrivent dans le salon. Du moins, dans ce qui était, jusqu’à y a pas deux jours, le salon. « Comment vous avez fait votre compte, bon sang ! »

« Quand on a remarqué qu’il neigeait à l’intérieur à cause de la baie cassée… on s’est tous dit ; et je suis formel sur le _tous_ , donc Steve et Bruce, pas la peine de penser à nier ; que quitte à ce qu’il neige à l’intérieur, autant qu’il neige _bien_ à l’intérieur. Et _tadam_. » Sam explique. Retranché derrière le canapé, qui n’est plus qu’un gros tas de neige maintenant, il ne montre sa tête que pour lancer une boule de neige sur le dieu nordique.

« Je suis entouré de gros tarés. » Murmure Matt à sa seule attention. « Même Foggy ne... »

Encore une fois, et ça semble être la journée pour ça, la phrase reste en suspens et n’est jamais terminée. L’avocat fait un pas sur le côté pour éviter une boule de neige. Il était visé. Il est visé. Il se demande qui, de l’équipe, peut les viser aussi rapidement. À part Clint.

Ce n’est pas Clint.

« Mais Maaaaaaaaaaaatt ! » Râle-t-on. « Tu gâches tout ! »

« Foggy ? » Il demande, perplexe. Matt sait que c’est bien la voix de son meilleur ami mais… nom d’un chien : que ferait Franklin ici ?

Son petit doigt lui souffle qu’il est sans doute préférable de ne pas savoir. Il n’écoute pas son petit doigt. Matt écoute rarement ce que lui disent ses amis et ses proches… alors son petit doigt !

« Viens. » L’invite son partenaire d’affaires. Matt ne bouge pas. « C’est Sam, Steve et moi contre Natasha, Bruce et Thor. » Il connaît assez son meilleur ami pour savoir que Foggy fera sa crise _‘j’ai fait une bataille de neige à l’intérieur avec les Avengers, BORDEL DE MERDE’_ plus tard. « Avec tes sens on saura super bien viser. »

« Il y a de la neige. » Rappelle Matt.

« Ce qui est pratique lors d’une bataille de boules de neige, ouais. »

« Je… me repère mal dans la neige. » Il signale, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Ah ouais. Merde. Bon bah… Clint, tu viens avec nous. Matt, tu vas avec eux. »

« Ahem. » Toussote Tony.

Foggy, Sam et Clint le regardent puis se regardent. Ils clignent plusieurs fois des yeux puis se sourient. Ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde.

« Les malades vont dans l’équipe de Bruce. » Sourit Sam.

« C’est la règle. » L’archer prend son air le moins désolé possible. « Désolé. »

« J’t’en foutrais des désolés, Barton. » Ronchonne, encore et toujours, Tony. « Et je vais comptabiliser les points, plutôt que risquer de choper la mort. » Ses lèvres s’étirent. « L’équipe de Bruce mène la danse. Dix à zéro. »

« Et sous quel prétexte ! » S’indigne Falcon.

« _Je_ compte les points donc _je_ décide comment ils sont attribués. »

« Mais... »

« Tu veux que ce soit quinze à zéro ? » Il sourit encore un peu. « L’équipe perdante sera au service des gagnants pour la journée. Je mets une option sur Clint. »

« Hey ! Pas juste ! » Hawkeye proteste. S’ils perdent, et ils vont certainement perdre si Tony est celui qui fixe les règles, il n’a pas envie de se retrouver coincé avec Tony. Tout mais pas ça. Tout mais pas lui. « Mais je mets aussi une option sur... » Il regarde l’équipe adverse. « Matt. »

«  _Tt._ Si l’équipe de Bruce perd, _je_ suis au service de Steve pour la journée. Matt reste libre. »

Contre toute attente… c’est Matt qui s’indigne le plus de cette décision.

Il écoute, distrait, ce qui se dit alentours (et songe qu’il sera probablement coincé avec Bruce donc qu’il ne risque pas grand-chose), Foggy s’occupe de former une petite réserve de boules de neiges… pour le moment où la bataille commencera vraiment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 29 – Il neige dehors (ou à l’intérieur)


	30. Jour 30

« Mais tu vas arrêter de gigoter autant ? Tu peux pas tenir en place ou quoi ? » Peste Tony. « C’est pas comme ça que ton bras et tes côtes iront mieux, merde ! »

Matt soupire longuement. Il ne s’arrête pas de bouger pour autant. Il est frigorifié. La bataille de boules de neige a duré un peu trop longtemps, à son humble avis. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir l’éviter donc, forcément. Ses doigts sont engourdis par le froid, en dépit des gants que Tony lui avait fait enfiler de force (littéralement) avant de lancer le top départ de la bataille truquée. Ses cheveux dégoulinent encore de toute la neige qu’il a pu recevoir (merci Foggy) qui, en plus, pour parfaire le tableau, lui coule dans le dos et le fait frissonner à chaque nouvelle goutte.

D’instinct, il se recule quand il entend qu’on s’approche derrière lui. Il cesse aussitôt quand il se rappelle que ça ne peut qu’être Tony. Quand des mains attrapent le bas de son pull et commence à le soulever, il essaie de se débattre et s’éloigner. Tout plutôt que retirer le pull. Il aura encore plus froid après. On ne lui laisse cependant pas le choix… et heureusement. Matt finit par soupirer d’aise quand une couverture s’enroule autour de ses épaules.

« Si tu n’es pas malade à cause de moi, ça sera à cause de la bataille. » S’amuse-t-on à lui murmurer à l’oreille.

Matt sourit, le front posé sur son vis-à-vis. « Je pense que je déteste les idées des Avengers. »

On éclate de rire. « Tu le découvres seulement maintenant ? »

« Non. » Marmonne Daredevil. « Avant je détestais juste les Avengers. » Il a un petit sourire en coin. « Surtout toi. »

Aaaah, c’est qu’il est loin, maintenant, le Murdock du départ. Celui qui ne le supportait pas. Pas même un tout petit peu. Il est loin le Matthew peu à l’aise à ses côtés et qui fuit son contact. Il est loin le Daredevil qui préfère se protéger de tout ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal, quitte à rejeter ceux qui pourraient l’aider.

Tony passe ses bras autour de Matt, le serre et lui frotte le dos pour le réchauffer. Il soupire quand il le sent frissonner. « Va prendre une douche chaude. Je te fais préparer des fringues sèches. »

 

* * *

 

Sans grande surprise, l’équipe de Steve, Sam, Clint et Foggy, bien qu’elle se soit très bien défendue, n’a pas pu faire grand-chose contre les règles à la con de Tony. Aussi bons tireurs soient Hawkeye et Falcon, Iron Man a toujours une longueur d’avance sur eux et une raison stupide pour ne pas leur accorder de points. Il sait y faire pour arranger son semblant de règles afin d’avantager Bruce et Matt.

Que Clint et Steve soient dans la même équipe n’était pas un bon scénario. Pas pour eux. Pas s’ils voulaient l’emporter. Et Tony n’a rien fait pour leur donner tort.

C’est qu’il souhaitait vraiment ( _vraiment_ ) pouvoir faire de Clint ce qu’il voulait, histoire de se venger un peu des innombrables objets qu’il se prend en pleine figure depuis quelques semaines. La première chose que Iron Man avait demandée à Hawkeye est de se rendre à Hell’s Kitchen pour une patrouille de trois heures..

Stark connaît suffisamment bien l’archer pour savoir que ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Il va faire froid, OK, d’accord, mais à part ce léger inconvénient : c’était correct.

« Tu n’aurais pas dû l’envoyer à Kitchen. » Fait remarquer un Matt en bien meilleur état maintenant qu’il sort de la salle de bain. Tony, pourtant, le remarque à peine. Allongé sur le lit, les jambes croisées et une tablette en main, il lui fait signe de venir le rejoindre. Pour rien. Ce n’est pas comme si ça avait une quelconque utilité. Pas quand on est avec un enfoiré aussi borné.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est connu pour être un Avenger. Si un Avenger vient à Kitchen pour remplacer Daredevil… certains feront le rapprochement. »

« Bien sûr que non. Alors OK, y en aura peut-être qui se diront que Clint remplace Daredevil parce qu’il est _encore_ blessé… mais personne va faire le rapprochement avec toi. » Tony soupire. « Personne ne se dira que l’avocat aveugle est le justicier ninja. Je t’assure. Et j’en suis presque désolé pour toi. »

Matt souffle et vient s’installer sur le matelas, lui aussi, et se faufile sous les couvertures. Il n’a pas encore assez chaud, il faut croire. Tony sourit et commence à passer une main dans ses cheveux. Son sourire s’accroît lorsque les yeux de l’avocat commencent petit à petit à se fermer.

« TONY ! » Sam, essoufflé, entre dans la chambre. La porte claque contre le mur et Matt sursaute. Le génie regarde le nouveau venu de la même façon qu’il regarde souvent Clint : avec un regard assassin. « Nat et Steve sont partis chercher Clint à Kitchen. »

« Quoi ? » Souffle Tony. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » Il commence à s’inquiéter. Pour que Clint appelle du renfort, et que Nat y réponde, ça ne peut pas être une broutille. « Sam ? »

« D’après ce qu’il a dit au tél, empoisonnement. »

Daredevil se redresse tout de go.

« Il a su nous dire avec quoi ? » Demande Tony, sans grand espoir.

« Gui. » Répond Matt, à la place du « on sait pas » de Sam. Les deux se regardent, surpris que la réponse vienne de lui, mais l’acceptent. Ils le croient sans aucun soucis.

« Putain. Y est pas au courant qu’on s’embrasse, sous le gui, mais qu’on le bouffe pas ? »

Malgré son ton plein de reproche, Tony se relève et saute au bas du lit ; bien plus en forme qu’il ne l’a jamais été depuis la veille. Il regarde brièvement Matt. Il se dit que si ça a pu arriver à Clint, parmi les plus entraînés de l’équipe, il aurait tout aussi bien pu recevoir le même appel de la part du justicier à cornes.

 

* * *

 

Steve supporte une grande partie du poids de Clint. L’archer, pâle comme un linge, trébuche sans cesse sur sur propres pieds. Natasha, pas loin, veille à bouger tous les obstacles et demande à Jarvis de regarder comment se porte Hawkeye.

La répartition initiale des rôles était autre. Natasha devait supporter Clint pendant que Steve surveillait les environs, le temps qu’ils rejoignent leur véhicule. Ils ont changé la donne lorsque ceux qui ont su prendre le dessus sur leur coéquipier sont revenus à la charge (un peu moins confiants, cependant, quand ils ont reconnu qui était le gros baraqué… et deviné qui devait être la femme… et conclu qu’ils avaient touché un Avenger).

Sans surprise : Black Widow a alors tenu à s’occuper d’eux.

« S-soif. » Il murmure. Steve et Natasha se regardent, inquiets.

Captain décide de changer ses plans et soulève tout bonnement Clint. Ils iront plus vite ainsi. Un bras derrière son cou, Hawkeye n’a pas la force ni la foi de protester ou s’indigner. Son visage jaunâtre aurait dû alerter Steve… mais non… pas avant qu’il soit trop tard.

« D- suis d- p-p’rdon. »

« Ce n’est rien. » Assure Steve du bout des lèvres. Ce n’est pas tant qu’on ait été malade sur lui, qui le dérange (pas pour l’heure, en tout cas) que l’état de son ami.

N’est pas Captain America qui veut.

« Installe-le là. » Dit Natasha en désignant un lit. Le sien, en l’occurrence.

Quand on l’allonge, Hawkeye cherche immédiatement à bouger, revoir sa position. Il n’essaie pas longtemps. Il n’y arrive pas. C’est quand il abandonne que Tony et Matt arrivent. Le premier grimace, l’air concerné et désolé d’avoir envoyé l’archer là-bas. Le second fronce les sourcils.

« Il respire mal. » Il s’approche du lit. « Il respire même vraiment mal. »

Le visage pâle, luisant de sueur, Clint agrippe le poignet de la première personne à sa portée. Steve. L’air sévère de Black Widow tromperait presque les autres quant à son ressenti s’ils ne la connaissaient pas un peu. Ou ne pouvaient pas entendre sa respiration et son coeur qui tambourine en voyant l’autre dans cet état.

« Je m’en occupe. » Tony fait reculer Matt et Natasha. Steve ne fait rien pour les suivre. Clint ne le lâche pas et il ne sera pas celui qui l’y contraindra. Même si l’envie d’aller se changer se fait de plus en plus forte à mesure que l’odeur lui monte au nez.

« Steve, par pitié, douche-toi. Tu schlingues encore plus que quand je t’ai décongelé. Et tu sentais pas la rose, tu peux m’croire. J’ai eu l’odeur dans le pif pendant trois jours. »

 

* * *

 

Ce n’est pas Tony, finalement, qui s’est occupé de Clint et est resté à ses côtés mais Thor. L’Asgardien est étonnamment au fait de ce qu’il faut faire et arrive à calmer l’archer qui s’inquiète quand il ne respire plus correctement.

Il a eu pire, lors de ses missions. Il a eu bien, bien pire. Ce n’est pas une partie de plaisir pour autant. Surtout qu’il est parti confiant !

 

* * *

« Matt, tu... »

« Non, ça ne m’est jamais arrivé. » Le rassure Matt, du bout des lèvres. « Je t’assure. »

« Comment ça a pu lui arriver ? » Tony demande. Il sait qu’on ne peut pas lui répondre. Si lui ne comprend déjà pas… il n’aime pas ne pas comprendre. Il ne comprend jamais _pas_. Il est Tony Stark, après tout, bon dieu ! « Clint est prudent. Il sait ce qu’il fait. Il sait certainement mieux que moi ce qu’il fait. Et ce que je fais. Il sait mieux que Sam et Bruce aussi. Il sait. C’est, merde. Il SAIT. »

Matt fait claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Et je le sais. Je le sais. Je sais que tu sais. Je sais qu’il le sait. Je sais que tu sais qu’il sait. Et maintenant tu sais que je sais que tu sais qu’il sait donc, Tony, cesse de... »

« Tais-toi. » Grogne Tony. « Il le sait et… et tu sais pas _tout_ ce qu’il sait. »

« Et t’en prendre à moi va y changer quoi que ce soit ? Ça ne rendra pas plus supportable ou acceptable ce que traverse Clint. » Siffle Matt en se relevant. Les choses sont beaucoup trop rapides entre eux. Et elles dégénèrent tout aussi vite. « Ou tu te calmes et je reste. Ou je vais voir comment va Clint et tu te calmes seul. »

Les yeux du milliardaire se plissent. Sa voix se fait grinçante. « Vas-y. Mais r’viens pas. »

Le justicier de Hell’s Kitchen secoue la tête. « C’est ça. » Il souffle, les lèvres pincées mais pas franchement surpris. Il s’est attendu à ça. Il fait demi-tour, devine la surprise de Tony mais ne s’arrête pas. Il demande rapidement à Jarvis de le guider jusqu’aux autres, ce que l’Intelligence Artificielle s’empresse de faire. Matt est rassuré. Il commence à cerner le caractère de merde de Iron Man et sait que l’homme aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à Jarvis de l’ignorer.

« Matthew ? » Thor s’étonne. « Il semble y avoir un problème. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Juste Tony faisant son Tony. » Il se force à sourire. « Rien d’étonnant. » Matt se concentre sur Clint et semble rassuré. « Il recommence à respirer correctement. Comment c- »

« Il a cessé de vomir il y a une dizaine de minutes. Et tant qu’il ne panique pas, sa respiration est bonne. Ce n’était pas à cause de la quantité ingérée. Par contre, il continue à demander à boire, heureusement que Tony a fait monter des glaçons. »

Daredevil remercie, d’un signe de tête, le siège que lui amène Thor ainsi que les nouvelles apportées. Hawkeye somnole mais se tourne quand même vers celui qui vient de s’installer non loin.

« Hmm. T’là d’puis longtemps ? »

« Non. »

L’autre grogne quand il comprend, beaucoup trop vite vu son état, ce qui arrive. « Tony a encore merdé. » Il ricane un peu, fatigué et sans entrain. « Fait chier. P’ pas ‘tendre qu’j’aille bien. Vais l’t- »

Il commence à mettre pied à terre. Il essaie, en tout cas. Les mains de Matthew sur son torse le forcent à se rallonger. Clint a le sentiment que, même sans, il l’aurait fait. Il a beau se sentir mieux, ce n’est pas encore à ce point. Entre ses dents, l’archer insulte le monde entier… lui le premier.

« Va ‘core moins ‘précier qu’tu _Daredevillises_. D’solé. »

« Repose-toi, Clint. » Sourit Matt.

« Hmm. Soif ? »

Matt attrape le verre de glaçons posé sur la table de chevet et lui en donne un. Clint le remercie du bout des lèvres puis se dit (se dit?). Il s’endort rapidement et commence même à ronfler. Il a l’air d’aller mieux. Ce n’est pas encore la grande forme, il ne fera pas de bataille de boules de neige dans le séjour tout de suite, mais c’est toujours ça de pris. Thor vient remonter les couvertures sur Hawkeye puis tire son propre siège près du diable de Hell’s Kitchen.

« Clint avait raison ? Tony a encore... »

« Fait son Tony. » Termine Matt. « Et vraiment… qui ça étonne ? »

« Ça n’excuse rien mais il est toujours comme ça quand l’un d’entre nous revient blessé. » Explique Thor. « Il est celui qui a envoyé Clint là-bas et Clint fait partie de ceux qui se blessent le plus. Et rarement avec une petite coupure. »

« Je sais. Tout comme je sais qu’il n’était pas sérieux lorsqu’il m’a dit de ne pas revenir si je venais ici. Être inquiet ne donne pas tous les droits, cependant, et je lui passe beaucoup de choses. »

« Clint comprend très bien les gens. Dès lors qu’il n’est pas concerné, en tout cas. Il vous comprenait déjà mieux que Tony quand il ne vous connaissait pas encore. Tony a peur de ça. » L’Asgardien sourit. « Si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre, qui était revenu empoisonné, Clint aurait su comment gérer Tony. Et comment l’arrêter. »

« Ouais. » Matt rit jaune. « On ne peut pas toujours compter sur Clint pour arranger les choses. Gérer les crises de Tony est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« C’est au-dessus de nos forces à tous. Mais ensemble nous pouvons le faire. Vous avez su gérer Tony malade ; même Clint n’en a pas la patience alors qu’il sait gérer le Tony inquiet. Steve arrive à tempérer ses mauvaises idées, même si Tony ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Bruce, le Tony blessé. Natasha le Tony en colère. Certaines personnes arrivent à gérer à peu près tous les Tony… ça sera votre cas un jour. »

« Peut-être. »

« Il tient à vous. Ses mots ne le montrent peut-être pas mais ses actes le font. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 30 – Gui


	31. Jour 31

« Steve. » La voix se veut menaçante. La voix est menaçante. La voix _est_ menaçante mais il s’avère difficile de rester sérieux quand celui qui siffle son nom (d’un air menaçant, toujours) est recroquevillé sous ses couvertures et que seuls ses pieds dépassent, révélant d’étranges chaussettes Pokémon. « Nat a accepté que je quitte cette maudite chambre donc je quitte cette maudite chambre. »

« Je pense que tu devrais encore te re- »

« Et je pense que si tu oses continuer à penser que je devrais encore me reposer, c’est _toi_ qui devras te reposer pour te remettre de ce que je vais t’infliger. Super-soldat ou pas. »

Ouaip. Toujours difficile de prendre au sérieux celui qui a les chaussettes Pokémon. Clint le remarque. Ses sourcils se froncent et sa langue claque contre son palais. Il décide d’agir. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, que diable ! Il attrape, vif comme l’éclair (et bon sang que ça fait du bien de se sentir bien) la bouteille d’eau posée près de son lit et, sans attendre et encore moins hésiter, la lance sur Captain America.

« OK. OK. » Abandonne-t-on. « Mais tu restes calme sur le canapé et tu ne fais pas comme l’année dernière. »

« Hey, le câble était à peine trop court. J’ai presque réussi. »

« Et Tony a totalement réussi à plonger pour te rattraper. »

« Détail. » Marmonne Clint. « Pourquoi les gens s’attardent-ils toujours sur des détails ? »

« Parce que c’est grâce à ce détail que tu es encore en vie. »

Hawkeye commence à sourire. Steve ne comprend pas ce brusque changement. Il se tait. Ne rien faire remarquer est l’idée la plus judicieuse qu’il peut avoir. Si Tony est un malade horrible, Clint n’est pas un patient plus patient.

« Je te promets d’être calme… après avoir tué Tony. »

« Tu ne tueras pas Tony. »

« Je tuerais totalement Tony. » Assure Clint. « Il avait promis de plus merder avec Matt jusqu’au nouvel an. Donc de ne pas merder pendant, quoi… _dix jours_. Même ça il sait pas faire. »

« C’est Tony. »

« Je le déteste. » Marmonne l’archer.

« Non. »

« Je déteste ne pas le détester. Déteste vouloir le détester. Déteste devoir le détester parce que je déteste ne pas pouvoir le détester. »

« Vouloir, devoir et pouvoir. » Relève Cap.

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’chantes ? » Demande Clint. « J’ai pas mes… parle mieux, tu veux. »

« Je faisais juste remarquer que tu changeais toujours de mots. » Il a seulement droit à un sourcil haussé. « Oublie. »

 

* * *

 

« J’ai jamais été aussi heureux d’être sur ce canapé. » Sourit Hawkeye, allongé sur le-dit canapé.

La tête posée sur les genoux de Sam et les jambes sur celles de Bruce, il profite de sa liberté tout jute retrouvée. Enfin… si on peut considérer comme _liberté_ le fait d’être consigné ici par Captain America lui-même. Ce dernier lui a interdit, et n’a évidemment pas manqué le signaler aux deux autres, de vadrouiller dans le séjour et, à plus forte raison encore, d’approcher ses mains de son arc et son carquois.

« Regardez qui pointe le bout de son nez. » Il regarde Matt arriver dans le salon, suivi de Natasha. « Je pensais que tu resterais avec Foggy ce soir. »

« Moi aussi. » Avoue l’avocat. « Mais tu as déjà essayé de contrarier Natasha ? »

Bruce et Sam sourient.

« Crois-moi… j’ai déjà essayé. Et réussi. » Confirme l’archer. « Je te déconseille de réussir, ceci dit. »

Matt secoue la tête, ses lèvres s’étirent un peu, mais il ne dit rien. Il accepte cette réponse sans ciller. Il la considère comme normale. Elle l’est, considérant de qui elle vient.

« Sam, tu laisses ta place à Matt. » Décide Black Widow. « Bruce, Steve amène Tony. »

Banner acquiesce. Nul besoin pour sa coéquipière d’en dire plus. Il comprend tout de suite. La requête est la même que pour Sam : céder sa place au génie. Les obliger à être proche. Seuls sur le canapé. Presque seuls sur le canapé. Clint y est aussi et il n’hésitera pas à interférer si les choses ne vont pas comme il le souhaite.

Il sait déjà de source sûre que les choses n’iront pas comme il le souhaite.

Matthew et Tony semblent avoir une capacité innée à se faire du mal l’un l’autre. À vouloir se protéger de celui qui ne veut pas le blesser, quitte à être celui qui blesse. La logique le dépasse.

Il n’y a aucune logique.

Bruce s’étonne quand même un peu que Natasha ait décidé de s’en mêler. Il s’étonne nettement moins au sourire affiché par Hawkeye. Ouais. Son idée. Même en retrait dans sa chambre, avec interdiction d’en sortir, il arrive quand même à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas (« un peu quand même, Bruce, sans moi ils sont complètement perdus, on dirait des canetons sans leur maman… pourquoi je me retrouve à être la cane dans ma propre métaphore ? »)

« Pourquoi est-ce moi qui ait les pieds ? » Râle tout de go Stark. « Je devrais avoir la tête. C’est plus agréable d’avoir la tête que les pieds. »

« Tu peux avoir la tête, si tu veux. » Soupire Matt. Il n’est pas d’humeur pour supporter ce genre de problème.

« Naa. Garde la bouche, je prends les pieds. »

« Dites directement que j’ai mauvaise haleine et que je pue des pieds, je vous dirai rien. » Maugrée Clint. Voilà ce qu’on gagne à essayer de rabibocher ces deux-là… et il a pas encore commencé à essayer, c’est ça le pire !

 

* * *

 

« Donc… c’est quoi l’programme ? » Demande Tony. C’est pas qu’écouter ses coéquipiers parler de tout et de rien, sauf de sujets intéressants, ne l’intéresse pas mais… bon… OK… coupable.

Les pieds de Hawkeye sont posés sur ses cuisses depuis l’instant où il a osé s’installer sur le canapé, tout génie cinglé qu’il est. Tony a pourtant sourit, juste sourit, et l’a laissé faire. Aucune remarque, même pour la forme, n’est venue. Une bras tendu sur le dossier du canapé, il jette régulièrement un bref regard vers le troisième occupant du canapé. Ses doigts s’approchent des cheveux de Matt mais s’en éloignent aussi vite. Étrangement… chaque retrait et ponctué d’un « malencontreux, vraiment _oops_ » coup de pied de la part de Clint.

« Marathon de _j’ai pas encore décidé quoi_. Sauf pour Matt et toi. »

« Et pourquoi pas pour Matt et moi ? » S’insurge Tony au même moment où Matt demande. « Et pourquoi pas pour Tony et moi ? »

« Vous êtes deux sales gosses incapables de dire les mots les plus faciles du monde. »

« J’ai faim ? » Suggère Tony.

« Bonjour ? » Préfère Matthew.

« Cacahuète ? »

« Salade. »

« Hippopotame. Non. C’est pas un mot facile. Citrouille ? »

« Mimosa. »

Iron Man se tourne vers Daredevil et donne un petit coup de poing dans son épaule. « Joli celui-là. »

« Je vous déteste. » Soupire Clint.

« Je sais pas combien de coups sur la tête tu t’es pris, Barton, mais « je t’aime » c’est certainement pas les mots les plus faciles du monde. » Grommelle Tony.

L’archer relève la tête. Son regard moqueur ne dit rien qui vaille à celui qui vient de parler et marmonner. « Je pensais pas à ceux-là. Mais tu peux les dire. »

« Et _désolé_ c’est encore plus compliqué. »

« Meeeec... » Souffle Clint. « Je vais vraiment finir par te faire payer pour tous les coups de mains que je te file, tu sais. Et je suis sérieux. Je veux une nouvelle flèche chaque fois que j’aide. Une flèche-cafetière, une flèche-téléphone, une flèche-aspirateur, une flèche-sceptre ma… non. Oublie celle-ci. Les sceptres sont proscrits. D’ailleurs, Matt, je sais pas si on t’as mis au parfum, mais le mot « sceptre » est interdit dans la Tour. » Le Diable hoche la tête. Nope. Il ne s’étonnera pas, cette fois. C’est sa résolution pour l’année à venir : ne plus s’étonner de rien qui puisse sortir de la bouche ou du cerveau dézingué d’un Avenger. « Bref : des flèches cool. »

« La flèche rouleau de scotch. » Se moque Tony.

« Fais ça et je t’épouse. » Murmure Clint. « Désolé Matt, mais s’il fait ça, je te le vole et on s’envole pour Vegas. »

Les conversations alentours n’ont pas reprises, et ne reprendront pas si vite. La question initialement posée par Tony les avait tous stoppés. La façon dont les choses évoluent n’arrangent rien. Les échanges entre Tony et Clint sont toujours hallucinants.

« Ça ne le dérangera pas. » Se contente de dire Matt, en haussant les épaules. « Le mariage peut-être, s’éloigne de m- _aïe_. »

« C’est ton bon bras, Matt, alors pas de _aïe_ qui tiennent. Et bordel bien sûr que ça me dérangerait ! T’as pas encore compris que je t. »

Clint fait office de souffleur à Tony et l’aide à terminer sa phrase. « Tiens. _Tiens_. Tiens. »

Mais rien ne vient.

« Roh puis merde. »

L’archer se redresse. Ses jambes basculent dans le vide et il passe en position assise sur le canapé. Un regard noir suffit à faire que Steve reste à sa place. D’un roulement de poignet, il fait semblant de rembobiner.

« Matt… t’as pas encore compris que crétin numéro 1 tient à toi ? Énormément. Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon humble avis, et je doute que tu le veuilles mais tant pis, trop tard. Il me rend chèvre, dingue, fou, ce que tu veux depuis… depuis la première fois que vous vous êtes bousculés. Et me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c’est vrai et je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais car je t’ai déjà dit que je savais. Alors ouais, il merde. Beaucoup. Mais, _hello_ , c’est Tony Stark. Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Un mec normal, pas dur de _comprenure_ , facile à vivre et poli ? T’as définitivement pas sonné à la bonne porte. Tu n’as sonné à aucune porte, c’est lui qui est venu te retrouver pour se traiter de con. »

« Quoi ? » Murmure Bruce. Un signe de tête de Natasha lui fait comprendre de ne pas la ramener. Il ne veut pas attirer l’attention sur lui. Surtout pas. Matt et Clint lancent des objets à la figure des gens et Tony est… Tony, pour ne pas changer.

« Ca n’excuse rien. Donc Crétin numéro 1. » Il fixe Tony. « Tu es prié de dire les mots les plus faciles du monde _je suis désolé, je suis un crétin_ à Crétin numéro 2. Je comprends pas que tu aies autant de mal à le dire. Tu devrais avoir passé ta vie à dire ces sept mots, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je le déteste. » Marmonne Tony dans sa barbe.

Il décide que, tout compte fait, il veut que Clint sache qu’il le déteste. Il tape donc sur son épaule, de sorte que l’archer se tourne vers lui et fixe bien ses lèvres (ça plus les aides, pas moyen qu’il comprenne pas) et le répète. Contre toute attente, Hawkeye sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Moi aussi. »

Le visage du milliardaire se ferme. Comment il peut avoir mal compris. « Non, j’ai dit que... »

« Oui, oui. Je te déteste aussi, Tony. T’en fais pas. »

 

* * *

 

Tony et Matt ont, semble-t-il, décidé de bien finir l’année et d’écouter, encore une fois, l’archer. En même temps, ils se sont levés. Les Avengers jureraient qu’ils l’ont fait sans se consulter. Ils ne mettraient cependant aucun membre à brûler ou à couper pour appuyer leurs dires.

« J’ai _peut-être_ exagéré. » Admet Tony, une fois seul avec Matthew. « J’étais _peut-être_ inquiet de ce qui peut _peut-être_ t’arriver quand tu es à Kitchen, _peut-être_ en Daredevil ou non. Et _peut-être_ quand je suis _peut-être_ inquiet, je deviens _peut-être_ un enfoiré de première. _Peut-être_ que j’ai dépassé les bornes, _peut-être_ que je comprendrais carrément que tu veuilles plus me voir. Tu m’as compris. » Il soupire. «  _Peut-être_ aussi que je ne veux pas te perdre… et _peut-être_ que je t’ai déjà perdu.  _Peut-être_ que je tiens trop. »

« Ponctuer tes phrases de _peut-être_ ne va pas rendre ton discours moins navrant. » Commente la voix de Clint dans les hauts-parleurs. « Alors exit les peut-être et mets tes couilles sur la table, Stark. Pas à ma place, par contre. »

« Je vais le tuer. » Grince Tony, les poings serrés. « Je te jure que je vais le tuer. »

L’avocat sourit. Les multiples menaces de morts que Hawkeye et Iron Man peuvent se promettre l’un l’autre l’amusent plus qu’autre chose. Comment pourraient-elles l’inquiéter alors que le premier passe son temps à interférer dans la vie du second pour qu’il foire un peu moins ses relations et soit enfin _peut-être_ heureux… et que le-dit second était malade d’inquiétude et de culpabilité quand l’autre est revenu en piteux état.

«  _Peut-être_ que je ne suis pas non plus tout blanc dans l’histoire. Je suppose que, _peut-être_ , on ne l’est jamais vraiment. _Peut-être_ que ton comportement, il y a deux jours, était exagéré… mais _peut-être_ Thor m’a-t-il permis de davantage comprendre ton fonctionnement. _Peut-être_ puis-je comprendre que c’est ton inquiétude pour Clint qui t’a fait agir comme un con… et _peut-être_ que j’étais rassuré d’avoir une raison de fuir. _Peut-être_ que je tiens trop à toi, aussi, et _peut-être_ , que ça me fait peur. Beaucoup. _Peut-être_ trop. _Peut-être_ qu’on a vraiment besoin de Clint, autour de nous, et donc _peut-être_ devrais-tu t’abstenir de le tuer. »

«  _Peut-être_ qu’on peut faire fonctionner les choses entre nous. »

«  _Peut-être._ » Confirme Matt, avec un petit sourire. « 

« ET _PEUT-ÊTRE_ BONNE ANNÉE ! » Hurle-t-on, encore, dans les hauts-parleurs. Matt sursaute et grimace. Le son est beaucoup trop fort et les voix légèrement déformées, malgré la qualité des appareils. «  _PEUT-ÊTRE_ qu’être moins constipé émotionnellement l’année prochaine pourrait être une résolution. _PEUT-ÊTRE_ que m’écouter plus souvent peut en être une autre. _PEUT-ÊTRE_ que vous pouvez vous contenter de vous aimer, bordel, et adoptez des bébés chats. »

« Pas des bébés chats, Clint. » Contre Natasha, plus bas.

« Et pourquoi pas. »

« Tu imagines Tony avec une armée de chaton ? »

Il y a un bref silence. « Oubliez les chats. Les poissons c’est bien ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 31 – Bonne année

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 01 : Première rencontre / première impression
> 
> Tony n'est pas celui avec lequel je me sens la plus à l'aise. Clint l'est nettement plus. Niveau inspiration pour les personnages, j'essaie de me coller aux films et à la série mais, pour Hawkeye, aussi aux comics (notamment ceux de Fraction). On a malheureusement trop peu de scène avec Jeremy Renner dans les films.
> 
> J'ai une page facebook. Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !
> 
> ________
> 
> Question : qui est le plus à plaindre, Clint ou Foggy ?
> 
> Jeux : Tout au long de la fic, de nombreux objets voleront (vraiment nombreux, les objets). Je vous propose donc de relever combien sont lancés par Clint ? Combien sont lancés par Matt ? Quels objets volent ? Lesquels ne volent pas mais pourraient (et devraient) voler ?


End file.
